


The Pack is gonna be okay

by Cisco_Salvatore_14



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Coming Out, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Group chat, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 32,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cisco_Salvatore_14/pseuds/Cisco_Salvatore_14
Summary: Stiles starts a group chat. Shit goes downhill from there
Relationships: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Peter Hale/Jordan Parrish, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 102
Kudos: 335





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't enough chat fics to sate my hunger so I'll just have to write some myself

**[01:42AM]**  
  
 _Stiles created the group chat: The Pack_  
  
 _Stiles added Scott, Allison and Lydia to the chat_  
  
Scott: stiles no  
  
Stiles: stiles yes  
  
Allison: w h y ? it's almost 2AM go back to sleep  
  
Stiles: and starve!  
  
Lydia: that caused me actual physical pain u should be ashamed  
  
Stiles: the bullying in this chat is getting out of hand  
  
Scott: u deserve it  
  
Allison: y did u make this group chat anyway  
  
Stiles: im lonely :(  
  
Lydia: bold of u to assume we care  
  
 _Stiles changed Lydia's name to meanie_  
  
meanie: when will u learn i have no emotions  
  
Scott: and on that note i'm going to back to bed  
  
Stiles: WAIT I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT  
  
Allison: we have school in the morning for goodness sakes!  
  
Stiles: first of all education is nothing but a ploy by the government to silence the youth and oppress free will  
  
Stiles: secondly JACKSON WHITTEMORE IS A BITCH  
  
Scott: not new information  
  
meanie: you've been saying that since u met jackson  
  
Allison: what did he do this time  
  
Stiles: guy had the nerve THE AUDACITY to imply that i suck at lacrosse  
  
Stiles: can u believe that  
  
Scott: ....stiles did u hit your head again  
  
Allison: who's gonna tell him  
  
meanie: allow me  
  
meanie: stiles u suck at lacrosse  
  
Stiles: hey!  
  
Scott: wait how did he "imply" that  
  
Stiles: he said, and i quote, "u suck at lacrosse more than u suck dick"  
  
Allison: that's a lot of sucking ngl  
  
meanie: so what did u say  
  
Stiles: .....  
  
Scott: stiles  
  
Allison: what did u do?!  
  
Stiles: it's complicated  
  
meanie: stiles stilinski, i swear to god  
  
Stiles: I SUCKED HIS DICK OKAY  
  
Scott: stiles!  
  
meanie: SJFTKAKFJVD I'M DEAD  
  
Stiles: I DIDN'T HAVE A GOOD COMEBACK. WHAT ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO  
  
meanie: umm.... not suck his dick  
  
Stiles: .... oh  
  
Scott: i can't believe u  
  
Allison: guys let's leave stiles alone  
  
Stiles: thank u ali you're the only one that loves me  
  
 _Stiles changed Scott's name to FakeAssHoe_  
  
Allison: yeah it's not his fault he has Impulsive Dick Sucking Disorder  
  
 _Stiles has changed Allison's name to Backstabber_  
  
 _Backstabber has changed Stiles' name to ImpulsiveDickSucker_  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: more betrayal  
  
 _ImpulsiveDickSucker has muted the chat_  
  
meanie: finally some peace and quiet


	2. Chapter 2

**[03:17PM]**  
  
 _ImpulsiveDickSucker has added Derek to the chat_  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: Derek Hale i have a problem with u  
  
Backstabber: i have multiple problems with him  
  
Derek: what do u want  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: I'M PISSED  
  
Derek: and i care why???  
  
meanie: i like him can we keep him  
  
Derek: im not a dog  
  
meanie: debatable  
  
Backstabber: okay let's all calm down  
  
FakeAssHoe: can we just acknowledge how Derek has seen our usernames and not asked a single question  
  
Derek: I've learnt not to ask questions when it comes to u  
  
meanie: wise dog  
  
Derek: LYDIA I SWEAR TO GOD  
  
Backstabber: everybody chill. stiles, speak  
  
meanie: you're gonna regret that  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: derek why did u not tell us your uncle was SO FRICKING HOT?  
  
Derek: excuse me??  
  
Backstabber: he does have a point tho  
  
FakeAssHoe: yeah tbh even I'd get on my knees for Peter  
  
Derek: eww can we stop talking about how yall wanna fuck my uncle  
  
FakeAssHoe: wait add him to the chat  
  
Derek: no!  
  
meanie: come on derek!  
  
Derek: absolutely not!  
  
 _ImpulsiveDickSucker has changed Derek's name to sourwolf_   
  
sourwolf: Ugh fine  
  
 _sourwolf has added Peter to the chat_  
  
Backstabber: wow that was quick  
  
FakeAssHoe: wait stiles did u suck derek's dick  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: no  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: well not that I remember  
  
meanie: what is that supposed to mean  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: I've sucked a lot of dicks okay!  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: i can't keep track of all of them  
  
sourwolf: i can confirm stiles has not sucked my dick  
  
Backstabber: yet  
  
Peter: i hate it here  
  
FakeAssHoe: PETER!  
  
meanie: how u doing  
  
Backstabber: what r u wearing  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: back off ali  
  
sourwolf: how r u all more excited to see him than me  
  
meanie: for one simple reason  
  
 _meanie has changed Peter's name to HotterHale_  
  
HotterHale: accurate. thanks lydia  
  
meanie: anytime peter  
  
sourwolf: i hate u all  
  
FakeAssHoe: no one cares  
  
 **Derek --- > Peter**  
  
Derek: Peter  
  
Peter: yes nephew  
  
Derek: don't  
  
Peter: don't what?  
  
Derek: u know what I mean  
  
Peter: maybe I do. maybe I don't. you're gonna have to say it  
  
Derek: don't fuck my friends  
  
Peter: aww that's cute. u have friends  
  
Derek: im serious  
  
Peter: fine  
  
Derek: thank u  
  
Peter: just one question  
  
Derek: what  
  
Peter: is there one in particular u don't want me around  
  
Derek: i don't know what you're talking about  
  
Peter: perhaps because u have feelings for them  
  
Derek: you're ridiculous  
  
Peter: fine. but if I happen to find myself alone with one of them...  
  
Derek: okay fine you're right. happy?  
  
Peter: delighted  
  
Derek: you're not gonna ask who?  
  
Peter: oh please. you're so obvious  
  
Derek: ......  
  
Peter: relax, i wont tell. nor will i sleep with any of them  
  
Derek: thank u  
  
Peter: you're welcome  
  
Derek: i still hate u  
  
Peter: and i still hate u more


	3. Chapter 3

**[10:32PM]**  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: can we hang out at derek's place  
  
FakeAssHoe: why  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: do I really need a reason to hang out with my best friends  
  
Backstabber: aww stiles is capable of human emotion  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: don't test me  
  
FakeAssHoe: actually I just meant why derek's place  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: why not  
  
meanie: oh i see  
  
Backstabber: see what?  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: she sees nothing!  
  
 **Stiles --- > Lydia**  
  
Stiles: not another word  
  
Lydia: fine I won't saying about how u want to go derek's bcz u wanna see your favourite Hale  
  
Stiles: I said shut it!  
  
 **The Pack**  
  
FakeAssHoe: i don't like it when stiles has ulterior motives  
  
FakeAssHoe: never ends well  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: whatever! we hangin or what?  
  
Backstabber: fine but shouldn't we wait till someone who actually lives there tells us we can come  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: im not even gonna dignify that dumbass question with a response  
  
meanie: he doesn't understand boundaries, ali. he's given up on any words with more than 2 syllables  
  
FakeAssHoe: oof  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: your words hurt me  
  
Backstabber: lydia, please be nicer to stiles  
  
meanie: fine  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: WAIT WHAT? ALLISON, HOW DID U DO THAT?  
  
Backstabber: i asked nicely  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: lydia, please get me a donut  
  
meanie: only if you promise to choke on it  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: allison, it didn't work  
  
Backstabber: lydia, please get me a donut  
  
meanie: sure. scott, u want one?  
  
FakeAssHoe: yeah  
  
meanie: ok I'll get 3 donuts on my way to derek's  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: YAY!  
  
meanie: the other one's mine bitch   
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: u don't love me  
  
meanie: ..... not gonna disagree  
  
FakeAssHoe: lydia that's not nice  
  
meanie: yeah you're right. im being harsh  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: :)  
  
meanie: I'll get some for derek and peter too  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: hello 911 I'd like to report a hate crime  
  
 **Stiles --- > Lydia**  
  
Lydia: I'll get u a donut  
  
Stiles: AWW U LOVE ME  
  
Lydia: ..... not gonna disagree  
  
 **The Pack**  
  
 _Stiles sent SHELOVESME.jpg_  
  
meanie: i regret everything  
  
sourwolf: wait you're hanging out WHERE?!  
  
Backstabber: too late for complaints we're outside let us in  
  
sourwolf: ugh fuck me  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: LET US IN AND I WILL!  
  
HotterHale: oh so this is why derek just got up and charged full speed at the door  
  
sourwolf: u have no proof  
  
HotterHale: oh but on the contrary...  
  
 _sourwolf has kicked HotterHale out of the chat_


	4. Chapter 4

**[10:21AM]**  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: so what do we think of the noobs?  
  
meanie: stiles, we're in class  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: and your point is???  
  
Backstabber: erica is totally different now. she used to be kinda dorky but now she's the hottest girl in school  
  
meanie: idk i think you're hotter  
  
 **Stiles --- > Lydia**  
  
Stiles: OH  
  
Stiles: MY  
  
Stiles: GOD  
  
Lydia: IT JUST SLIPPED OUT BSKDOWHWKHDSK KILL ME NOW  
  
 **The Pack**  
  
Backstabber: aww thanks lydia  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: moving on from that gay mess... isaac?  
  
FakeAssHoe: i like him  
  
meanie: really? i didn't think he was your type  
  
FakeAssHoe: what, no, not like that, he's just really nice  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: uhh u haven't said a word to him  
  
FakeAssHoe: u don't know that  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: I've been with u all fucking day  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: unless yall had a fun little chat in the bathroom  
  
FakeAssHoe: ok fine he seems nice  
  
Backstabber: and boyd?  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: big dick, don't ask  
  
sourwolf: so we've got really hot, seems nice and big dick  
  
sourwolf: excellent analysis!  
  
meanie: wait can u add them to the chat  
  
Backstabber: yeah that way we can get to know them better  
  
sourwolf: why do u need to get to know them?  
  
FakeAssHoe: they're werewolves. we're the sworn protectors of Beacon Hills...  
  
sourwolf: ....okay I see your point  
  
 _sourwolf added Erica, Isaac and Boyd_  
  
 _meanie changed Erica's name to reallyhot_  
  
 _meanie changed Isaac's name to seemsnice_  
  
 _meanie changed Boyd's name to bigdick_  
  
meanie: perfect  
  
seemsnice: uh... hi?  
  
FakeAssHoe: hey Isaac it's Scott don't mind the username it's dumb  
  
seemsnice: i like it its funny  
  
FakeAssHoe: see? I told u he was nice  
  
Backstabber: shut up hoe!  
  
bigdick: thanks stiles. i assume your review got me my username  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: u know it!  
  
reallyhot: who's the sweetheart that got me mine?  
  
Backstabber: that would be me. hi, I'm allison  
  
reallyhot: wait, the hunter girl? i didn't really think Argents got along with wolves  
  
Backstabber: i guess I'm different  
  
reallyhot: i like different. we should hang out sometime. u know, when we're not fighting for our lives  
  
Backstabber: yeah definitely  
  
 **Stiles --- > Lydia**  
  
Lydia: :(  
  
Stiles: it's okay, my gay child, we can go to the mall after school  
  
Lydia: :)  
  
 **The Pack**  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: so me and Lydia r going to the mall after school. anyone wanna join?  
  
FakeAssHoe: isaac wanna join?  
  
seemsnice: uh, derek, is that okay?  
  
sourwolf: im your alpha, isaac. not your father. i dont control u. u can do whatever u want in your free time  
  
seemsnice: thanks! I'd love to, Scott  
  
bigdick: I'll come too  
  
sourwolf: absolutely not!  
  
bigdick: what? why?  
  
sourwolf: i need your help with something. come by the loft after school  
  
reallyhot: u sure u don't need my help?  
  
sourwolf: oh that's okay. it's really more of a 2-man job  
  
reallyhot: okay, I guess I'll come too  
  
Backstabber: great!  
  
 **Stiles --- > Lydia**  
  
Lydia: ur plans suck!  
  
Stiles: I'll fix it  
  
 **Stiles --- > Derek**  
  
Stiles: hey, can u do me a favor?  
  
Derek: depends what it is  
  
Stiles: can u bring erica along for whatever u and boyd r doing?  
  
Derek: what? why?  
  
Stiles: I can't really tell u  
  
Derek: then I can't help u  
  
Stiles: it's not my secret to tell. all I can say is its a matter of the heart  
  
Derek: i didn't take u for a romantic ImpulsiveDickSucker  
  
Stiles: everyone likes a little romance  
  
Derek: ugh fine. but u owe me  
  
Stiles: thank u! <3  
  
 **The Pack**  
  
sourwolf: actually, erica, we might need your help after all  
  
reallyhot: okay I'll be there. sorry guys  
  
Backstabber: well maybe next time  
  
 **Stiles --- > Lydia**  
  
Lydia: how'd u do that?  
  
Stiles: a magician never reveals his secrets  
  
Lydia: I've got 4 insults to respond to that with but I'll hold off bcz I'm so happy!  
  
Stiles: good. but u should really make a move on this trip. I can't keep erica away forever  
  
Lydia: ok you're right I will  
  
Stiles: yeah that's what I'm talking about!

 **[04:11PM]**  
  
 **Lydia --- > Allison**  
  
Lydia: hey  
  
Allison: hey?  
  
Lydia: what?  
  
Allison: lydia why r u texting me when I'm standing right next to u  
  
Lydia: ooh a photobooth wanna take a picture?  
  
Allison: wanna answer my question?  
  
Lydia: not really  
  
Allison: ok let's go  
  
 **Stiles --- > Lydia**  
  
Stiles: r u 2 okay? you've been in the photobooth for like ten minutes  
  
Stiles: there's a whole ass line of ppl waiting 4 u to finish what's taking so long  
  
Stiles: LYDIA MARTIN U KNOW VERY WELL THAT I CANNOT BE IGNORED  
  
Stiles: so i assume from the fact that u 2 walked out of the photobooth holding hands that u made your move  
  
Lydia: yep i kissed her right after we took the first picture and we were making out for the rest of that time  
  
Stiles: nice!  
  
Lydia: thank u so much for helping me, stiles  
  
Stiles: no prob  
  
Lydia: and I'll make sure u and derek get your moment as well  
  
Stiles: I love u!  
  
Lydia: love u 2 ImpulsiveDickSucker  
  
Stiles: WHY DID U HAVE TO RUIN SUCH A BEAUTIFUL MOMENT?!

 **Stiles --- > Derek**  
  
Derek: i hate u  
  
Stiles: what did I do this time  
  
Derek: that thing I called boyd in for was a false alarm so him and erica decided to stay in the loft  
  
Derek: i leave the room for two minutes and next thing I know they're making out on my couch  
  
Stiles: sweet!  
  
Derek: have I ever told u how much u annoy me  
  
Stiles: I think you've mentioned it a couple times


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So my plan with this work is to basically go through every season of the show. That way all the main characters still get featured but without overloading the chat coz I can't keep track of that many ppl. long story short, if all goes according to plan, this fic is gonna be long as fuk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd. plz don't kill me if I messed up the timeline of the show I have the memory of a goldfish

**[05:12PM]**  
  
 **Lydia --- > Allison**  
  
Lydia: hey babe  
  
Allison: hi honey  
  
Lydia: r u okay?  
  
Lydia: stupid question. your mother just died. I'm so dumb  
  
Allison: no, lydia, its okay  
  
Allison: i actually don't even know how I feel  
  
Allison: like I'm still upset that my mom died  
  
Allison: but also glad we stopped my evil grandpa from using jackson to kill the werewolves  
  
Allison: it's just a lot to handle at once  
  
Lydia: do u want me to come over  
  
Allison: yes please  
  
Lydia: ok I'm on my way  
  
Allison: oh i meant to ask u. how's jackson doing?  
  
Lydia: surprisingly a lot better after the group chat  
  
 **[earlier that day]**  
  
 **Lydia --- > Jackson**  
  
Lydia: hey  
  
Jackson: hey  
  
Lydia: how r u holding up?  
  
Jackson: eh  
  
Lydia: im gonna need a bit more than that  
  
Jackson: all of it still seems so surreal. like i can't believe that werewolves r fucking real!  
  
Jackson: and that i was some weird lizard that paralyses ppl  
  
Lydia: i know how that feels  
  
Lydia: well not the lizard part obvi but yeah its weird  
  
Jackson: and i'm really pissed ppl were controlling me  
  
Lydia: im so sorry that happened to u  
  
Lydia: i actually do know how that feels  
  
Lydia: derek's creepy but hot uncle peter made me bring him back from the dead  
  
Jackson: is that a bad thing?  
  
Lydia: if he's pulling his "I'm the alpha" shit again then yes. but otherwise he's chill  
  
Jackson: i should've known something was up with that Matt guy  
  
Lydia: why?  
  
Jackson: guy had a load of weird ass kinks in bed  
  
Lydia: U SLEPT WITH HIM? WILLINGLY?  
  
Jackson: had to pay for his camera somehow. plus, hot trumps weird anyday  
  
Lydia: unbelievable  
  
Lydia: oh do u wanna join the pack group chat?  
  
Jackson: the pack?  
  
Lydia: yeah basically everyone who knows about... everything  
  
Jackson: ok sure  
  
 **The Pack**  
  
 _meanie added Jackson to the chat_  
  
Jackson: hey guys  
  
FakeAssHoe: hey jackson welcome to hell  
  
bigdick: say goodbye to your sanity  
  
Jackson: honestly should've seen this coming  
  
seemsnice: quick tip: if stiles shows up, run for your life  
  
Backstabber: speaking of which he's been awfully quiet  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: oh I'm sorry. i dont converse with ppl who insult my good name  
  
Jackson: is this about me saying u suck at lacrosse  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: maybe  
  
Jackson: well u still do  
  
 _ImpulsiveDickSucker has changed Jackson's name to lizardbreath_  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: whatever sympathy i had for u is gone  
  
lizardbreath: that's fair  
  
reallyhot: i cannot believe u and lydia actually dated  
  
meanie: actually....  
  
lizardbreath: we weren't really together  
  
FakeAssHoe: what?  
  
meanie: well when I first met jackson I could immediately see through the layer of internalised homophobia due to lack of parental attention  
  
lizardbreath: which was really awkward since I was flirting with her  
  
meanie: so i decided to take him under my wing as my Soon To Realise He's Gay Best Friend  
  
meanie: can't take all the credit tho. danny really helped on his road to acceptance  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: well this information would've been nice to know sooner. I could've asked u out  
  
meanie: u did ask me out. multiple times. I said no  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: yeah well if i'd known u weren't dating jackson i probably would've asked u out a lot more  
  
FakeAssHoe: i can confirm stiles was *this* close to kidnapping jackson and burying him out on the lacrosse field  
  
bigdick: surprised he isn't still planning to  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: who said I wasn't  
  
lizardbreath: really loving the warm welcome guys


	6. Chapter 6

**[01:31PM]**  
  
 **Lydia --- > Jackson**  
  
Jackson: hey can I come over  
  
Jackson: i need to talk to u  
  
Lydia: ok... is everything okay?  
  
Jackson: yeah it's fine. I just need to tell u this in person  
  
Lydia: ok then  
  
 **[02:11PM]**

 **The Pack**  
  
lizardbreath: uh guys...  
  
reallyhot: what  
  
lizardbreath: i have to tell u something  
  
seemsnice: my anxiety is spiking. spill  
  
lizardbreath: im moving to London  
  
FakeAssHoe: What  
  
Backstabber: The  
  
bigdick: Fuck  
  
lizardbreath: I've already told lydia in person. thought u guys should know too  
  
meanie: im gonna miss u so much jackson!  
  
lizardbreath: u too lydia  
  
lizardbreath: oh and allison?  
  
Backstabber: yes?  
  
lizardbreath: just remember, if u ever hurt lydia, I have sharp claws, paralytic venom and a short temper  
  
lizardbreath: doesn't matter how far away I am. I will end u  
  
Backstabber: no need to worry, jackson. i love lydia  
  
meanie: awww babe i love u too!!  
  
lizardbreath: im surprised stiles doesn't have any parting words  
  
FakeAssHoe: he just looked at his phone and put it back down  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: i do not have anything to say to u jackson  
  
lizardbreath: what? did I really leave stiles "motormouth" stilinski speechless?  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: okay fine you're a douchebag. happy?  
  
meanie: stiles!  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: ugh fine  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: but once i got to know u  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: ...you're not that bad  
  
lizardbreath: that's literally the sweetest thing you've ever said to me  
  
lizardbreath: and while u may still suck at lacrosse  
  
lizardbreath: u do give moderately good head  
  
reallyhot: awww they're bonding  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: shut it  
  
lizardbreath: shut it  
  
seemsnice: jackson and stiles going from mortal enemies to twinning is my aesthetic  
  
bigdick: that's an oddly specific aesthetic  
  
lizardbreath: well i guess i'll see u guys around  
  
FakeAssHoe: bye!  
  
meanie: have fun in London!  
  
 _lizardbreath has left the chat_  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: WHO THE FUCK CALLS ME MOTORMOUTH?!?!


	7. Chapter 7

**[06:45PM]**  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: so I've been thinking...  
  
FakeAssHoe: oh no  
  
bigdick: run for the hills!  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: just hear me out. this may be my best idea yet  
  
reallyhot: this is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill!  
  
Backstabber: this may just be the biggest threat we've ever faced  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: Pack nights  
  
sourwolf: what  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: we all come together and hang out as a pack  
  
meanie: is this your way of saying your constant need for affection requires us regularly spending time together  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: yes  
  
meanie: then no  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: oh come on  
  
FakeAssHoe: it's actually not that bad of an idea  
  
seemsnice: and it does sound like a good way for us all to bond more  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: perfect! let's all meet at derek's at 8  
  
sourwolf: woah hold it. tonight?  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: yes. why wait?  
  
sourwolf: no way! peter's back home  
  
bigdick: wait where'd he go?  
  
sourwolf: no one ever knows  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: luckily for us peter enjoys our company  
  
 _ImpulsiveDickSucker has added HotterHale to the chat_  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: isn't that right peter?  
  
HotterHale: I'd love to see u kids again  
  
sourwolf: >:(  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: there. all good?  
  
FakeAssHoe: i don't know, stiles. my grades have been slipping and i really need to study for the quiz on Friday  
  
seemsnice: the biology one?  
  
FakeAssHoe: yeah  
  
seemsnice: im kinda good at bio. I could help u study  
  
FakeAssHoe: pack night is officially on!!!  
  
Backstabber: woo hoo!! me and lydia will be there. we're on our way back from a date  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: great! who's bringing snacks  
  
bigdick: i can grab some  
  
reallyhot: then i'm coming with u. sorry babe but u have terrible taste  
  
seemsnice: i think i should come with u 2 just to make sure u don't make out the whole time  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: ok let's get going! scott, what's taking so long?  
  
FakeAssHoe: what? r u outside?  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: yes!  
  
FakeAssHoe: and u didn't think to tell me?  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: just get down here  
  
FakeAssHoe: fine on my way  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: in the meantime derek got any good movies?  
  
meanie: i do not trust derek's taste in movies  
  
sourwolf: excuse me?!  
  
Backstabber: after all his idea of fun is brooding around anyone having a good time  
  
HotterHale: she does kind of have a point  
  
sourwolf: well I'm sorry the trauma of my family literally going up in flames upsets me sometimes!!!  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: derek do u need a hug  
  
sourwolf: ......  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: I'll take that as an emotionally unstable yes. we're on our way  
  
seemsnice: derek being emotionally vulnerable to stiles is my new aesthetic  
  
sourwolf: isaac do not make me bring up the freezer  
  
seemsnice: ......  
  
 **[08:12PM]**  
  
FakeAssHoe: yo isaac we're all here where r u guys?  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: maybe they're having a threesome  
  
Backstabber: STILES!  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: what? he's hot, boyd's hot, erica's hot, a threesome was inevitable  
  
meanie: i tried calling them but all their phones r off  
  
FakeAssHoe: i don't like this. imma go look for them

HotterHale: what r u? their babysitter?  
  
sourwolf: hate to say it but he's right, scott. they're werewolves, i think they're competent enough to keep themselves safe

FakeAssHoe: then where r they?  
  
Backstabber: ok calm down scott. if they're not back in an hour I'll help u look for them  
  
FakeAssHoe: thanks ali  
  
meanie: well in that case i'm coming with. i'm not letting my girlfriend go out into possible danger  
  
Backstabber: that's so sweet! <3  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: ugh this is gonna be one of those things where we all have to go isn't it?  
  
FakeAssHoe: actually u, derek and peter should stay in case they come back  
  
sourwolf: i still think you're overreacting

ImpulsiveDickSucker: guess it's just me and the Hale boys

meanie: please don't have a threesome

HotterHale: no promises

 **[09:12PM]**  
  
FakeAssHoe: that's an hour! allison, lydia, let's go  
  
Backstabber: but the movie was just getting good  
  
FakeAssHoe: u promised!  
  
meanie: fine let's go. do u even know where to start?  
  
FakeAssHoe: i can howl. or track his scent. whatever it takes  
  
sourwolf: his?

FakeAssHoe: *their  
  
FakeAssHoe: whatever, let's just go  
  
 **Scott --- > Stiles**  
  
Stiles: be careful  
  
Scott: don't worry, I'm always careful  
  
Stiles: no you're not. and I know that bcz I've been your best friend for years  
  
Stiles: and i know that u have a tendency to let your heart take the lead. even if it gets u into trouble  
  
Scott: stiles, I can handle it  
  
Stiles: i know u can. just... use your head every once in a while ok? now hurry up and find him  
  
Scott: come on, man. u know what I meant  
  
Stiles: i know exactly what u meant  
  
Stiles: best friend remember?  
  
Scott: ......  
  
 **[11:58PM]**  
  
 **The Pack**  
  
meanie: we've searched all of Beacon Hills and nothing, not a trace of them  
  
Backstabber: let's just regroup at the loft and plan what to do next there  
  
FakeAssHoe: no, I have to find them!  
  
 **The Alpha Pack**  
  
 _Isaac added Scott and Derek to the chat_  
  
Scott: isaac, thank God you're okay  
  
Scott: where r u? we've been looking everywhere for u guys  
  
Isaac: your concern is adorable but...  
  
 _Isaac changed their name to Deucalion_  
  
Deucalion: i'm not who you're looking for


	8. Chapter 8

**[12:00PM]**  
  
 **The Alpha Pack**  
  
Scott: where r they?  
  
Deucalion: they're okay, for now  
  
Derek: what do u want, deucalion?  
  
Scott: u know this guy?  
  
Derek: not personally but yeah  
  
Derek: he's the leader of the Alpha Pack  
  
Deucalion: i think some introductions r in order  
  
Deucalion: firstly there's the twins  
  
Aiden: sup alphas  
  
Ethan: how u doin, scott?  
  
Deucalion: then there's Kali  
  
Kali: your betas r annoying  
  
Deucalion: and last but not least, Ennis  
  
Ennis: i don't get why the kid is here. he's not even an actual alpha yet  
  
Deucalion: all in good time, ennis. scott just needs the right push  
  
Scott: i don't know what u want from me but if u hurt my friends I will kill all of u  
  
Kali: ooh I'm shaking  
  
Deucalion: alright, that's enough. scott, derek, we'll be in touch  
  
Scott: wait no tell me where they r  
  
Scott: GET BACK HERE  
  
 **Scott --- > Derek**  
  
Derek: stiles just got a call from mellisa  
  
Scott: my mom? is she okay?  
  
Derek: yeah but...  
  
Scott: derek!  
  
Derek: Isaac's in the hospital  
  
Scott: then what r we waiting for? let's go  
  
 **[05:20PM]**  
  
 **Scott --- > Isaac**  
  
Scott: u know, I'm really glad you're okay  
  
Isaac: yeah luckily that girl grabbed my phone when she saved me  
  
Scott: u said u have no idea who she is?  
  
Isaac: not a clue  
  
Isaac: i just wish I could remember where I was  
  
Isaac: i have to help erica and boyd  
  
Scott: and we will. deaton said he thinks he's got something that could help. meet us at the clinic  
  
Isaac: this is gonna be painful isn't it?  
  
Scott: kind of always is. but don't worry, I wont let anything bad happen to u  
  
Isaac: thanks scott  
  
 **[09:31PM]**  
  
 **The Pack**  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: well I'd say that rescue mission was a success  
  
FakeAssHoe: yeah not only did we save erica and boyd but we found derek's sister too  
  
reallyhot: thanks u so much  
  
bigdick: yeah we really appreciate it  
  
Backstabber: but the Alpha Pack is gonna keep hunting u guys to get to scott and derek  
  
sourwolf: that's why they have to go into hiding. at least for now. cora too  
  
reallyhot: r u sure about this derek?  
  
sourwolf: im not risking your lives for one of deucalion's games  
  
HotterHale: i have some contacts in mexico that can help u guys lay low  
  
bigdick: thanks peter. u too, derek. seriously  
  
sourwolf: no problem. just keep an eye on cora  
  
reallyhot: don't worry, we'll protect her  
  
sourwolf: actually I'm more worried about u two  
  
seemsnice: im really gonna miss u guys  
  
bigdick: we'll miss u too, isaac. goodbye guys!  
  
reallyhot: kick deucalion's ass for us!  
  
 _bigdick has left the chat_  
  
 _reallyhot has left the chat_  
  
seemsnice: i hate goodbyes  
  
Backstabber: cookies always make me feel better. why don't u come so I can make u some  
  
seemsnice: yeah thanks ali  
  
Backstabber: no prob  
  
Backstabber: in fact why don't u all come over  
  
meanie: sure  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: on my way  
  
FakeAssHoe: actually I'm really tired. I'm gonna head home and crash but u guys have fun  
  
Backstabber: k see u tomorrow  
  
 **[11:07PM]**  
  
 **Scott --- > Isaac**  
  
Isaac: scott  
  
Isaac: scott!  
  
Isaac: SCOTT!  
  
Scott: dude I was asleep. what's wrong  
  
Isaac: can I crash at your place for a bit?  
  
Scott: what? why? what happened?  
  
Isaac: derek's just been really... cold after having to send cora away  
  
Isaac: i know it's not his fault but... idk i guess I don't wanna be a burden  
  
Scott: u could never be a burden  
  
Scott: come over, I'll let u in  
  
Isaac: actually I'm already outside  
  
Scott: oh  
  
Scott: ok I'll be right down  
  
Isaac: no need. just open your window  
  
Scott: isaac you're not crawling through my window. if you're gonna be staying here then my mom's gonna find out eventually  
  
Scott: it's better if she knows sooner than later  
  
Isaac: don't u think it's a little soon to be meeting the parents?  
  
Scott: don't worry she'll love u  
  
Isaac: okay

**[12:49PM]**

**Derek --- > Cora**

Cora: thank u

Derek: no problem. just trying to keep u safe

Cora: that's not what I meant

Derek: it's okay, cora. I wanted to

Cora: i can't believe u gave your alpha powers to save me

Derek: it's not a big deal. even tho peter was throwing a riot the whole time

Derek: i would've given up anything not to lose u again 

Cora: don't get all sappy on me now. I'm gonna cry

Derek: just promise me you'll stay out of danger

Cora: come on, u know us Hales have never been good at that

Derek: ok but plz don't get killed. I'd like to have at least 1 family member I can tolerate

Cora: right back at ya

Derek: goodbye cora

Cora: no, see u later, derek

Derek: who the fuck taught u optimism? this is not how a Hale behaves!

Cora: I love you

Derek: love you too

 **[02:20AM]**  
  
 **Scott --- > Stiles**  
  
Stiles: scott  
  
Stiles: scott!  
  
Stiles: SCOTT!!!  
  
Scott: oh my God why will no one let me sleep  
  
Stiles: help!  
  
Scott: what's wrong  
  
Stiles: i may or may not have just slept with derek hale  
  
Scott: OH  
  
Scott: MY  
  
Scott: FUCKING  
  
Scott: GOD  
  
Scott: back up how did this happen  
  
Stiles: well we were eating cookies at lydia's

Stiles: then I thought derek might want some so I took some to his place  
  
Stiles: only to find him crying  
  
Stiles: i gave him one of my famous comfort hugs  
  
Stiles: comfort hugging turned into comfort kissing  
  
Stiles: and comfort kissing turned into comfort sex  
  
Stiles: and now I'm in lying in bed next to him freaking the fuck out  
  
Scott: isn't this kind of a good thing? u said u liked him  
  
Stiles: well yeah but it doesn't feel right. he wasn't in a good place

Stiles: I feel like I took advantage of him. or he was just using me to feel better about losing cora again  
  
Scott: i suggest u wait until morning and then talk things over. honestly  
  
Stiles: ok I will  
  
Scott: great now let me go back to bed. between u and isaac I'm barely gonna get any sleep  
  
Stiles: wait isaac???  
  
Scott: it's not what it sounds like. he's just staying here for a while  
  
Stiles: where is here?  
  
Scott: my house  
  
Stiles: where in your house?  
  
Scott: .....  
  
Stiles: he's in your bed isn't he?!?!  
  
Scott: well i wasn't gonna let him sleep on the couch  
  
Stiles: u have a guest bedroom  
  
Scott: the mattress is uncomfortable  
  
Stiles: false. I've slept like a baby in that bed  
  
Scott: plus he said he was cold  
  
Stiles: im right next to derek and it feels like sleeping with a radiator  
  
Scott: whatever, just go to bed!  
  
Stiles: wait just one more thing  
  
Scott: what?  
  
Stiles: remember when I told u about how ridiculous those theories were that werewolves have knots?  
  
 _Scott has muted the chat_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not take some creative liberties with the plot/storylines just because I can. Expect... the unexpected

**[12:00PM]**  
  
 **The Alpha Pack**  
  
Ethan: so have u made your decision yet, scott?  
  
Scott: i already made it clear neither me nor derek want anything to do with any of u  
  
Deucalion: well my offer to derek no longer stands as he is no longer an alpha  
  
 _Deucalion removed Derek from the chat_  
  
Scott: doesn't really change anything. I'm not leaving my pack  
  
Ennis: i told u, deucalion. he'll never have what it takes  
  
Scott: look in case u haven't noticed we have some dark druid thingy that's killing innocent people so I really don't have time to join your evil cult right now  
  
Kali: ooh he's got attitude I like it  
  
Aiden: u haven't even thought it through, have u? imagine limitless power just for a small sacrifice  
  
Scott: do I even wanna know what that sacrifice is?  
  
Ennis: it's easy, just kill your whole pack  
  
Scott: ......  
  
Scott: u know it makes sense why there's only 5 of u. yall have the worst social skills I have ever come across  
  
 _Scott has left the chat_  
  
 **[03:32AM]**  
  
 **The Pack**  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: i don't like em  
  
FakeAssHoe: who?  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: those twins  
  
Backstabber: Ethan and Aiden?  
  
meanie: uh yeah that's been pretty well established since they want scott to kill us all  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: well yeah there's that but there's so much more  
  
sourwolf: please enlighten us on how the homicidal twin werewolves that can merge into one can possibly get worse  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: im glad u asked  
  
HotterHale: i kind of wish u didn't  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: first of all ethan just started dating danny  
  
Backstabber: i can't find it  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: what?  
  
Backstabber: the point  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: are u blind? this is obviously some plot to put the people we care about in danger so scott will join them  
  
FakeAssHoe: i still don't get why they want me so bad  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: you're an alpha, okay? u r the apex predator  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: everyone wants u, u know? you're like the hot girl that every guy wants  
  
FakeAssHoe: the hot girl?  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: u r the hottest girl  
  
seemsnice: what... did I just wake up to?  
  
FakeAssHoe: im the hot girl...  
  
seemsnice: yes u are  
  
FakeAssHoe: :)  
  
 **[06:23PM]**  
  
 **Stiles --- > Derek**  
  
Stiles: uh hey  
  
Derek: what's up  
  
Stiles: can we talk?  
  
Derek: uh sure  
  
Stiles: cool, I'm coming over  
  
Derek: what? no  
  
Stiles: why not?  
  
Derek: I've got plans  
  
Stiles: what the? who is this imposter? derek hale does not do plans unless they're the save the world kind of plans  
  
Stiles: which I would already know about  
  
Derek: well if must know i actually have a date  
  
Stiles: with fucking whom?!?!  
  
Derek: uh... I dont think I should answer that  
  
Stiles: derek hale, spill. right. now!  
  
Derek: fine. it's jennifer  
  
Stiles: who the fuck is jennifer?  
  
Derek: as in jennifer blake. or as u call her, miss blake  
  
Stiles: MY TEACHER?!?!  
  
Stiles: WHY!?!?  
  
Derek: we had a connection. I think I really like her  
  
Stiles: derek, as much as I want u to be happy and to find someone who'll make u stop being so grouchy  
  
Stiles: i don't think I can go to school, see my teacher and go "Oh hey jenny, derek told me to remind u that u left your underwear at his place but try not to come over tonight as we're planning the takedown of an evil cult of alpha werewolves and a dark druid who's sacrificing people. also, how'd I do on the test?"  
  
Derek: i can guarantee that u will never have to utter those words  
  
Stiles: that's not the fucking point  
  
Derek: stiles I appreciate your concern but I promise, everything is gonna be fine  
  
Stiles: fine. have fun screwing my teacher. we both know u have a habit of putting out on the first date  
  
Derek: stiles wait!  
  
 _Stiles has muted the chat_

 **[10:19AM]**  
  
 **Unknown --- > Stiles**  
  
Unknown: hey stiles  
  
Stiles: who is this?  
  
Unknown: a friend  
  
Stiles: i don't have the time or quite frankly the patience for mind games right now  
  
Stiles: tell me who u r or you're getting blocked  
  
Unknown: fine, it's aiden   
  
Stiles: what the? what the hell do u want?  
  
Aiden: i just noticed u looked extra gloomy today  
  
Aiden: what happened? your friends realise you're the weak link?  
  
Stiles: ex-fucking-cuse me?!  
  
Aiden: oh come on. we all know it's true  
  
Aiden: scott, the brave alpha  
  
Aiden: isaac, the loyal beta  
  
Aiden: allison, the huntress  
  
Aiden: derek, the born werewolf  
  
Aiden: lydia, the smartest girl in school and probably future president of America  
  
Aiden: and then stiles, the dead weight  
  
Stiles: u know what? I'm fucking tired of your stupid pack walking around like they own the place  
  
Stiles: I can take u down right now  
  
Aiden: u sure about that?  
  
Stiles: yeah just me and u, we'll see who's weak then  
  
Aiden: fine. meet me in the locker room in 5 minutes so I can tear u apart  
  
Stiles: we'll see about that  
  
 **[10:41AM]**  
  
 **The Pack**  
  
FakeAssHoe: stiles where r u? we're at our lunch table. i need your help  
  
seemsnice: I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHAT U SAY, ALLISON! TEEN BEACH MOVIE IS A CINEMATIC MASTERPIECE  
  
Backstabber: IT'S SHIT COMPARED TO HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL! HOW IS THIS EVEN A QUESTION?!  
  
FakeAssHoe: lydia aren't u even gonna try to help?  
  
meanie: i see no claws nor arrows. therefore I cannot be bothered  
  
FakeAssHoe: stiles plz hurry  
  
 **[11:09AM]**  
  
 **Aiden --- > Stiles**  
  
Stiles: not a single soul  
  
Aiden: agreed  
  
Stiles: i hope u know this doesn't mean anything  
  
Aiden: oh really? coz here I was ready to climb into your balcony and propose my undying love for u  
  
Stiles: ur sarcasm is subpar at best  
  
Aiden: fuck u!  
  
Stiles: u just did!  
  
Aiden: whatever. it never happened  
  
Stiles: yeah but tip for your next victim: try being a little more gentle  
  
Aiden: you're the one that wanted to fuck a werewolf  
  
Stiles: what the hell is that supposed to mean?  
  
Aiden: don't think I didn't hear moan derek's name  
  
Stiles: i have no recollection of such an event  
  
Aiden: poor stiles. can't have the guy he wants so he'll fuck any guy in sight  
  
Stiles: you're trash. goodbye. forever  
  
Aiden: just 1 question  
  
Aiden: do u... always wear that kind of underwear to school?  
  
 _Stiles has muted the chat_  
  
Aiden: that sounds like a yes


	10. Chapter 10

**[04:24AM]**  
  
 **Stiles --- > Derek**  
  
Stiles: derek!  
  
Stiles: derek where r u?  
  
Stiles: please answer me!  
  
Stiles: u can't be dead! u can't be  
  
Stiles: there's so much I wanted to tell u  
  
Stiles: i love u  
  
Stiles: fuck I'm in love with u!  
  
Stiles: that night we slept together was the best night of my life  
  
Stiles: and i couldn't handle it when u started going out with Jennifer  
  
Stiles: i slept with Aiden of all people just to make me feel... wanted but all I could think about was u  
  
Stiles: your smile, as rare it is to see. the way your eyes shimmer when u wolf out, no matter what colour they r. the way u touched me... like... like u loved me too  
  
Stiles: i don't think I can handle u dying derek. please be okay. please  
  
 **[07:51AM]**  
  
 **The Pack**  
  
FakeAssHoe: GUYS  
  
meanie: what?  
  
FakeAssHoe: DEREK'S ALIVE  
  
Backstabber: what?!  
  
seemsnice: for real?!  
  
FakeAssHoe: yeah he's at the loft. he said miss blake saved him. he broke his phone so he used peter's phone to call me  
  
Backstabbe: our teacher miss blake?  
  
FakeAssHoe: yeah. come on, we gotta go see him  
  
meanie: wait does stiles know  
  
FakeAssHoe: i haven't been able to get a hold of him yet  
  
meanie: ok u guys go ahead. I'll pick him up on my way there  
  
FakeAssHoe: thanks lydia  
  
 **[08:19AM]**  
  
 **Stiles --- > Lydia**  
  
Lydia: stiles  
  
Lydia: stiles get down here we have to go  
  
Lydia: STILES!  
  
Lydia: fine I'm coming in and getting u myself  
  
 **[08:22AM]**  
  
 **The Pack**  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: DEREK'S ALIVE AND NONE OF YOU TOLD ME?!  
  
Backstabber: unbelievable  
  
meanie: we're almost there, been there in a sec  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: peter, give derek your phone  
  
HotterHale: what? why?  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: JUST DO IT  
  
HotterHale: okay fine  
  
HotterHale: hey stiles  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: fuck I really wish I could see u right now  
  
HotterHale: me too  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: don't u ever almost die ever again!  
  
HotterHale: I'll do my best  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: r u okay?  
  
HotterHale: nothing a little werewolf healing can't fix  
  
HotterHale: though one of your comfort hugs might make me feel a lot better  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: one extra large comfort hug comfort coming right up  
  
seemsnice: this is bordering on sexting territory and I do not like it  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: faster, lydia!  
  
meanie: say that again and I will yeet u out of this car  
  
 **[05:25PM]**  
  
 **Unknown --- > Stiles**  
  
Unknown: so the bad news is my girlfriend turned out to be the darach killing people...  
  
Unknown: but the good news is I got a new phone so I'd say that balances out quite nicely  
  
Stiles: ah, derek. your optimism and ability to deflect emotional pain through humor is absolutely iconic  
  
Derek: im sorry. I guess I should have listened to u. u told me dating her was a bad idea  
  
Stiles: yeah but... if we're being totally honest that was for more selfish reasons  
  
Derek: what do u mean?  
  
Stiles: I'll just show u  
  
 _Stiles sent screenshot1.jpg_  
  
 _Stiles sent screenshot2.jpg_  
  
Derek: u really said all this?  
  
Stiles: yep. it honestly felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest  
  
Derek: stiles... I dated jennifer because I thought u didn't want to be in a serious relationship with me  
  
Stiles: what?  
  
Derek: i thought what happened between us was just sex. but I wanted it to be so much more  
  
Stiles: then let's do it now!  
  
Derek: r u sure? after seeing all my emotional baggage in action do u really wanna be with me?  
  
Stiles: absolutely. there's not a doubt in my mind that you're the only one I wanna be with  
  
Derek: stiles... I love u  
  
Stiles: i love u too derek!  
  
Derek: now get over here  
  
Stiles: why?  
  
Derek: coz I wanna make love to u dammit!  
  
Stiles: ON MY WAY!!!  
  
 **[12:00PM]**  
  
 **Deucalion --- > Scott**  
  
Deucalion: farewell, scott  
  
Scott: bye.  
  
Deucalion: throughout all the alphas I've meet, u r the only one deserving of the title of true alpha. but u won't be able to keep your hands clean forever  
  
Scott: yeah yeah yada yada u done?  
  
Deucalion: i am certain our paths will cross again someday  
  
Scott: u have your sight back. can't u see I'm not interested in this conversation?  
  
Deucalion: *eyeroll*

 **[02:21PM]**  
  
 **The Pack**  
  
FakeAssHoe: how the fuck did we survive all of THAT?  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: yeah not only did we have to face an entire pack of power hungry alphas  
  
meanie: but we also had to deal with an evil druid who wanted the power of a mystical tree stomp  
  
sourwolf: who dated me and masqueraded as a high school teacher when really she's an emissary of Kali's old pack  
  
Backstabber: and in order to stop her, we had to reactivate said tree stomp, therefore bringing more supernatural creatures to Beacon Hills  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: and also put a "darkness" in me, scott and allison, whatever the fuck that means  
  
seemsnice: hey it wasn't all bad tho. Scott's mom likes me  
  
FakeAssHoe: told ya she would. oh, and im a true alpha now  
  
meanie: u guys may only refer to me by my new official title: "Lydia Martin, the great banshee of Beacon Hills and harbinger of death and destruction"  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: im so getting that printed on a shirt!  
  
sourwolf: also me and stiles r finally together  
  
HotterHale: about time. the sexual tension was getting annoying  
  
meanie: well let's enjoy the calm while it lasts coz... I don't know if it's me being a banshee or reactivating a supernatural beacon but I feel something... dark coming  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: r u gonna start saying stuff like this all the time? coz I'd really prefer if u didn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love how this started out as a cute little fluff project and has now evolved into a test of how much unnecessary angst I can dump into this show


	11. Chapter 11

**[06:22AM]**  
  
FakeAssHoe: so stiles how'd it go?  
  
Backstabber: how'd what go?  
  
FakeAssHoe: telling his dad about the supernatural  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: as good as it can go. he was definitely confused but I think he'll adjust  
  
meanie: imagine trying to digest everything we've seen all at once  
  
seemsnice: yeah we've been through way too much for a couple of high school teens  
  
sourwolf: uhh stiles did u happen to mention that u r dating the werewolf that he tried to arrest on multiple occasions?  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: there's only so much the poor man can take in at once. but I will soon  
  
FakeAssHoe: see u guys at school!  
  
 _FakeAssHoe sent sweetride.jpg_  
  
Backstabber: scott stop  
  
FakeAssHoe: what do u mean  
  
meanie: THIS IS THE TENTH PICTURE OF YOUR NEW BIKE YOU'VE SENT US  
  
HotterHale: TODAY  
  
FakeAssHoe: jealousy is a horrible thing  
  
seemsnice: i like it, scott  
  
FakeAssHoe: thank u isaac. everyone else, yall trash!  
  
FakeAssHoe: in fact, do u wanna ride with me to school?  
  
seemsnice: yeah sure  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: be sure to hold onto him extra tight isaac!  
  
FakeAssHoe: BiTcH i sWeAr tO gOd!  
  
 **[08:02AM]**  
  
 **Aiden --- > Scott**  
  
Aiden: heyy scott  
  
Scott: no  
  
 **Ethan --- > Scott**  
  
Ethan: can we PLEASE join your pack  
  
Scott: absolutely not  
  
 **The Pack**  
  
FakeAssHoe: UGH Aiden and Ethan keep bugging me!!!  
  
HotterHale: not saying we should have killed em....  
  
HotterHale: but we should have killed em  
  
sourwolf: peter how many times have i told u that murder is not the solution to everything  
  
HotterHale: says the nephew that literally lit me on fire  
  
sourwolf: well to be fair u tried to kill me first  
  
HotterHale: and to be more fair u ACTUALLY killed me  
  
sourwolf: okay so maybe murder is occasionally the solution  
  
FakeAssHoe: there shall be no murder!  
  
 **[05:51PM]**  
  
 **Stiles --- > Scott**  
  
Stiles: scott where r u?  
  
Stiles: u chased after that coyote and I don't really feel safe standing here alone  
  
Stiles: scott I hear growling. hurry!  
  
Stiles: okay so that might have been my stomach but my point still stands  
  
Scott: on my way back, dude. don't worry  
  
Scott: also, I think I found Malia  
  
Stiles: really? how did following a coyote lead to u finding someone who's been presumed dead for about 8 years  
  
Scott: no, malia is the coyote  
  
Stiles: huh?  
  
Scott: yeah. I don't know how but I looked into her eyes and... I just know it's her  
  
Stiles: so she's a... werecoyote???  
  
Scott: yeah I guess so  
  
Stiles: then why isn't she turning back?!  
  
Scott: uh I don't think she can  
  
Stiles: this is getting way too complicated. just get over here before I get eaten by a regular coyote

 **[12:43AM]**  
  
 **The Pack**  
  
FakeAssHoe: hey guys so that new girl Kira just gave me a ton of info on what could be causing this whole darkness in me, stiles and ali  
  
seemsnice: u know, as I much as think she's really nice, I don't think we should let her get too close considering... well, everything  
  
meanie: yeah tru. which is too bad. I think she really likes u, scott  
  
FakeAssHoe: what? why would u think that?  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: oh gee I don't know. maybe because she looked she was about to explode when u smiled at her  
  
FakeAssHoe: oh, I didn't really notice  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: scott can I ask u an honest question  
  
FakeAssHoe: yeah  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: what's your sexuality?  
  
FakeAssHoe: ......  
  
Backstabber: u don't have to answer if you're uncomfortable  
  
meanie: just know that this is a safe space  
  
FakeAssHoe: i know. I just... I didn't expect to be coming out today  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: u know what? why don't we go around and all say our sexual orientations?  
  
meanie: I'll go first. i am a proud lesbian  
  
Backstabber: i, just like my beautiful girlfriend, am also lesbian  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: i am bisexual  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: derek says that he is bi as well  
  
FakeAssHoe: r u with him right now?  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: yes  
  
FakeAssHoe: r u two....?  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: yes  
  
FakeAssHoe: is that why you're not at school today?  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: yes  
  
FakeAssHoe: what happened to having a good attendance this year?  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: derek's dick happened  
  
HotterHale: i'm pansexual  
  
HotterHale: also, stiles, u and derek need to keep it down, you're not the only ones in this house  
  
seemsnice: lol peter pan  
  
seemsnice: anyway I'm gay as fuck  
  
FakeAssHoe: how am I only finding out now that none of my friends are straight?  
  
FakeAssHoe: oh and I'm demisexual  
  
Backstabber: thanks for telling us, scott  
  
meanie: yeah welcome to the club!  
  
FakeAssHoe: thanks guys  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: so the real question is, do u like kira? coz if u do, i think u should ask her out  
  
FakeAssHoe: it's just thaOH FUCK  
  
Backstabber: what the? what just happened?

ImpulsiveDickSucker: is he trying to dodge my question? scott, I shall not be ignored!  
  
meanie: scott! SCOTT!  
  
seemsnice: oh my fucking god he fucking dead  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: isaac, nice but not the time  
  
FakeAssHoe: so I've got good news, bad news and confusing news  
  
Backstabber: start talking  
  
FakeAssHoe: malia just tried to attack kira  
  
meanie: the werecoyote?  
  
FakeAssHoe: yep that's the one  
  
FakeAssHoe: good news is, I managed to use my alpha howl to make her turn human  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: that's awesome!  
  
FakeAssHoe: bad news, I did it right in front of kira  
  
seemsnice: shit  
  
FakeAssHoe: but the confusing news is... i don't think she's... entirely human


	12. Chapter 12

**[05:33PM]**  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: ok so malia has been returned to her dad so everything's good on that end  
  
meanie: and kira?  
  
FakeAssHoe: we managed to get her phone back from my dad  
  
Backstabber: are u okay with him being back?  
  
FakeAssHoe: well it's definitely bad timing. not to mention just plain irritating to have him just pop in out of nowhere after all these years  
  
seemsnice: sorry about that. I'm here if u need to talk. or u know, just bond over our daddy issues  
  
FakeAssHoe: thanks isaac  
  
HotterHale: now can we quickly discuss what exactly kira is  
  
Backstabber: i remember derek saying something about fox spirits  
  
sourwolf: she's a kitsune  
  
Backstabber: so... fox spirit?  
  
sourwolf: yes  
  
FakeAssHoe: why don't I add her so she can explain things properly herself  
  
meanie: sure  
  
 _FakeAssHoe added Kira to the chat_  
  
Kira: hi guys  
  
meanie: hey. guess you've had a pretty eventful first week in town  
  
Kira: yeah pretty much. are all of u... different?  
  
FakeAssHoe: most of us. everyone introduce yourself and say what u are. i'm scott and, as u already know, I'm a werewolf  
  
seemsnice: isaac. werewolf  
  
sourwolf: derek hale. also werewolf  
  
HotterHale: peter. werewolf  
  
meanie: lydia. banshee  
  
Backstabber: allison. not really supernatural but I'm a hunter  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: stiles. vampire  
  
FakeAssHoe: stiles is not a vampire!  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: u have no proof of such allegations  
  
meanie: stiles, please don't scare the poor girl away  
  
Backstabber: so, kira, do u know anything about these oni warriors?  
  
Kira: well yeah turns out they belong to my mother (so sorry she literally terrorised u with them) (also she happens to be over 900 years old so... yeah)  
  
seemsnice: did she mention why she sent her warriors after us?  
  
Kira: she's been trying to find the nogitsune. it's basically a dark kitsune, a trickster fox  
  
HotterHale: any ideas who it is?  
  
Kira: no but it has to be stopped or else it will unleash chaos upon the world  
  
Backstabber: yeah that's totally not terrifying  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: on a completely unrelated note, kira, if you're gonna be one of us, u need a better username  
  
Kira: sure go for it  
  
FakeAssHoe: oh dear  
  
meanie: kira i'm so sorry for what's about to happen to u  
  
 _ImpulsiveDickSucker has changed Kira's name to foxymama_  
  
FakeAssHoe: ......  
  
Backstabber: .......  
  
meanie: .......  
  
HotterHale: ........  
  
foxymama: ........  
  
seemsnice: let's be honest that could've gone a whole lot worse  
  
 **[11:42PM]**  
  
FakeAssHoe: i... can't believe stiles is the nogitsune  
  
Backstabber: we'll find a way to save him, scott  
  
meanie: i hate to say it but I think we're gonna need Aiden and Ethan's help  
  
sourwolf: I unfortunately agree  
  
FakeAssHoe: ugh fine  
  
 _FakeAssHoe added Aiden and Ethan to the chat_  
  
FakeAssHoe: consider this a temporary alliance. if u help us stop the nogitsune then I might let u into our pack  
  
Aiden: thanks scott  
  
Ethan: we won't let u down  
  
seemsnice: first matter of business  
  
 _seemsnice has changed Ethan's name to TweedleDee_  
  
 _seemsnice has changed Aiden's name to TweedleDum_  
  
TweedleDee: fuck u!  
  
TweedleDum: fuck u!  
  
sourwolf: the fact that u sent the same response makes it 10x funnier  
  
HotterHale: so how exactly are we planning to stop the nogitsune?  
  
ImpulsiveDickSucker: simple. u can't  
  
meanie: oh my god stiles???  
  
ImpImpulsiveDickSucker: try again, lydia.  
  
 _ImpulsiveDickSucker changed their name to VoidStiles_  
  
seemsnice: what the? I thought he was in Eichen  
  
VoidStiles: i was. luckily for me, your friend stiles gladly sacrificed control to save that poor Malia girl  
  
sourwolf: i swear to god once I get u out of stiles' body, I WILL KILL YOU  
  
VoidStiles: aww derek's cranky  
  
 _meanie kicked VoidStiles out of the chat_  
  
 **ERROR #H4CK3D PROTOCOL: 1NT0-TH3-V01D**  
  
VoidStiles: u can't get rid of me that easily  
  
HotterHale: how did u do that?  
  
VoidStiles: u should know that stiles has a variety of skills, even for a human  
  
foxymama: stop hiding from us in our friend. face us yourself!  
  
VoidStiles: ooh feisty. I like it  
  
VoidStiles: but you'll just have to face facts  
  
VoidStiles: u will never see your precious stiles again

FakeAssHoe: so long as i live, I will do whatever it takes to rid of my best friend of u  
  
VoidStiles: ouch scotty that really hurts  
  
VoidStiles: but, if that's how u feel, then i guess i'll have to kill u  
  
VoidStiles: and make stiles watch as he murders his best friend


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For context, this takes place shortly after they defeat Void Stiles

**[01:16PM]**  
  
 **Lydia --- > Isaac**  
  
Lydia: thank u so much!  
  
Isaac: for what?  
  
Lydia: u know exactly what  
  
Lydia: u saved allison's life  
  
Isaac: it was nothing  
  
Lydia: no, it wasn't  
  
Lydia: i wasn't there but... i could feel it. the scream was coming up my throat. I just knew it was her  
  
Lydia: that oni was about to kill her. and it would've if u hadn't stopped it  
  
Lydia: i couldn't imagine my life without her  
  
Isaac: oh my god are u crying?  
  
Isaac: plz don't cry. if u cry i'm gonna cry  
  
Lydia: again, thank u  
  
Isaac: no problem, lydia. I'd like to think u or allison would do the same if the tables were turned  
  
Lydia: i would, in a heartbeat, and i know she would as well  
  
Lydia: and i might not express it that much but I love u too. we all do  
  
Isaac: omg I really wanna hug u right now  
  
Lydia: what's stopping u?  
  
Isaac: u know what, you're right. im coming over and giving u the biggest hug ever  
  
Lydia: ali's here too and she says she'd love one as well  
  
Isaac: I'VE GOT HUGS FOR DAYS!  
  
 **[03:14AM]**  
  
 **The Pack**  
  
 _VoidStiles changed their name to VoidFreeStiles_  
  
VoidFreeStiles: im back bitches!  
  
sourwolf: i missed u so much baby  
  
HotterHale: thank goodness you're back. derek would not stop whining about u  
  
VoidFreeStiles: aww i missed u guys too  
  
FakeAssHoe: aiden, ethan, thank u for fighting alongside us  
  
FakeAssHoe: if u guys truly want to be part of our pack, you're welcome to join  
  
TweedleDum: thank u scott but... I don't think Beacon Hills is for us anymore  
  
Backstabber: what happened?  
  
TweedleDum: helping u guys felt... really good. we realise now that the life we were living before was messed up  
  
TweedleDee: so we wanna go out and do more good, try to fix old mistakes, become better people  
  
meanie: well I'm really glad you've seen the light but ethan, aren't u dating danny?  
  
TweedleDee: yeah we broke up. it was hard but he was really understanding  
  
VoidFreeStiles: that's sweet  
  
seemsnice: well have fun on wherever your adventure leads u  
  
TweedleDum: thanks. see u guys around  
  
 _TweedleDum has left the chat_  
  
TweedleDee: oh not sure if u know this but danny already knows about the supernatural so... yeah  
  
 _TweedleDee has left the chat_  
  
Backstabber: what the? he can't just drop a bomb like that and leave  
  
foxymama: i think he just did  
  
seemsnice: now, onto more pressing matters, can we please address how void stiles was so much hotter than regular stiles?  
  
FakeAssHoe: OMG I thought I was the only one who saw it  
  
VoidFreeStiles: excuse me?! how dare!  
  
sourwolf: sorry babe but void stiles could totally get it  
  
VoidFreeStiles: fine! maybe u can ask to fuck him instead coz u sure as hell ain't fucking me  
  
sourwolf: oh come on stiles I was kidding  
  
VoidFreeStiles: i don't wanna hear your excuses  
  
HotterHale: UGH STILES!  
  
VoidFreeStiles: what?  
  
HotterHale: HE'S WHINING AGAIN!  
  
 **[02:36PM]**  
  
Backstabber: hey isaac  
  
seemsnice: yes?  
  
Backstabber: wanna go to Paris?  
  
seemsnice: uh... try again. I think u made a typo or two  
  
Backstabber: nope  
  
Backstabber: i told my dad about u saving my life and he insisted that u come with us on our vacation to Paris  
  
Backstabber: plz say yes. I love him but I don't think I can handle being stuck with him all summer  
  
seemsnice: uh sure but wouldn't u rather go with lydia?  
  
meanie: can't. my mom wants our family to start bonding more so I'm stuck at home  
  
seemsnice: ok I'm in just text me the details  
  
FakeAssHoe: and just when I got used to sharing my bed with u  
  
FakeAssHoe: *ROOM  
  
VoidFreeStiles: oh scott u beautiful idiot  
  
VoidFreeStiles: guys can I add malia here? figured since I nearly killed her when I was in void mode I figured it's the least I can do  
  
FakeAssHoe: sure why not?  
  
foxymama: yeah I'd love to meet her  
  
 _VoidFreeStiles has added Malia to the chat_  
  
Malia: oh dear God stiles u didn't tell me there were this many of them  
  
meanie: relax. we don't bite  
  
HotterHale: speak for yourself honey  
  
VoidFreeStiles: don't worry, malia. you'll fit right in with us  
  
 _VoidFreeStiles changed Malia's name to HottestHale_  
  
HottestHale: wtf does that mean?  
  
meanie: STILES

HotterHale: WHAT DID U JUST DO?!  
  
VoidFreeStiles: NO ONE TOLD HER?!?!  
  
HottestHale: um can I get an explanation  
  
seemsnice: stiles is a dumbass. that's your explanation  
  
 **[07:29PM]**  
  
 **Isaac --- > Scott**  
  
Isaac: did allison ever tell u the argents have a private jet?  
  
Scott: no  
  
Isaac: the argents have a private jet  
  
Scott: nice!  
  
Scott: i'm gonna miss u, isaac  
  
Isaac: u too, scott  
  
Isaac: i love u  
  
Scott: i love u too  
  
Scott: .....  
  
Isaac: what's wrong?  
  
Scott: idk i thought...  
  
Scott: never mind  
  
Isaac: no scott tell me  
  
Scott: it's just... I thought saying those words to u would feel different  
  
Isaac: different how?  
  
Scott: idk. it's just that I feel so different when I'm around u  
  
Scott: u believe in me without hesitation, even when I don't believe in myself  
  
Isaac: that's coz you're my alpha  
  
Scott: no isaac it's not like that  
  
Scott: when I like into your eyes I....  
  
Isaac: u what...  
  
Scott: isaac, I...  
  
Isaac: scott what is it?  
  
Isaac: plz tell me  
  
Isaac: scott, my anxiety can't take this any longer  
  
Isaac: chris says we're about to take off, hurry!  
  
Scott: i love u  
  
Isaac: u already said that  
  
Scott: no like i love u. like the i-really-wanna-kiss-u-and-hold-you-and-touch-u-and-kiss-u-even-more type of i love u  
  
Isaac: oh.  
  
Scott: please don't hate me  
  
Isaac: i just told allison to stall chris  
  
Isaac: meet me outside the school on the lacrosse field  
  
Scott: what? why?  
  
Isaac: so i can kiss u and hold u and touch u and kiss u even more. hurry!  
  
Scott: i. am. RUNNING!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Isaac and Ali aren't here for the rest of the show (because of canon events my brain has repressed from my memory) I'm gonna to leave them in Paris for a while but they will most definitely return

**[01:34PM]**  
  
 **The Pack**  
  
seemsnice: we're really gonna miss u guys  
  
Backstabber: yeah same!  
  
meanie: hey u guys deserve a little R&R after all we've been through  
  
HottestHale: take lots of pics. france is beautiful this time of year  
  
Backstabber: will do  
  
seemsnice: we'll be back before u know it  
  
Backstabber: and until then we'll Skype every day  
  
foxymama: that better be a promise. Beacon Hills won't be the same without u guys  
  
seemsnice: now that I know scott loves me, u couldn't keep me away for long  
  
FakeAssHoe: <4  
  
VoidFreeStiles: ???  
  
FakeAssHoe: <3 is a heart so I thought <4 could be like i love u more than that  
  
seemsnice: oh scott my beautiful dumbass <5  
  
FakeAssHoe: <6  
  
sourwolf: if u guys keep this up i will riot  
  
HotterHale: don't shit on their love, derek  
  
sourwolf: do u even know what love is?  
  
HotterHale: no.  
  
Backstabber: i love this crazy family  
  
seemsnice: me too. now we gotta go, chris is complaining about a "lazy generation" and i feel like reminding him of the countless times I chose to not kill him  
  
Backstabber: isaac!  
  
seemsnice: what?  
  
Backstabber: please do not murder my father  
  
seemsnice: fine but only bcz u said please  
  
 _Backstabber has left the chat_  
  
 _seemsnice has left the chat_  
  
 **Allison --- > Lydia**  
  
Allison: i love u so much!!  
  
Lydia: i love u even more!!!  
  
Allison: I'll call u as soon as we touch down  
  
Lydia: u better. I already miss that gorgeous face  
  
Allison: stop it you're making me blush  
  
Lydia: good  
  
 **Scott --- > Isaac**  
  
Scott: i hate myself for taking so long to realise I had feelings for u  
  
Scott: and even longer to tell u  
  
Isaac: well I'm glad u actually did  
  
Isaac: now I have something to be excited to come back to  
  
Scott: i love u isaac  
  
Isaac: i love u too scott  
  
Scott: but quick question  
  
Isaac: what?  
  
Scott: was the bed in the guest bedroom really uncomfortable?  
  
Isaac: nope. tbh it felt like sleeping on a cloud  
  
Scott: and were u actually cold that night?  
  
Isaac: scott I'm a werewolf my body temperature is like super high  
  
Scott: i'm such a dumbass  
  
Isaac: but you're my dumbass. and I love u for that  
  
Scott: u just left but I already miss seeing u  
  
Isaac: well once we get settled in Paris maybe we can Skype, just the two of us...  
  
Scott: isaac u drive me crazy and i love every second of it!


	15. Chapter 15

**[02:44AM]**  
  
 **The Pack**  
  
FakeAssHoe: so guys... I have an announcement  
  
HotterHale: well this definitely isn't gonna end well  
  
FakeAssHoe: it's not bad news... exactly  
  
meanie: two questions: 1) how big did u fuck up? 2) are the police involved?  
  
VoidFreeStiles: 1) majorly. 2) not yet but they might soon considering he had to FUCKING KIDNAP SOMEONE  
  
sourwolf: scott please tell me he's joking  
  
FakeAssHoe: "kidnap" is a strong word  
  
foxymama: oh my god scott's finally lost his mind  
  
HottestHale: saw that coming. after all, stiles is his best friend  
  
VoidFreeStiles: hey!  
  
FakeAssHoe: guys can we focus?  
  
HotterHale: so we become accomplices to your crime? no thanks  
  
FakeAssHoe: just let me explain  
  
FakeAssHoe: liam, the guy I definitely did not kidnap  
  
VoidFreeStiles: he would've disagreed but his mouth was duct taped shut  
  
meanie: SCOTT!!  
  
FakeAssHoe: ANYWAY, he was in danger and the only way to save him was to bite him  
  
sourwolf: okay so how'd u get from giving him a werewolf bite to kidnapping him?  
  
FakeAssHoe: well he wouldn't really let me explain everything properly to him so I thought if he were... restrained... then he'd be more likely to listen  
  
HottestHale: so then what happened?  
  
FakeAssHoe: i managed to calm him down and explain things. then after he hit me with a chair and escaped I caught him again and explained things one more time  
  
HotterHale: say what u will about me, turning my beta was not this stressful  
  
FakeAssHoe: u bit me and abandoned me in the woods!  
  
HotterHale: and look at u now, you're a true alpha. u should be thanking me  
  
foxymama: who is this liam guy anyways?  
  
FakeAssHoe: he's a freshman at our school. malia and kira, u two saw us playing against him in lacrosse  
  
VoidFreeStiles: personally, not a fan  
  
foxymama: agreed  
  
HottestHale: agreed  
  
HotterHale: wait  
  
HotterHale: you're telling me I have to deal with ANOTHER TEENAGE WEREWOLF?!  
  
HotterHale: absolutely not! kill it! with fire!  
  
sourwolf: if u don't shut up I'll kill u. with fire. again!  
  
HottestHale: ooh burn  
  
meanie: literally  
  
FakeAssHoe: anyway I'm about to add him to the group so everyone just be... normal, okay?  
  
VoidFreeStiles: no can do good sir  
  
FakeAssHoe: especially u, stiles!  
  
 _FakeAssHoe has added Liam to the chat_  
  
FakeAssHoe: liam welcome to the pack  
  
foxymama: hey liam! why don't u tell us a bit about yourself?  
  
Liam: i don't have to tell u anything!  
  
HottestHale: i hate it. get rid of it  
  
FakeAssHoe: liam be nice  
  
Liam: i don't even wanna be here  
  
VoidFreeStiles: this behaviour is unacceptable!  
  
 _VoidFreeStiles changed Liam's name to AngerMismanagement_

AngerMismanagement: fuck u!  
  
FakeAssHoe: liam please I'm trying to help u  
  
AngerMismanagement: i never asked for your help!  
  
 _AngerMismanagement has left the chat_  
  
meanie: it... could've gone worse?  
  
HotterHale: could it tho?  
  
FakeAssHoe: i hate being an alpha  
  
 **Derek --- > Scott**  
  
Derek: scott  
  
Scott: sorry scott can't come to the phone right now  
  
Derek: scott  
  
Scott: he's a little busy being a failure of an alpha  
  
Derek: scott I don't have the time nor patience to deal with your moodiness  
  
Scott: you're one to talk!  
  
Derek: yeah but I'm all hot and mysterious when I do it. you're just annoying

Derek: so right now I need u to go talk to Liam and assert your dominance  
  
Scott: what dominance? I have none. where do I get it?  
  
Derek: you're an alpha, a true alpha at that. he's your beta. u need to show him why he needs u. all betas need an alpha to guide them, to lead them  
  
Derek: show liam that you're gonna be an alpha worth following  
  
Scott: ok but how?  
  
Derek: you'll find the words. just talk to him and let your alpha instincts take over  
  
Scott: fine I'll give it a shot

 **Scott --- > Liam**  
  
Scott: liam  
  
Liam: i don't care what u have to say  
  
Scott: liam shut up and listen to me  
  
Liam: excuse me?!  
  
Scott: did I stutter?  
  
Liam: .....  
  
Scott: good.  
  
Scott: now, I know you're exactly happy with this situation. believe me, I'm not either  
  
Scott: but that doesn't mean we get to just walk away from each other. you're my beta and i'm your alpha  
  
Scott: that means you're part of my pack. which means we protect each other, take care of each other, no matter what threat is coming  
  
Scott: u saw first hand how dangerous this world can be. i can't force u to stick with us but if u wanna survive, you're stuck with us  
  
Liam: ......  
  
Scott: u may speak  
  
Liam: i wasn't waiting for your permission, I'm thinking  
  
Scott: sure  
  
Liam: fine. I'll... be part of your pack. but if u guys pull any shady shit I'm out  
  
Scott: trust me we're usually the ones stopping the shady stuff  
  
Liam: what does that mean?  
  
Scott: we'll tell u all about it  
  
Liam: we?  
  
 **The Pack**  
  
 _FakeAssHoe has added AngerMismanagement to the chat_  
  
FakeAssHoe: liam  
  
AngerMismanagement: yes?  
  
FakeAssHoe: don't u think u were a bit rude earlier  
  
AngerMismanagement: you're joking  
  
FakeAssHoe: no I'm not  
  
AngerMismanagement: ugh  
  
AngerMismanagement: im sorry  
  
VoidFreeStiles: wow scott I'm impressed  
  
meanie: yeah way to go alpha!  
  
AngerMismanagement: great, now can someone explain how the hell werewolves exist  
  
VoidFreeStiles: I'd be happy to  
  
VoidFreeStiles: it all started one night when the brilliant and handsome Stiles Stilinski convinced his best friend to help him look for a dead body


	16. Chapter 16

**[06:52PM]**  
  
 **Mason --- > Liam**  
  
Mason: where are u?  
  
Mason: this is the fifth time this week we've made plans and u didn't show up  
  
Mason: bear in mind that's it only Tuesday  
  
Mason: liam dunbar I swear to god  
  
Mason: LIAM!!!  
  
Liam: oh hey  
  
Mason: "oh hey"? that's it?  
  
Mason: no explanation whatsoever?  
  
Liam: i was sick, went home  
  
Mason: do u know where I am right now?  
  
Liam: uh... no?  
  
Mason: i am in your living room, about to have dinner with your parents, who let me in an hour ago to wait for you but alas you're still not here  
  
Mason: have u been hanging out with those older students again?  
  
Liam: uh... sorry mase my battery's about to di  
  
Mason: that's not how that works  
  
Mason: I've explained that to u multiple times  
  
Mason: liam  
  
Mason: are u fucking serious?  
  
Mason: i swear to god I'm going to murder u  
  
 **The Pack**  
  
AngerMismanagement: guys mason is getting really suspicious  
  
AngerMismanagement: he knows I keep hanging out with u guys but I can't really tell him... u know... why  
  
meanie: just make something up  
  
AngerMismanagement: like what?  
  
VoidFreeStiles: ooh I have an idea  
  
foxymama: somehow I can hear the mischief in the tone of those words  
  
VoidFreeStiles: just tell him that you're secretly dating one of us  
  
AngerMismanagement: wait why would i be secretly dating any of u?  
  
VoidFreeStiles: well... what if it was a guy that wasn't out of the closet yet?  
  
HottestHale: slight problem: the only guys in our school here are u and scott and you're both already out  
  
VoidFreeStiles: yeah but no one besides us knows that scott isn't straight  
  
FakeAssHoe: i already see where this plan is going and I absolutely hate it  
  
VoidFreeStiles: oh come on scott!  
  
meanie: do it for the pack!  
  
foxymama: for the pack!  
  
HottestHale: for the pack!  
  
FakeAssHoe: no fair! u know peer pressure is one of my weaknesses  
  
FakeAssHoe: ugh fine. liam do it  
  
AngerMismanagement: i... don't know how comfortable I am with this plan  
  
meanie: what do u mean?  
  
AngerMismanagement: i'm straight  
  
HottestHale: ........  
  
foxymama: ........  
  
meanie: ........  
  
FakeAssHoe: ........  
  
VoidFreeStiles: i don't buy it  
  
AngerMismanagement: what?  
  
meanie: nothing, we just... haven't been around straight people in a while  
  
FakeAssHoe: at this point we just assume all supernatural creatures aren't straight  
  
VoidFreeStiles: wait. malia? kira?  
  
foxymama: pan  
  
HottestHale: bi  
  
VoidFreeStiles: yep, that's all of us  
  
AngerMismanagement: well not me  
  
VoidFreeStiles: well suck it up  
  
VoidFreeStiles: i had to tell my dad i was gay to cover up one of our werewolf problems  
  
VoidFreeStiles: granted he didn't believe me till he caught me and danny in a... compromising position  
  
AngerMismanagement: ok ok I'll do it just stop talking!  
  
 **Liam --- > Mason**  
  
Liam: fine I'll tell u the truth  
  
Mason: about time. now spill  
  
Liam: im... dating scott  
  
Mason: scott... mccall?  
  
Mason: the lacrosse captain?  
  
Liam: yeah  
  
Mason: liam eugene dunbar what kind of fool do u take me for?  
  
Liam: what are u talking about?  
  
Mason: i have been your best friend for years. that means I know that you're the worst liar in the universe  
  
Mason: u really expect me to believe that u managed to snag one of the hottest guys in school without letting it slip?  
  
Liam: yes?  
  
Mason: prove it  
  
Liam: what?  
  
Mason: u heard me. prove it  
  
Liam: uh... be right back  
  
 **The Pack**  
  
AngerMismanagement: he's not buying it  
  
meanie: what did he say?  
  
AngerMismanagement: he said I'm terrible at keeping secrets and I'd have to prove I'm dating scott  
  
VoidFreeStiles: looks like we'll have to move into Phase 2  
  
HottestHale: there's a phase 2?  
  
VoidFreeStiles: there's always a Phase 2  
  
 **Stiles --- > Isaac**  
  
Stiles: hey isaac how's it going?  
  
Isaac: pretty good. paris is fantastic  
  
Isaac: but I miss u guys, especially scott  
  
Stiles: speaking of scott, I need a favor  
  
Isaac: i smell a scheme, even from all the way across the Atlantic  
  
Stiles: so we kinda need him to pose as his new beta's boyfriend

Stiles: i thought we should get your approval first  
  
Isaac: hmm....  
  
Isaac: film it and send it to me?  
  
Stiles: deal!  
  
 **The Pack**  
  
VoidFreeStiles: Phase 2 is a go  
  
VoidFreeStiles: scott, liam, get ready to put on the performance of a life time  
  
 **[07:45AM]**  
  
FakeAssHoe: so what exactly am I supposed to do? just follow him around all day?  
  
foxymama: yeah, and act all cute and couple-y  
  
AngerMismanagement: i would just like to say that I hate this plan  
  
VoidFreeStiles: no one cares. now go!  
  
HottestHale: really? holding hands? that's it?  
  
FakeAssHoe: what do u want from me?  
  
meanie: carry his books for him  
  
AngerMismanagement: ooh I hate this plan slight less. thanks, scott!  
  
FakeAssHoe: u all suck  
  
foxymama: wait liam are u wearing scott's jacket?  
  
AngerMismanagement: yeah stiles practically tackled me to get it on  
  
HottestHale: aww that's adorable!  
  
AngerMismanagement: so we're at my locker. does he need to escort me to class as well?  
  
VoidFreeStiles: yes. u never know when mason could pop up  
  
FakeAssHoe: uh... liam, who is that heading straight for us?  
  
AngerMismanagement: brett. he's from my old school. he hates me  
  
VoidFreeStiles: stick to the plan. the more people that know the better  
  
meanie: woah, that was intense  
  
foxymama: what happened, u two?  
  
AngerMismanagement: he insulted me. I got mad and tried to punch him  
  
FakeAssHoe: luckily I held him back before things escalated  
  
AngerMismanagement: then he said "what, is he your boyfriend or something?" and scott quickly said "yes, actually. u got a problem with that?"  
  
FakeAssHoe: then almost immediately the guy looks at me, says "i just think u could do better", winks and walk away  
  
HottestHale: ngl that was smooth  
  
foxymama: even if liam is straight, I don't think he will be when scott is done with him  
  
 **[11:18AM]**  
  
VoidFreeStiles: time for the final act  
  
AngerMismanagement: ok so what do we do now?  
  
VoidFreeStiles: go sit together in the corner of the courtyard. everyone knows that's where the couples go to make out  
  
VoidFreeStiles: oh and liam  
  
AngerMismanagement: what?  
  
VoidFreeStiles: sit on his lap  
  
AngerMismanagement: what? no!  
  
FakeAssHoe: shit mason's coming this way  
  
AngerMismanagement: and on his lap i go  
  
FakeAssHoe: should I leave?  
  
VoidFreeStiles: no, stay there. u need assure him that you're together  
  
meanie: OMG is liam blushing?  
  
FakeAssHoe: ok mason and liam are heading off to have lunch together. I think he bought it  
  
HottestHale: what sold it?  
  
FakeAssHoe: well mason asked us how we got together  
  
FakeAssHoe: liam started word vomiting and mason looked really sceptical  
  
FakeAssHoe: luckily my phone buzzed with a text from u guys so I just stroked his cheek and said "i gotta go but I'll see u later, babe"  
  
meanie: that definitely explains the blushing  
  
AngerMismanagement: ok so mason definitely believes it. a little too much. he's asking about our sex life and I want to scream  
  
foxymama: easy, scott's obviously the top  
  
HottestHale: no question  
  
AngerMismanagement: hey!  
  
VoidFreeStiles: he's literally your alpha  
  
AngerMismanagement: so? that doesn't mean I'd let him fuck me  
  
meanie: so what I'm hearing is u would fuck scott?  
  
AngerMismanagement: yes  
  
AngerMismanagement: WAIT NO!!!  
  
foxymama: watch what u say, liam. isaac can and will tear u apart if he hears u saying things like that  
  
VoidFreeStiles: oh that reminds me  
  
 **Stiles --- > Isaac**  
  
Stiles: as promised  
  
 _Stiles sent fakeboyfriends1.mp4_  
  
 _Stiles sent fakeboyfriends2.mp4_  
  
Isaac: thanks  
  
 **Isaac --- > Scott**  
  
Isaac: u know, u make a pretty good fake boyfriend  
  
Scott: who told u? was it stiles? who am I kidding, of course it was stiles   
  
Isaac: i can't wait to come back so we can do all those things together  
  
Scott: and a whole lot more  
  
Isaac: oh really?  
  
Isaac: u trying to get me back in your bed already?  
  
Scott: i miss being with u every night, even if back then it was as friends  
  
Isaac: what would u do if I was in your bed right now?  
  
Scott: i'm in the middle of school, isaac. I really don't wanna think about that right now

Isaac: too bad. I'm already thinking about it. and i happen to be in bed right now....  
  
Isaac: ....with no clothes  
  
Scott: fuck  
  
Isaac: yes please  
  
Scott: just so u know i'm about to defile an innocent bathroom and be late for class and it is entirely your fault


	17. Chapter 17

**[03:38PM]**  
  
 **The Pack**  
  
HotterHale: I. AM. FURIOUS  
  
FakeAssHoe: me too. I can't believe kate is back from the dead  
  
meanie: and somehow turned derek back into a teenager  
  
foxymama: wait where is derek anyway?  
  
VoidFreeStiles: my house. and he's freaking out  
  
sourwolf: who are u people?  
  
FakeAssHoe: we're your pack, derek  
  
sourwolf: then how come I don't know any of u?  
  
HotterHale: u know me. it's your favourite uncle peter  
  
sourwolf: ugh I don't like u  
  
HotterHale: rude.  
  
VoidFreeStiles: can someone please call deaton and ask him to fix my boyfriend  
  
sourwolf: wait what? boyfriend?  
  
VoidFreeStiles: yes.  
  
sourwolf: but I'm not gay  
  
foxymama: aww he doesn't even know yet  
  
AngerMismanagement: lmao  
  
sourwolf: i'm serious. I'm not!  
  
HotterHale: yeah sure. can we focus on the more important matter now?  
  
meanie: stopping kate?  
  
HotterHale: well yeah but also getting my money back  
  
HottestHale: of course this is about your money  
  
HotterHale: and what is that supposed to mean?  
  
HottestHale: oh nothing. just that you're selfish and egotistical  
  
HotterHale: i honestly don't know where u get this attitude from  
  
HottestHale: the funny part is u genuinely don't, considering u don't know who my mother is  
  
FakeAssHoe: ok guys let's calm down. 1 thing at a time  
  
FakeAssHoe: first let's get derek to deaton and see if he can do anything  
  
FakeAssHoe: u got that stiles?  
  
FakeAssHoe: stiles  
  
FakeAssHoe: derek  
  
sourwolf: so... I might need to retract my earlier statement regarding my sexuality  
  
foxymama: that was fast  
  
AngerMismanagement: stiles did u just hook up with teen derek?  
  
sourwolf: umm... he's... busy  
  
HotterHale: i hate teenagers  
  
HottestHale: yet somehow your only friends are teenagers  
  
VoidFreeStiles: done. let's get going  
  
meanie: i'm not even gonna ask


	18. Chapter 18

**[10:49AM]**  
  
 **Stiles --- > Derek**  
  
Stiles: don't die  
  
Stiles: please  
  
Derek: i'm not planning on it anytime soon  
  
Stiles: just be careful, okay  
  
Stiles: the fact that u were the last password to the deadpool... it scares me  
  
Derek: stiles banshees have been wrong before  
  
Stiles: yeah i know but... with kate on the loose... maybe u should leave Beacon Hills for a while, just until it's safe  
  
Derek: would u leave?  
  
Stiles: what?  
  
Derek: be honest. would u leave if u knew your life was at risk?  
  
Stiles: .....no  
  
Derek: exactly  
  
Derek: if I ran away every time my life was in danger I'd never last a week anywhere  
  
Derek: plus I'd never leave u  
  
Stiles: thank u. I love u  
  
Derek: i love u too!  
  
Derek: now that that's settled can we focus on getting rid of my psychotic ex-girlfriend?  
  
Stiles: absolutely  
  
 **[02:33AM]**  
  
 **The Pack**  
  
HottestHale: i can't believe u peter  
  
HottestHale: u arrogant self-centered bastard  
  
HottestHale: why am I even surprised?  
  
HotterHale: malia...  
  
HottestHale: how dare u turn on my friends  
  
HottestHale: how dare u try to kill scott!  
  
HottestHale: all you've ever done is hurt and manipulate him and he's given u chance after chance to prove u can be a decent human being  
  
HottestHale: but u can't even do that  
  
HotterHale: malia u don't understand. you'd never understand  
  
HottestHale: i don't care what crappy explanation you've got  
  
HottestHale: scott may have rules against killing people but if I ever see u again I will kill u myself  
  
 _HottestHale has kicked HotterHale out of the chat_

**Derek --- > Malia**

Derek: hey

Malia: hey...

Malia: sorry for blowing up. I was just pissed

Derek: oh trust me that was nothing compared to what I wanted to do to him

Derek: but I'm glad u stood up to him

Derek: peter spent most of my life being more of a pain in the ass than an actual uncle

Derek: i'm glad u know that being his blood doesn't mean u have to be his family

Derek: u can choose. just like how I chose this pack over him

Derek: and, if u want, I'd like to be your family too

Malia: thanks derek

Malia: maybe once things calm down u can tell me all about our dysfunctional family

Derek: I'd be happy to, cuz

 **Kira --- > Malia**  
  
Kira: hey... are u okay?  
  
Malia: yeah I'm fine  
  
Kira: really? even with the whole peter thing?  
  
Malia: it's peter. I shouldn't even be surprised  
  
Malia: maybe he's the reason I'm so fucked up  
  
Kira: you're not fucked up  
  
Malia: kira, I turned into a coyote, killed my family and stayed like that for 8 years  
  
Malia: i'm pretty sure that qualifies as fucked up  
  
Kira: even if u are you're a way better person than peter will ever be  
  
Kira: you're brave and selfless. u protect the people u love  
  
Kira: even after all we've been through, you're still here, doing the right thing  
  
Kira: and if that means you're fucked up then i don't care  
  
Malia: thanks kira. that... actually means a lot  
  
Kira: anytime  
  
Malia: i...  
  
Malia: fuck  
  
Kira: what is it? are u okay?  
  
Malia: sometimes I wish u weren't so... perfect  
  
Kira: uh... I don't know if this is a backhanded compliment or a really bad insult  
  
Malia: no it's just... when u say things like that... u make me feel all weird and gooey inside  
  
Kira: oh I'm sorry?  
  
Malia: no it's a good thing  
  
Malia: kinda  
  
Malia: like... warm... and fuzzy  
  
Kira: oh. I... uh... think that's called a crush  
  
Malia: well what do I do about it?  
  
Kira: well u could come over to my house and kiss me and see what happens...  
  
Malia: oh. okay  
  
Malia: can I come over?  
  
Kira: sure


	19. Chapter 19

**[09:52AM]**  
  
 **The Pack**  
  
sourwolf: guys  
  
FakeAssHoe: yes?  
  
sourwolf: i have to tell u something  
  
sourwolf: something you're not gonna like  
  
foxymama: oh God  
  
HottestHale: u know I don't like things I don't like  
  
sourwolf: chris asked me to help him track down kate  
  
sourwolf: and i feel responsible to help stop her  
  
sourwolf: stiles if u don't want me to go I won't, just say the word  
  
VoidFreeStiles: no  
  
sourwolf: of course. then I'll stay  
  
VoidFreeStiles: no, I meant no as in i think u should go  
  
sourwolf: really?  
  
VoidFreeStiles: yeah  
  
VoidFreeStiles: i'm not exactly happy about it  
  
VoidFreeStiles: but you've got a bigger heart than u let on  
  
VoidFreeStiles: and i know u feel the need to protect the ones u love  
  
VoidFreeStiles: so if u truly want to go after Kate then u can  
  
VoidFreeStiles: either way I know you'll come back to me  
  
sourwolf: always  
  
sourwolf: what did I do to deserve someone so perfect?  
  
VoidFreeStiles: aww how sweet  
  
VoidFreeStiles: i love u  
  
sourwolf: i love u too  
  
sourwolf: and i love all of u  
  
sourwolf: so just try not to die please  
  
AngerMismanagement: we'll do our best  
  
 _sourwolf has left the chat_  
  
 **Stiles --- > Lydia**  
  
Stiles: we've got a Code: Blue  
  
Lydia: emotional support cuddles are en route  
  
Lydia: u know u didn't have to put on a brave face  
  
Stiles: i honestly wasn't  
  
Stiles: i know derek will come back to me  
  
Stiles: but it doesn't make it any easier  
  
Lydia: oh my poor baby  
  
Lydia: i'm gonna get McDonald's on the way there  
  
Stiles: oh lydia I love u so damn much  
  
Lydia: right back at ya  
  
 **[04:19PM]**  
  
 **The Pack**  
  
 _AngerMismanagement has added Mason to the chat_  
  
Mason: OMG I can't believe I'm actually here  
  
FakeAssHoe: welcome mason. I hope u know that things get very dangerous once you're in with us  
  
Mason: i know. and I'm ready to help in any way I can  
  
foxymama: now, speaking of newbies, what do we think of Theo?  
  
VoidFreeStiles: i don't trust him one bit  
  
meanie: why?  
  
VoidFreeStiles: i don't know. everything about him seems... off  
  
HottestHale: didn't he say u guys knew him?  
  
FakeAssHoe: yeah, years ago. we actually both had asthma  
  
VoidFreeStiles: i remember that theo. but this theo doesn't feel like that theo, u know?  
  
FakeAssHoe: uh, I don't think i do  
  
AngerMismanagement: well why don't we just get to know him? see if we can trust him then?  
  
meanie: sometimes by the time u realise that u can't trust someone it's already too late  
  
Mason: say what u will about the man, he's hot  
  
AngerMismanagement: mason no  
  
foxymama: i swear to god there's not a single straight person in this town  
  
AngerMismanagement: ahem  
  
Mason: what? aren't u dating scott?  
  
AngerMismanagement: actually no. that was a cover so u wouldn't find out what was really happening  
  
Mason: oh  
  
AngeAngerMismanagement: who's a bad liar now?  
  
Mason: still u  
  
AngerMismanagement: bitch


	20. Chapter 20

**[07:26PM]**  
  
 **Liam --- > Hayden**  
  
Liam: are u okay?  
  
Hayden: no I'm not  
  
Hayden: i just found out I'm a... what did u call it?  
  
Liam: chimera  
  
Hayden: and that these dead doctors are out to kill me  
  
Liam: *dread  
  
Liam: and i promise I won't let them hurt u  
  
Hayden: why? I'm some sort of lab experiment gone wrong  
  
Hayden: it's not like we're friends  
  
Liam: yeah well we freaks gotta stick together  
  
Liam: plus i still owe u for the incident at the bar  
  
Liam: consider my protection my form of payment  
  
Hayden: oh well now I feel totally safe  
  
Liam: hey I am a very competent werewolf  
  
Hayden: your name and "competent" don't belong in the same sentence  
  
Liam: rude. u know as well as I do that I can be very dangerous when I'm mad  
  
Hayden: ah yes what wonderful memories  
  
Hayden: hopefully u direct that anger at those dead doctors this time  
  
Liam: *dread  
  
Liam: and yeah I'll do my best  
  
Hayden: really? dead doctors has a much better ring to it  
  
Liam: u should seriously focus less on their name and more on trying not to get killed by them  
  
 **Unknown --- > Parrish**  
  
Unknown: hey parrish  
  
Parrish: who's this?  
  
Unknown: it's lydia  
  
Parrish: oh hey. uhh... how'd u get this number?  
  
Lydia: i asked stiles' dad  
  
Parrish: and he just handed it over?  
  
Lydia: pretty much  
  
Parrish: ok then what's up?  
  
Lydia: kind of a weird question but do u know what were u doing last night around midnight?  
  
Parrish: uh, sleeping, like a normal human being  
  
Lydia: well unfortunately for u you're not a normal human being  
  
Parrish: you've said that before and I still don't know what u mean  
  
Lydia: you're a hellhound  
  
Parrish: and that is....?  
  
Lydia: not completely sure yet. we just know that it's a harbinger of death, like me  
  
Parrish: well that's just great  
  
Parrish: wait, does that mean... I've been taking the bodies?  
  
Lydia: most likely. do u have any idea where u could be taking them?  
  
Parrish: no idea  
  
Lydia: i think i might be able to help u figure it out. I'll drop by the station later  
  
Parrish: okay see u soon I guess  
  
 **Theo --- > Scott**  
  
Theo: scott  
  
Scott: what do u want, theo?  
  
Theo: I've already told u. I wanna be in your pack  
  
Scott: i can't just let anybody in  
  
Theo: is there some sort of test I can take?  
  
Scott: yeah, it's called proving yourself  
  
Theo: how?  
  
Scott: helping us stop the dread doctors might be a good start  
  
Theo: and how am I supposed to do that?  
  
Scott: they're going to go after hayden next  
  
Theo: yeah and???  
  
Scott: and if we wanna catch them, we need to keep an eye on her at all times  
  
Scott: liam's going to be with her all day  
  
Scott: I'll have him text u so u can both keep watch  
  
Theo: got it  
  
Theo: wait just one more question  
  
Scott: what?  
  
Theo: which one's liam again?  
  
 **Unknown --- > Theo**  
  
Unknown: theo  
  
Theo: i assume this is liam  
  
Liam: yeah  
  
Liam: hayden's working her shift at Sinema right now  
  
Theo: cool. on my way  
  
Liam: u know where it is?  
  
Theo: yeah  
  
Liam: oh. ok  
  
Theo: what?  
  
Liam: it's just... it's a gay club  
  
Theo: your point?  
  
Liam: no point  
  
Theo: you're a weird little wolf, u know that?  
  
Liam: don't call me little  
  
Theo: okay little wolf


	21. Chapter 21

**[10:47PM]**  
  
 **Unknown --- > Mason**  
  
Unknown: is this mason?  
  
Mason: yeah. who's asking?  
  
Unknown: kinda can't tell u that  
  
Unknown: all u need to know is that u need to stop liam  
  
Mason: what are u talking about?  
  
Unknown: he's about to do something really stupid  
  
 **[earlier]**  
  
 **Theo --- > Liam**  
  
Theo: poor liam  
  
Liam: shut up theo  
  
Theo: not my fault your girlfriend's a failure  
  
Liam: shut up!  
  
Theo: if only scott would help her  
  
Liam: i know what you're trying to do. it's not gonna work  
  
Theo: what? I'm simply telling u what your alpha won't  
  
Theo: if he bit her she'd be safe  
  
Liam: he said it's too dangerous  
  
Liam: and i trust scott more than I trust u  
  
Theo: too bad. if only u were an alpha...  
  
Theo: u could actually help her  
  
Theo: but instead you're just a useless beta who's gonna let his girlfriend die  
  
Liam: no I won't!  
  
Theo: oh yeah? what are u gonna do?  
  
Liam: i'm going to save her, whatever it takes  
  
Theo: we both know there's only one way that's going to happen  
  
Theo: u have to kill scott  
  
 **The Pack**  
  
VoidFreeStiles: hey are u guys busy?  
  
meanie: not me. why?  
  
VoidFreeStiles: i was thinking maybe derek or peter had something with info on the dread doctors in that huge ass library of theirs  
  
FakeAssHoe: good idea but... how are we getting in? are u really planning on breaking in?  
  
VoidFreeStiles: i'm appalled u don't think I managed to get my hands on a key  
  
meanie: ok I'm in  
  
FakeAssHoe: me too. anyone else?  
  
HottestHale: kira and I can't tonight  
  
foxymama: yeah we're telling my parents about us  
  
Mason: woah for real?  
  
foxymama: yeah. I'm not worried about my dad but my mom can be a bit... much  
  
HottestHale: if I get out of there without a sword sticking out of me, I'd call it a success  
  
VoidFreeStiles: well best of luck. mason?  
  
Mason: actually brett told me he has a lead on another chimera. I'm meeting up with him to find it  
  
FakeAssHoe: where's liam?  
  
Mason: last time I checked he was with hayden  
  
FakeAssHoe: oh.  
  
 **Scott --- > Liam**  
  
Scott: liam  
  
Scott: please talk to me  
  
Scott: i know you're mad but u just need to trust me  
  
Liam: meet me at school. 11PM  
  
Scott: why?  
  
Scott: liam  
  
Scott: liam!  
  
Scott: fine. I'll meet u there  
  
 **The Pack**  
  
FakeAssHoe: hey guys. there's something I've gotta deal with first but I'll meet u guys after  
  
VoidFreeStiles: no prob  
  
 **[10:48PM]**  
  
 **Mason --- > Liam**  
  
Mason: liam whatever you're thinking of doing don't do it  
  
Mason: i know you're upset about hayden but please  
  
Mason: theo's gotten in your head  
  
Mason: he's using u  
  
Liam: it's the only way  
  
 _Liam has muted the chat_


	22. Chapter 22

**[11:28PM]**  
  
 **Liam --- > Scott**  
  
Liam: so...  
  
Liam: i'm a dumbass  
  
Scott: noted  
  
Liam: how do u even apologise to someone after literally killing them  
  
Scott: u can start with "I'm sorry" and see where that goes  
  
Liam: that doesn't seem anywhere near enough  
  
Scott: it's enough for me  
  
Liam: it shouldn't be!  
  
Liam: u should hate me  
  
Liam: and i wouldn't blame u  
  
Liam: even I'd hate me  
  
Liam: in fact I do hate me for being stupid enough to listen to theo  
  
Scott: liam I've done a lot of stupid things  
  
Scott: as a human, beta and alpha. but u know what never changed?  
  
Liam: what?  
  
Scott: i always made an effort to fix things  
  
Scott: i hope u can learn to do the same  
  
Liam: i will. I promise scott  
  
Scott: in that case, all is forgiven  
  
Liam: you're an awesome alpha, u know that?  
  
Scott: thanks. but u don't earn points for flattery in this house  
  
Liam: dang it!  
  
 **Mason --- > Unknown**  
  
Mason: thank u  
  
Mason: if u hadn't warned me...  
  
Unknown: anytime  
  
Mason: who are u? some sort of guardian angel?  
  
Unknown: sure, why not?  
  
Mason: well can I get your name?  
  
Unknown: hmm... nah  
  
Mason: nah? what do u mean nah?  
  
Unknown: oh come on. who doesn't love a little mystery?  
  
Mason: fine. be that way. but I will find out who u are  
  
Unknown: u shouldn't  
  
Mason: why?  
  
Unknown: it'll just cause more trouble  
  
Mason: maybe I want trouble  
  
Unknown: .......  
  
Unknown: goodbye mason  
  
 **The Pack**  
  
VoidFreeStiles: i'm not usually one to gloat but...  
  
Mason: stiles I may not have known u that long but even i know that's absolute crap  
  
FakeAssHoe: mason do be spitting straight facts  
  
Mason: sorry sir only gay facts here  
  
foxymama changed Mason's name to GayFacts  
  
GayFacts: perfect  
  
VoidFreeStiles: back to my point  
  
VoidFreeStiles: I TOLD U SO  
  
meanie: fine u were right. we shouldn't have trusted theo  
  
HottestHale: do u have any genius ideas on how to stop him now that he's brought all the chimeras back to life  
  
VoidFreeStiles: just give me a sec to think it through  
  
AngerMismanagement: why don't we just talk to them?  
  
FakeAssHoe: .......  
  
meanie: .......  
  
foxymama: .......  
  
GayFacts: .......  
  
HottestHale: .......  
  
VoidFreeStiles: .......  
  
AngerMismanagement: come on, think about it  
  
AngerMismanagement: all theo wants is a pack  
  
AngerMismanagement: if we can convince his pack to leave him then he'll have no power  
  
FakeAssHoe: that's... actually really smart  
  
AngerMismanagement: don't sound too surprised  
  
VoidFreeStiles: clearly I'm rubbing off on the kid  
  
AngerMismanagement: u wish  
  
meanie: liam u should talk to hayden. u two were closest  
  
meanie: and make sure she doesn't tell theo anything  
  
AngerMismanagement: on it  
  
 **Liam --- > Hayden**  
  
Liam: hey  
  
Liam: hayden  
  
Liam: hayds  
  
Liam: can I call u hayds?  
  
Liam: imma call u hayds  
  
Liam: hayds!  
  
Hayden: stop.  
  
Liam: come on hayds  
  
Hayden: i'm serious. we shouldn't be talking  
  
Liam: because of theo?  
  
Hayden: .......  
  
Liam: i don't care what he says. I wanna see u  
  
Hayden: liam we can't. I'm sorry  
  
Liam: come on hayden. I know u care about me as much as I care about u  
  
Liam: just come meet me at school so we can talk  
  
Hayden: no.  
  
Liam: please?  
  
Hayden: .......  
  
Liam: pretty please?  
  
 _Liam sent puppyeyes.jpg_  
  
Hayden: ugh fine u get 5 minutes  
  
Liam: deal. see u there  
  
 **[12:35PM]**  
  
Liam: so... that happened  
  
Hayden: yeah...  
  
Liam: you're a good kisser  
  
Hayden: am I supposed to say thank u?  
  
Liam: u know what I mean  
  
Liam: look i really like u hayden  
  
Liam: i know theo brought u back to life but that doesn't mean u owe him anything  
  
Hayden: i like u too liam but... things are just so complicated. I'm part of theo's pack now  
  
Liam: u don't have to be. just tell me what he's doing and we can stop him  
  
Hayden: ...... fine  
  
 **The Pack**  
  
meanie: stiles for the millionth time we are not calling u batman simply because u happen to own a baseball bat  
  
AngerMismanagement: THEO'S TRYING TO STEAL SCOTT'S POWER


	23. Chapter 23

**[09:04AM]**  
  
meanie: oh i almost forgot to ask  
  
meanie: malia kira how'd meeting the parents go?  
  
foxymama: surprisingly good actually  
  
FakeAssHoe: what does that mean?  
  
HottestHale: her dad liked me  
  
foxymama: but my mom LOVED her  
  
foxymama: tbh I think she likes her more than me  
  
VoidFreeStiles: wow it went that well?   
  
HottestHale: yeah. kira literally choked on her water when she mentioned wedding themes  
  
GayFacts: well I'm really happy for u two. coming out definitely isn't easy  
  
foxymama: thanks mason  
  
AngerMismanagement: do u guys mind if I ask the rest of u how your coming out went?  
  
FakeAssHoe: not at all  
  
FakeAssHoe: i told my mom shortly after I figured it out  
  
FakeAssHoe: she kissed my forehead and told me she'd love me no matter who I loved  
  
VoidFreeStiles: aww I'm tearing up  
  
VoidFreeStiles: anyway my turn. i believe I've mentioned telling my dad after he caught us at a gay club  
  
VoidFreeStiles: a couple weeks after that he walked in on me and danny making out in my room  
  
VoidFreeStiles: after i came out for the second time he just said "as long as you're happy, I'm happy"  
  
VoidFreeStiles: then he offered to threaten danny with his shotgun, which I was really tempted to say yes to but I resisted  
  
meanie: that was beautiful!  
  
meanie: as for me, I didn't exactly tell my parents  
  
meanie: i just showed up to my house with ali for dinner. afterwards I kissed her goodnight right in front of them  
  
HottestHale: what a power move  
  
meanie: yeah. then, without a word, my mom just hugged me  
  
GayFacts: i stan the parents in this town  
  
AngerMismanagement: oh i remember mason's coming out  
  
AngerMismanagement: it was the most hilarious thing I've ever seen  
  
GayFacts: yeah it was at one of our family reunions  
  
GayFacts: i invited liam to help me endure my annoying, homophobic relatives  
  
AngerMismanagement: he'd already told me he was gay but I didn't know what he was planning to do that day  
  
GayFacts: so halfway through dinner I start drinking from my glass, which I had written "I'M GAY" written on the bottom in sharpie  
  
AngerMismanagement: his grandfather almost had a heart attack  
  
GayFacts: it took a while before everyone else caught on  
  
GayFacts: my mom and dad were pretty much dying of laughter, looking at the rest of the family  
  
AngerMismanagement: they were all quiet yet still freaking out at the same time. I couldn't stop laughing at their faces  
  
GayFacts: after dinner my parents high-fived me for giving them the first interesting reunion in years  
  
FakeAssHoe: lmao sounds like a really fun way to come out  
  
GayFacts: it was. until my parents asked if liam and i were being "safe" and i bolted  
  
meanie: aww they ship miam too  
  
AngerMismanagement: wtf is a miam?  
  
foxymama: mason and liam  
  
AngerMismanagement: that's a horrible name. it should be lason  
  
GayFacts: eh miam has a better ring to it  
  
AngerMismanagement: no it doesn't!  
  
FakeAssHoe: please don't fight  
  
GayFacts: lason doesn't even sound right  
  
AngerMismanagement: and miam does?!?!  
  
FakeAssHoe: and they're fighting  
  
GayFacts: shut the fuck up dumbar  
  
AngerMismanagement: oh u did not just go there  
  
GayFacts: just did bitch  
  
AngerMismanagement: u better get ready to catch these hands!  
  
GayFacts: oh I'm ready. post up!  
  
FakeAssHoe: THERE WILL BE NO FIGHTING  
  
VoidFreeStiles: unless I am present to watch  
  
FakeAssHoe: not helping  
  
VoidFreeStiles: not trying to, honey


	24. Chapter 24

**[02:18PM]**  
  
 **Mason --- > Unknown**  
  
Mason: so I've been doing some thinking  
  
Unknown: why are u still texting me?  
  
Unknown: i told u this is a bad idea  
  
Mason: if u really wanted me not to text u would've blocked me  
  
Unknown: ........  
  
Unknown: continue  
  
Mason: good  
  
Mason: anyway, I realised that the only way u could have warned me is if u already knew about theo's plan  
  
Unknown: mason...  
  
Mason: meaning, unless you're theo himself, which is just impossible, that you're someone in his pack  
  
Unknown: mason stop  
  
Mason: that narrows it down to Josh, Hayden, Corey and Tracy  
  
Unknown: please stop  
  
Mason: now, liam has shown me hayden's number and it's not yours so she's out  
  
Mason: only 3 suspects left  
  
Mason: u sure u don't want to just save us both some trouble and tell me now?  
  
Unknown: you're not gonna drop this anytime soon, are u?  
  
Mason: nope  
  
Unknown: fine, I'll tell u  
  
Unknown: it's corey  
  
Mason: well thanks for helping us corey  
  
Corey: no problem  
  
Corey: umm... if you're up for it, maybe u can thank me in person  
  
Mason: if I didn't know better, I'd think u were asking me out  
  
Corey: maybe u don't know better  
  
Mason: maybe I don't  
  
 **Kira --- > Malia**  
  
Kira: malia  
  
Malia: hey kira. what's up?  
  
Kira: i... I don't know how to explain it  
  
Kira: the fox, it's... taking over  
  
Kira: i can't control it  
  
Malia: what does that mean? what's gonna happen?  
  
Kira: i don't know  
  
Kira: my mom's taking me to these people that can help me, the skinwalkers  
  
Kira: but... I don't know how long it'll take  
  
Malia: that's okay. take as much time as u need. I just want to be safe  
  
Kira: ok... I love u  
  
Malia: i love u too  
  
 **Unknown --- > Malia**  
  
Unknown: malia hale, correct?  
  
Malia: tate actually. who the hell is this?  
  
Unknown: I've missed u, sweetie. I think it's time we had a little family reunion  
  
Malia: ....it's u, isn't it?  
  
Malia: you're the desert wolf  
  
Unknown: u can call me mom  
  
Malia: what do u want?  
  
Unknown: simple. to take back what I gave u. your power. and your life


	25. Chapter 25

**[08:56PM]**  
  
 **Lydia --- > Parrish**  
  
Lydia: thank u  
  
Parrish: no need. it's kind of my job  
  
Lydia: to burst into mental institutions to rescue banshees and stop an ancient beast that's trying to wreak havoc on our town?  
  
Lydia: idk I think that's a little out of your jurisdiction  
  
Parrish: what can I say? the hellhound in me is very insistent on protecting u  
  
Parrish: seriously, it's like having a really controlling roommate  
  
Lydia: well then thank u both  
  
Parrish: you're welcome, lydia. now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my job that does not involve texting supernatural teenagers  
  
Parrish: no offence  
  
Lydia: none taken  
  
 **The Pack**  
  
AngerMismanagement: mase are u feeling better?  
  
GayFacts: physically, yeah. emotionally, I feel like crap  
  
GayFacts: i killed so many innocent people  
  
VoidFreeStiles: hey mason I've been possessed before and take it from me, there's nothing u could have done  
  
GayFacts: that's what made it worse. It felt like I was just floating in nothingness, watching that monster tear people apart  
  
meanie: mason u will not beat yourself up about this. u are one of the purest people I know  
  
HottestHale: if anyone's to blame it's that jackass theo  
  
foxymama: well luckily for us he's been taken care of  
  
FakeAssHoe: uh kira did u become an assassin when I wasn't looking?  
  
foxymama: relax i didn't kill him. just sent him somewhere that'll really teach him a lesson  
  
AngerMismanagement: i don't think I even wanna know  
  
HottestHale: well in other interesting news, my mother will no longer be an issue  
  
VoidFreeStiles: guessing that wasn't the best mother-daughter bonding time?  
  
HottestHale: not even close  
  
HottestHale: but I don't mind  
  
HottestHale: I've already got the best family i could ask for  
  
AngerMismanagement: aww  
  
GayFacts: i'm crying again but now it's happy crying!  
  
 **Corey --- > Mason**  
  
Corey: are u okay?  
  
Mason: as good as i can be after getting body-jacked  
  
Mason: but thank u  
  
Corey: for?  
  
Mason: for trusting me  
  
Mason: u got me away from scott and stiles coz u believed they were wrong  
  
Corey: but I fucked up  
  
Corey: maybe if I didn't do that they could've helped u sooner  
  
Mason: that doesn't matter  
  
Mason: what matters is u did it because u care  
  
Corey: idk it was mostly wishful thinking  
  
Corey: i just really didn't want it to be u  
  
Corey: because I really like u mason  
  
Mason: i really like u too corey  
  
Corey: i don't even get why u do  
  
Corey: i was helping theo for most of the time and he was evil  
  
Mason: but when u realised that, u came to help me  
  
Mason: that's what makes u a good person  
  
Mason: now for the love of God stop trying to push yourself away from me because I'm not going anywhere  
  
Corey: thanks mason  
  
Mason: u can thank me by getting your ass over here so I can kiss u  
  
Corey: on my way <3  
  
 **Scott --- > Liam**  
  
Scott: u were right  
  
Liam: yeah i was!  
  
Liam: about what exactly?  
  
Scott: i should've trusted u when u asked me to help hayden  
  
Scott: i was scared of the risks and of hurting u even more  
  
Scott: but I'm your alpha and that means I have to trust u more  
  
Scott: call hayden. tell her I'll do it  
  
Liam: for real?  
  
Scott: yeah. I'll give her the bite  
  
Liam: thank u so much scott  
  
Scott: you're my beta, liam. I'd do anything for u  
  
 **The Pack**  
  
foxymama: i'm going to meet the skinwalkers now but... there's something I didn't tell u guys  
  
FakeAssHoe: what is it?  
  
meanie: u know u can tell us anything  
  
foxymama: u see... there's a chance that... I might never come back  
  
HottestHale: no  
  
foxymama: what?  
  
HottestHale: kira i love u too fucking much to lose u right now  
  
HottestHale: u are the smartest, strongest and overall most amazing person I've ever met  
  
HottestHale: that's how i know you'll make it through whatever these skinwalkers throw at u and then you'll come back to me  
  
foxymama: yeah you're right  
  
HottestHale: say it  
  
foxymama: I'll come back to u, malia. I promise  
  
HottestHale: that's my girl  
  
 _foxymama has left the chat_  
  
 _VoidFreeStiles sent thatslovebitch.gif_

 **Scott --- > Allison**  
  
Scott: thank u  
  
Allison: for??  
  
Scott: for being u  
  
Scott: for being a part of my life  
  
Scott: i wouldn't be alive today without u  
  
Allison: i'm really confused but I can tell this is the usual Beacon Hills stuff so I'll just say this  
  
Allison: meeting u changed my life scott  
  
Allison: and if I could go back I wouldn't change a single thing because no matter what we faced we faced it together  
  
Scott: i love u so much!!  
  
Allison: i fucking love u more!!!


	26. Chapter 26

**[03:39PM]**  
  
 **The Pack**  
  
AngerMismanagement: my life is a never-ending spiral of pain and misery  
  
GayFacts: u said the same thing last week when u stubbed your toe  
  
AngerMismanagement: exactly! I must be cursed  
  
meanie: why are u so upset, liam?  
  
meanie: i thought u of all people would be excited. that was the last day of school  
  
AngerMismanagement: that's the problem. hayden just moved away. u guys are gonna move away. everyone's leaving me  
  
FakeAssHoe: liam we're not leaving u. we're growing up  
  
FakeAssHoe: someday I won't be around to protect this town and you're gonna have to step up  
  
AngerMismanagement: what? I can't be the alpha!  
  
FakeAssHoe: yes u can. u gotta believe in yourself and learn from your mistakes, just like i did  
  
AngerMismanagement: idk that sounds like a lot of work  
  
HottestHale: oh dear God Beacon Hills is gonna burn to the ground  
  
VoidFreeStiles: agreed. which is why I propose we don't graduate  
  
meanie: what the? no way!  
  
VoidFreeStiles: oh come on. another year won't be that bad  
  
HottestHale: I've only had one year of school and I already despise it. no way I'm doing that again  
  
GayFacts: just wait till she finds out about college  
  
HottestHale: what?  
  
GayFacts: nothing  
  
GayFacts: oh can I add corey here?  
  
FakeAssHoe: sure  
  
 _GayFacts added Corey to the chat_  
  
Corey: heyy guys  
  
AngerMismanagement: hey corey  
  
Corey: random question but do u guys like cinnamon rolls?  
  
meanie: warning: anyone who says no will be kicked out of this chat  
  
Corey: okay, well it's just that i was planning to make some for mason and i to celebrate basically, u know, surviving the year  
  
Corey: now I'm thinking maybe u might want some? idk no pressure  
  
FakeAssHoe: Corey  
  
Corey: yes?  
  
FakeAssHoe: You  
  
FakeAssHoe: Are  
  
FakeAssHoe: Perfect  
  
HottestHale: i love him!  
  
meanie: corey marry me  
  
Corey: sorry I like boys  
  
AngerMismanagement: corey marry me  
  
Corey: sorry I like boys who understand basic hygiene  
  
VoidFreeStiles: corey marry me  
  
Corey: sure. just tell me your first name  
  
VoidFreeStiles: NEVER  
  
 _GayFacts changed Corey's name to cinnamonroll_  
  
GayFacts: my sweet cinnamon roll!  
  
cinnamonroll: <3  
  
cinnamonroll: so I'll see u guys at my house at 6?  
  
FakeAssHoe: got it. can't wait!  
  
VoidFreeStiles: oh scott remember. my dad asked us to drop by to help him with that kid's missing family  
  
FakeAssHoe: ok we'll go meet him first  
  
 **[05:42PM]**  
  
 **Stiles --- > Lydia**  
  
Stiles: lydia please tell me u know me!  
  
Lydia: what?  
  
Stiles: do u know me?!  
  
Lydia: yes stiles I know u. what are u talking about?  
  
Stiles: the ghost riders. they're coming for me  
  
Stiles: scott, my dad, they've already forgotten me  
  
Lydia: oh shit oh my god  
  
Stiles: lydia please don't let them take me  
  
Lydia: never  
  
Lydia: i'm on way to the school. meet me there, okay?  
  
Stiles: okay  
  
Stiles: and, in case they get to me first...  
  
Lydia: don't talk like that  
  
Lydia: i won't lose u stiles. i can't  
  
Stiles: just in case, i need u to tell u one more time  
  
Stiles: i love u  
  
Lydia: i love u too  
  
 **[06:10PM]**  
  
 **The Pack**  
  
FakeAssHoe: lydia where are u?  
  
HottestHale: we're all at corey's  
  
AngerMismanagement: if u don't hurry there won't be any cinnamon rolls left  
  
GayFacts: and liam will resemble a hippopotamus  
  
meanie: i'm... at school  
  
cinnamonroll: why?  
  
meanie: i don't know. I just... I feel like I forgot something


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I took a bit longer to update. school's been a pain in the ass and not the good kind

**[02:37PM]**  
  
meanie: i can't believe we... forgot stiles  
  
FakeAssHoe: yeah i feel like such a shitty friend  
  
HottestHale: same. and whenever I think about him my brain goes all foggy  
  
meanie: seriously how could we forget who gave us all these crappy usernames!  
  
GayFacts: hopefully finding a way to stop these Ghost Riders will help us find a way to save him  
  
cinnamonroll: as much as I also want to save stiles as well, are we absolutely sure this is the best idea?  
  
AngerMismanagement: yeah I'm not sure if u guys remember this but theo is kinda sorta THE ABSOLUTE WORST  
  
FakeAssHoe: it's all we've got. we need the powers he took from josh  
  
cinnamonroll: ok but what if he tries to, u know, steal scott's pack and kill anyone who stands in his way? u know, again?  
  
HottestHale: we'll stop him. again.  
  
FakeAssHoe: meanwhile lydia and i are gonna look for a relic stiles could have left behind  
  
meanie: ok but u should do the talking. I don't think noah's wife likes me  
  
FakeAssHoe: who the fuck is noah?  
  
meanie: uh... the sheriff  
  
FakeAssHoe: ...you're joking  
  
GayFacts: no way!  
  
AngerMismanagement: seriously???  
  
meanie: what?  
  
cinnamonroll: we all just assumed his name was john  
  
meanie: why would u think his name is john?  
  
GayFacts: he looks like a john!  
  
meanie: unbelievable  
  
 **[09:50PM]**  
  
 _AngerMismanagement added Theo to the chat_  
  
AngerMismanagement: he's back and he's annoying as ever  
  
Theo: is that any way to treat an old friend?  
  
AngerMismanagement: call me your friend again and I'll stick u back in the ground bitch  
  
Theo: ooh looks like someone is living up to their username  
  
Theo: guessing stiles gave it to u?  
  
HottestHale: wait. u remember stiles??  
  
Theo: course I do. that pain in the ass is kinda hard to forget  
  
meanie: how did the ghost riders not affect him?  
  
Theo: i'm sorry the what?  
  
FakeAssHoe: look theo as much as I hate to say it we need your help  
  
Theo: no thanks. I've heard stories about the ghost riders and that's not really something I'm interested in getting involved in  
  
AngerMismanagement: can I put him back in the ground now?  
  
GayFacts: i vote yes  
  
Theo: what do u even need me for?   
  
Theo: u guys made it abundantly clear u want nothing to do with me  
  
FakeAssHoe: and we still don't. we just need the powers u took from josh  
  
Theo: oh... well this is awkward  
  
cinnamonroll: what did u do?  
  
Theo: i may or may not no longer have the aforementioned powers u need  
  
AngerMismanagement: that's it. I'm sending him back!  
  
Theo: no! please! I'll help however I can!  
  
Theo: what do u need josh's powers for?  
  
HottestHale: we need an electrical current strong enough to lure in and trap one of them  
  
Theo: hmm...  
  
Theo: i think i know a place that might have just what u need  
  
FakeAssHoe: perfect. show us  
  
Theo: not so fast. how do I know you're not gonna stick me back in hell when you've got what u want?  
  
GayFacts: well unlike u we don't backstab everyone we come across  
  
Theo: how sweet but that's not gonna cut it. scott, make your beta swear to lay off the sword  
  
FakeAssHoe: fine. liam...  
  
AngerMismanagement: absolutely not!  
  
FakeAssHoe: liam.  
  
AngerMismanagement: .......  
  
FakeAssHoe: liam!  
  
AngerMismanagement: fine! theo, I swear I will not send u back into the hole u belong in  
  
Theo: at least I didn't fall into said hole  
  
AngerMismanagement: WHO FUCKING TOLD HIM?!?!?!  
  
 **Liam --- > Theo**  
  
Liam: just so u know...  
  
Liam: i don't care what promises I made  
  
Liam: hurt my friends and I will send u back  
  
Theo: liam I understand why u hate me  
  
Theo: but u have to at least realise that I have never once lied to u  
  
Theo: when I told u I came here for a pack, that was true  
  
Theo: when I told u scott's bite would save hayden, that was true  
  
Theo: and now, when I say I'll help u in exchange for my freedom, that's true  
  
Liam: wow, u must really not wanna go back  
  
Theo: i wasn't joking when I said that place is hell  
  
Liam: what did u see?

Theo: is this what your pack does all day? talk about their feelings? disgusting  
  
Liam: ugh, fine. I guess that's what I get for trying to be civil with u


	28. Chapter 28

**[02:46PM]**  
  
 **Unknown --- > Lydia**  
  
Unknown: 12-25-4-9-1  
  
Lydia: ???  
  
Lydia: who is this?  
  
Unknown: 19-20-9-12-5-19  
  
Lydia: look just tell me who u are or I'm blocking this number  
  
Unknown: 1075  
  
Unknown: 24  
  
Lydia: wait... that's... stiles' locker number. and his jersey number!  
  
Lydia: OMG stiles is that u?  
  
Unknown: 25-5-19  
  
Lydia: okay, let me try to figure this out  
  
Lydia: is this some sort of code?  
  
Unknown: 25-5-19  
  
Lydia: send that again if that means yes  
  
Unknown: 25-5-19  
  
Lydia: okay so... 3 numbers, 3 letters. each number stands for a letter?  
  
Unknown: 25-5-19  
  
Lydia: of course! A is 1. B is 2. and so on.  
  
Unknown: 25-5-19  
  
Lydia: ok so do u know where u are?  
  
Unknown: 14-15  
  
Lydia: shit. do u have any ideas on how we can find u?  
  
Unknown: 3-1-14-1-1-14  
  
Lydia: canaan? what is that?  
  
Unknown: 16-12-1-3-5  
  
Lydia: so it's a place. are u saying we have to go there?  
  
Unknown: 25-5-19  
  
Lydia: ok we'll get right on it  
  
Lydia: but besides that, are u okay?  
  
Unknown: 16-5-20-5-18  
  
Lydia: peter? he's in there too?  
  
Unknown: 25-5-19  
  
Lydia: is he trying to kill u?  
  
Unknown: 14-15  
  
Lydia: that's good at least  
  
Lydia: don't worry, stiles. we'll save u, wherever u are  
  
Unknown: 12-15-22-5  
  
Lydia: i love u too stiles  
  
 **[08:13AM]**  
  
The Pack  
  
FakeAssHoe: ok guys we're about to leave for canaan  
  
HottestHale: hopefully we'll find something that leads to stiles  
  
meanie: i know we will. I can feel it  
  
FakeAssHoe: liam you're in charge of the plan to protect gwen. u can use my house if u need to  
  
AngerMismanagement: got it. I won't let u down, scott  
  
FakeAssHoe: good. corey, mason, you're in charge of making sure liam's plan doesn't destroy my house  
  
cinnamonroll: we'll do our best  
  
GayFacts: no promises  
  
AngerMismanagement: gee thanks for the vote of confidence  
  
Theo: and what do I do?  
  
FakeAssHoe: u just try not to kill anyone  
  
FakeAssHoe: liam keep an eye on him as well  
  
AngerMismanagement: maybe I should put a leash on him  
  
Theo: kinky  
  
HottestHale: and on that note, we're leaving  
  
meanie: good luck, guys  
  
 _Liam has created a group chat: The Betas_  
  
 _Liam has added Mason, Corey and Theo to the chat_  
  
Liam: figured we should plan here otherwise scott will just hover the whole time  
  
Theo: yeah helicopter parents are the worst. not that I would know. didn't have much experience with parents  
  
Mason: is he gonna be like this the whole time?  
  
Corey: probably. I know his entire tragic backstory from how many times he told us when I was in his pack  
  
Theo: oh i'm sorry. let me just delete all the trauma I was put through from childhood  
  
Liam: theo we get it. u have issues. moving on  
  
Mason: so i assume you've got everything planned out?  
  
Liam: yep. we're gonna throw a party  
  
Theo: i like this plan  
  
Corey: the fact that he supports this plan guarantees it will go horribly wrong  
  
Liam: they can't attack gwen if they can't find her in a crowd of students  
  
Liam: plus we have the mountain ash deaton gave us to keep them out  
  
Mason: ok that's a good plan but I still think we need a Plan B  
  
Corey: did u have something in mind?  
  
Mason: yeah actually  
  
 **Mason --- > Parrish**  
  
Mason: hello. is this deputy parrish?  
  
Parrish: who's asking?  
  
Mason: i'm mason. a friend of scott and the others  
  
Parrish: oh shit  
  
Parrish: do I even wanna know what happened?  
  
Mason: uh... long story short, ghost riders are taking people and erasing them from existence  
  
Parrish: .....  
  
Parrish: why is this my life?  
  
Parrish: oh yeah. bcz a hellhound named cerberus possessed me when I was about to die. how could I forget?  
  
Mason: yeah sorry  
  
Parrish: so I'm assuming u need me for some very life threatening plan to save the world?  
  
Mason: pretty much. but we're gonna need... u know... your other half  
  
Parrish: of course  
  
Parrish: where?

Mason: scott's house. tonight. there's gonna be a party. we need u to keep watch for the ghost riders (a very large storm appearing out of nowhere is usually the first sign) and intervene if things get out of hand, which they most likely will  
  
Parrish: got it. anything else I need to know?  
  
Mason: uh... just that the beastiary said ghost riders are "accompanied" by hellhounds so... idk what that'll mean for when they see u  
  
Parrish: luckily I'm kind of used to rushing into dangerous situations with little concern for what the hell is about to happen  
  
Mason: thank u  
  
Parrish: no problem  
  
Parrish: oh and mason  
  
Mason: yes?  
  
Parrish: is there gonna alcohol at this party?  
  
Mason: really? u wanna worry about underage drinking right now?  
  
Parrish: i'm still a police officer  
  
Parrish: and if i survive this i will confiscate it  
  
Parrish: and drink it all


	29. Chapter 29

**[10:27PM]**  
  
 **The Pack**  
  
HottestHale: we're done with this crappy ass ghost town  
  
meanie: but if we don't stop these guys Beacon Hills is gonna turn into a creepy ass ghost town  
  
meanie: and I'll be the only one left  
  
FakeAssHoe: we're on our way back. how are things on your end?  
  
cinnamonroll: uh... that's a loaded question  
  
GayFacts: corey made it possible for us and everyone at the party to the see the ghost riders. they got gwen and also communicated with parrish. your house wreaks of sweaty teenagers and I spot at least $200 worth of intellectual property damage  
  
GayFacts: oh and liam is crying profusely in your bathroom. that about covers it  
  
HottestHale: hmm... not as bad as I thought it was gonna be  
  
FakeAssHoe: LITERALLY HOW?!?!  
  
meanie: no one's dead  
  
cinnamonroll: yeah focus on the positives scott  
  
FakeAssHoe: well if the ghost riders don't kill me then my mom definitely will  
  
FakeAssHoe: wait why is liam crying?  
  
AngerMismanagement: COZ I'M A FAILURE!!!  
  
GayFacts: and there he goes again  
  
AngerMismanagement: THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!!!  
  
cinnamonroll: we've told him that it's not like a billion times and he refuses to listen  
  
AngerMismanagement: I DON'T DESERVE TO BE YOUR BETA!!!  
  
HottestHale: i'm more concerned about why theo's name has not popped up once in the midst of this chaos  
  
cinnamonroll: that's because he's trying to make liam stop crying by threatening his life  
  
meanie: and you're not stopping him why?  
  
GayFacts: because it's the most hilarious thing I've ever seen in my life  
  
GayFacts: theo: "liam I swear to God if u don't open this door right now--"  
  
GayFacts: liam: "I'M HOPELESS. JUST LEAVE ME HERE ALONE"  
  
GayFacts: theo: "I'm gonna kill this boy!"  
  
GayFacts: liam: "DO IT! I'M USELESS ANYWAY!"  
  
cinnamonroll: and i oop-  
  
FakeAssHoe: what happened?  
  
cinnamonroll: theo just... broke down your bathroom door  
  
GayFacts: the show only gets better as the property damage goes up  
  
FakeAssHoe: lydia please drive faster before my house turns to ruin  
  
HottestHale: i think we'd have to break the speed limit to get there before then  
  
GayFacts: well this just took an interesting turn  
  
cinnamonroll: somehow things went from theo about to punch liam in the face to theo cradling liam as he cries on his shoulder  
  
FakeAssHoe: i... don't know how to feel about this  
  
Theo: i promised liam ice cream if he stops crying  
  
Theo: he has stopped crying  
  
cinnamonroll: ice cream > real emotional comfort. good to know  
  
Theo: mason you're paying  
  
GayFacts: excuse me!!!!  
  
AngerMismanagement: please?  
  
GayFacts: No! I refuse!  
  
cinnamonroll: mase...  
  
GayFacts: what?  
  
cinnamonroll: i really want ice cream  
  
GayFacts: UGH FINE I'LL PAY FOR THE STUPID ICE CREAM  
  
AngerMismanagement: DON'T U DARE CALL ICE CREAM STUPID  
  
Theo: i dealt with sad liam. mad liam is not my problem  
  
 **[12:08AM]**  
  
meanie: i can't believe mr douglas is/was/became a ghost rider  
  
cinnamonroll: yeah. and I actually really liked him!  
  
HottestHale: obviously. u were his favourite student  
  
AngerMismanagement: i guess his fascination with that whole cat-box theory makes more sense now that we know that's also how the ghost riders work  
  
GayFacts: i love how u think that him educating u is directly related to him being evil  
  
AngerMismanagement: like i said, makes sense  
  
cinnamonroll: so how do we stop him?  
  
FakeAssHoe: presumably the same way u stop a regular ghost rider  
  
cinnamonroll: so... we don't know?  
  
FakeAssHoe: correct  
  
Theo: glad to know you're all still as optimistic as ever  
  
 **[07:55PM]**  
  
 **Peter --- > Lydia**  
  
Peter: help  
  
Lydia: oh my God peter?!  
  
Lydia: i thought u were in the wild hunt with stiles  
  
Lydia: peter!  
  
Lydia: peter please u have to tell me where u are!  
  
Lydia: PETER!  
  
Peter: woods  
  
Lydia: we're on our way  
  
Lydia: hold on  
  
 **[08:24PM]**  
  
 **Parrish --- > Scott**  
  
Parrish: can u please explain the very burnt man u just brought into the hospital?  
  
Scott: why were u at the hospital?  
  
Parrish: you're asking me, the police officer, why I was at the hospital?  
  
Scott: good point

Scott: that was peter. he was trapped in the wild hunt with stiles so hopefully he'll be able to help us save him  
  
Parrish: i hate that this makes sense to me  
  
Scott: oh also totally not a big deal but sometimes peter has these homicidal mood swings so u should probably keep an eye on him  
  
Parrish: oh great. a werewolf with murderous tendencies. just how I wanted to spend my afternoon!  
  
Scott: sorry  
  
Parrish: eh it's fine  
  
Scott: no it's not  
  
Scott: when u signed up to be a cop here u didn't agree to babysit a bunch of supernatural teens  
  
Scott: u shouldn't have to deal with our problems  
  
Parrish: hey! when I became an officer I swore to serve and protect. being a hellhound doesn't change that. if u kids really need my help, I will never turn u away  
  
Scott: thanks parrish  
  
Scott: oh PS: my mom is gonna sneak peter out after he's healed coz, u know, 3rd degree burns don't really fix themselves so if u could please help her out...  
  
Parrish: the things I do for this town


	30. Chapter 30

**[11:46PM]**  
  
 **Parrish --- > Lydia**  
  
Parrish: hey. u busy?  
  
Lydia: not really. just on our way to the dread doctors' lab to try and pull stiles out of the wild hunt  
  
Parrish: oh. ok. I'll just talk to u later then  
  
Lydia: no no we're still driving so it's fine. what's up?  
  
Parrish: it's just... I really messed up and i don't know who else to talk to about it  
  
Lydia: so it's a supernatural problem?  
  
Parrish: not exactly  
  
Lydia: ok just tell me what happened  
  
Parrish: i... slept with someone I really shouldn't have  
  
Lydia: who?  
  
Parrish: ......  
  
Lydia: OMG was it the sheriff?!?!  
  
Parrish: what the? no! lydia, he's my boss!  
  
Lydia: well i don't really know who u should and shouldn't be sleeping with  
  
Parrish: which one do u think peter hale falls under?  
  
Lydia: OH MY GOD  
  
Lydia: u didn't!  
  
Parrish: it just happened!  
  
Lydia: how does that "just happen"?  
  
Parrish: when mellisa and i snuck him out of the hospital he wasn't fully healed up yet so I offered to take him home  
  
Parrish: he directed me to his loft. as soon as we got there he pulled out a bottle of whiskey and started drinking. he offered me a drink and i said "why not?". one drink led to more and before I knew it i was in his bed  
  
Lydia: whoa. just... whoa  
  
Parrish: how did I mess up this bad?! peter's a killer! A KILLER! what does that say about the kind of cop I am?!  
  
Lydia: ok parrish calm down  
  
Lydia: knowing peter, it was probably just a one time thing  
  
Lydia: has he texted or called u?  
  
Parrish: no  
  
Lydia: then he's probably already forgotten about it. which means u should as well  
  
Parrish: i just can't believe i stooped that low  
  
Lydia: can't blame yourself too much. I mean, you've seen peter  
  
Parrish: i don't care how hot he is. I'm not seeing him or his amazing abs ever again  
  
 **[11:53PM]**  
  
 **Peter --- > Parrish**  
  
Peter: hello deputy  
  
Parrish: uh... hi peter  
  
Peter: u forgot something on your way out last night  
  
 _Peter sent underwear.jpg_  
  
Peter: u wanna come pick em up?  
  
Parrish: um...  
  
Peter: are u implying u want me to keep them?  
  
Parrish: no! I'll come get them but... what happened yesterday can't happen again  
  
Peter: of course. I'm simply trying to return your property  
  
Parrish: ok then i'm on my way  
  
Peter: though I must say u look a lot better without them  
  
Parrish: .......  
  
Peter: still on your way?  
  
Parrish: ....yep.  
  
Peter: good


	31. Chapter 31

**[12:14PM]**  
  
 **The Pack**  
  
VoidFreeStiles: thank u guys so much for saving me. especially u, lydia  
  
meanie: like we'd ever stop trying  
  
FakeAssHoe: glad to have u back, stiles  
  
VoidFreeStiles: feels good to be back  
  
HottestHale: personally I'm happy that douglas jerk got what he deserved  
  
GayFacts: yeah becoming a ghost rider for all of time does not sound fun  
  
Theo: well neither does getting erased from reality  
  
 **Mason --- > Corey**  
  
Mason: u feeling better?  
  
Corey: yeah. just tired. that machine really wore me out  
  
Mason: it looked painful  
  
Corey: it was. but it was also okay. because I knew you'd find me  
  
Mason: i always do  
  
Corey: seriously tho how do u do that? are u some sort of creature with thermal vision?  
  
Mason: or maybe it's just the power of love  
  
Corey: ugh how corny  
  
Corey: i love it!  
  
Corey: i love u!  
  
Mason: i love u too!!!  
  
 **Lydia --- > Peter**  
  
Lydia: what the hell do u think you're doing?  
  
Peter: great, what did I do this time?  
  
Lydia: i'm talking about parrish  
  
Peter: who?  
  
Lydia: don't play dumb with me, hale  
  
Peter: fine. what about him?  
  
Lydia: i want u to stop playing with his feelings  
  
Peter: what feelings? what we have is a mutually beneficial exchange  
  
Lydia: i honestly don't know if you're lying to yourself or you're just that thick  
  
Peter: what is that supposed to mean?  
  
Lydia: he likes u, u fucking moron!  
  
Peter: ......  
  
Peter: nope. false. incorrect.  
  
Lydia: trust me, peter, I wish I was wrong. but I've seen the way his eyes practically sparkle when he talks about u  
  
Lydia: he just thinks he can't let himself like u because he's a cop and you're... you  
  
Peter: well he's got a point. an officer of the law and a cold-hearted killer? that's a little too romeo and juliet for my taste  
  
Lydia: u can't be that cold-hearted. u helped us fight douglas today. u could've run but u chose to fight alongside us  
  
Lydia: i know there's good in u, peter. that's why I'm not telling u to end things with parrish. I'm telling u to be honest with him  
  
Peter: honesty has never really been my strong suit  
  
Lydia: well suck it up!  
  
Peter: ugh fine  
  
 **Peter --- > Parrish**  
  
Peter: parrish  
  
Parrish: still working but I can come over in about an hour  
  
Peter: no don't come here  
  
Parrish: oh.  
  
Parrish: did something happen?  
  
Peter: no  
  
Parrish: did I... do something wrong?  
  
Peter: oh God no. I just... i don't think we... work  
  
Parrish: it sounds like you're trying to break up with me even though we were never dating  
  
Peter: we still shouldn't see each other anymore  
  
Parrish: are u seriously getting commitment issues over this? I thought it was just a casual thing  
  
Peter: i wouldn't if that's all it was  
  
Parrish: ......  
  
Peter: just save yourself the trouble, jordan. everyone who cares about me ends up dead  
  
Peter: you are kind and sweet and you protect others simply because it's the right thing to do  
  
Peter: u deserve so much more. not a killer. not a monster  
  
Parrish: peter...  
  
Parrish: is that really how u feel?  
  
Peter: yes. that's the truth  
  
Parrish: ok then  
  
 **[12:54PM]**  
  
Parrish: open the door  
  
Peter: what?  
  
Parrish: i'm outside. open the door  
  
Peter: i thought I told u to leave me alone  
  
Parrish: do I look like i care?  
  
Parrish: peter what u said proves that u do care about others. u wanted to let me go to keep me safe  
  
Parrish: well i don't want to be safe  
  
Parrish: i care about u. and if u care about me then I believe we can make this work  
  
Peter: u know, i think you might be the most stubborn person I've ever met  
  
Parrish: and...?  
  
Peter: and i never expected to like someone so stubborn so much  
  
Parrish: great. now just open this fucking door already!  
  
Peter: on it  
  
Parrish: PS: i may have brought my handcuffs  
  
Peter: i'm such a bad influence on u  
  
Parrish: yeah but I like it

 **Liam --- > Theo**  
  
Liam: thank u  
  
Liam: u saved my life. twice  
  
Theo: anytime  
  
Theo: actually, no, not anytime. I'd much prefer if u didn't get yourself into life threatening situations at all  
  
Liam: I'll try. no promises  
  
Theo: well i guess i'll see u around little wolf  
  
Liam: what?  
  
Theo: i'm leaving  
  
Liam: leaving where?  
  
Theo: does it matter?  
  
Liam: yes of course it does!  
  
Liam: how can u just up and leave after everything we've been through?  
  
Theo: it's not like any of u actually want me sticking around. probably scared I'll try to murder all of u again  
  
Liam: theo u sacrificed yourself to save me  
  
Liam: i know you've changed. we all do  
  
Theo: that still doesn't change that scott doesn't trust me. he doesn't want me in his pack  
  
Liam: can u stop whining about being in scott's pack for one second?!  
  
Liam: i don't care what scott thinks. I want u here!  
  
Theo: why? I'm basically the devil incarnate  
  
Liam: because I can tell you're a good person. if u stay i can show u that  
  
Theo: but i can't  
  
Liam: why not?  
  
Theo: because I fucking love u, dipshit, and that scares the hell out of me  
  
Liam: ........  
  
Liam: u can't... love me  
  
Theo: bullshit  
  
Theo: i love u so much I forget how much I hate myself  
  
Liam: i... I don't know what to say, theo  
  
Theo: don't say anything. just let me go  
  
Liam: prove it  
  
Theo: huh?  
  
Liam: u really love me? prove it  
  
Theo: how am I supposed to do that?  
  
Liam: stay  
  
Liam: if u really love me then you'll stay  
  
Liam: not for scott. for me.  
  
Theo: .........  
  
Liam: please theo. I need u  
  
Theo: fuck!  
  
Theo: fine. I'll stay  
  
Liam: thank u  
  
Theo: now can we please forget that I ever said I love u?  
  
Liam: absolutely not  
  
Theo: oh crap  
  
Liam: the whole world shall know the truth. that theo raeken actually has a heart  
  
Theo: did u... did u just...  
  
Liam: i regret everything  
  
Theo: too soon, liam. too soon  
  
Liam: but hey...  
  
Theo: what?  
  
Liam: i love u too  
  
Theo: ........goodnight, liam  
  
Liam: what the fuck?  
  
 **Theo --- > Corey**  
  
Theo: help  
  
Theo: help  
  
Theo: help  
  
Theo: help  
  
Theo: help  
  
Corey: it's the middle of the fucking night, theo. let me sleep  
  
Theo: I THINK I JUST FELL IN LOVE WITH LIAM DUMBAR!  
  
Corey: fuck it sleep can wait


	32. Chapter 32

**Corey --- > Theo**  
  
Corey: well what are u waiting for? spill the tea, sis  
  
Theo: call me sis again and I'll rip your throat out  
  
Corey: u wanna discuss your homosexual attraction to liam or not?  
  
Theo: ugh fine  
  
Theo: he just asked me to stay in Beacon Hills for him. and I agreed because... well, I love him  
  
Theo: and i told him but when I said it i meant it platonically  
  
Theo: but when he said it back... I just... I didn't know anymore  
  
Corey: hmm... well it is my expert opinion that you, in fact, have feelings for liam  
  
Theo: no shit sherlock!  
  
Corey: then what's the problem?  
  
Theo: the feelings ARE the problem  
  
Theo: how do I turn them off?  
  
Corey: this bitch...  
  
 _Corey has created a group chat: Thiam_  
  
 _Corey has added Theo and Mason to the chat_  
  
Corey: mason help this bitch  
  
Mason: what does he want?  
  
Corey: he's in love with liam  
  
Mason: WHAT?!  
  
Theo: fml  
  
Mason: liam? seriously? out of all people?  
  
Theo: it's not like I chose to fall in love with him!  
  
Theo: one minute we're just talking and the next i feel like my heart's gonna explode  
  
Mason: huh... so have u talked to him about these feelings?  
  
Theo: well i said I love him but platonically  
  
Corey: now he needs help telling liam that it's not platonic at all  
  
Theo: that's not what I asked for. i asked for a way to get rid of these feelings  
  
Mason: um that's not how this works  
  
Theo: then how does it work?  
  
Mason: the only way to be free of these feelings is to tell liam how u truly feel  
  
Theo: never. I'd rather go back in the sword hole  
  
Corey: well thanks to u the sword is broken so suck it up  
  
Mason: before we get into this, lemme do some recon  
  
 **Mason --- > Liam**  
  
Mason: so what's up? how u been?  
  
Liam: uh pretty good? I mean, nothing's tried to kill me in the last five minutes so that's great  
  
Mason: interesting. interesting. so how's theo?  
  
Liam: that's... a bit random  
  
Liam: he's good. I think. I hope  
  
Liam: we talked earlier. he's staying in Beacon Hills. I'm really happy he's sticking around  
  
Mason: how happy exactly? on a scale of 1-10?  
  
Liam: um... 8? idk. why are we talking about theo so much?  
  
Mason: theo's a very interesting person. wouldn't u agree?  
  
Liam: uh... I guess. mason, what's this about?  
  
Mason: nothing. nothing at all  
  
Liam: wait... oh my God... don't tell me...  
  
Liam: do u have a crush on theo?!  
  
Mason: i. am. disgusted. by the mere implication of such a thing  
  
Liam: then tell me what this is really about  
  
Mason: well um the thing is...  
  
Mason: OH I GOT IT  
  
Mason: u know how the school dance is coming up?  
  
Liam: oh yeah. I totally forgot we're still actual teenagers  
  
Mason: well i was thinking that u don't have a date... and I thought maybe... u might wanna bring theo  
  
Liam: why theo? he doesn't seem like the dances type  
  
Mason: you never know  
  
Liam: idk that feels kinda weird. i think I'm just gonna go solo  
  
Mason: liam, that's depressing. don't be depressing  
  
Liam: ouch. ok maybe I'll ask that pretty girl that sits across from me in math  
  
Mason: u don't even know her name. but u know who's name u do know? theo  
  
Liam: why are u so determined to get me to take theo to the dance?  
  
Mason: he saved your life, as I recall. I think he'd appreciate a night of fun, considering he probably doesn't have that many other plans  
  
Liam: yeah i guess u have a point  
  
Mason: so...  
  
Liam: fine. I'll ask him to the stupid dance

Liam: he'll probably just say no anyway  
  
 **Thiam**  
  
Mason: i'm amazing  
  
Corey: yes u are  
  
Mason: i haven't even told u how it went  
  
Corey: doesn't matter. still amazing  
  
Theo: well could u tell me? kinda freaking out over here  
  
Mason: just give it a couple seconds  
  
Theo: what is that supposed to mean?  
  
 **Liam --- > Theo**  
  
Liam: hey theo  
  
Theo: hey, what's up?  
  
Liam: um, i don't know how to say this so I'm just gonna spit it out  
  
Liam: my school's holding a dance this friday. any chance you'd wanna come with me?  
  
Theo: i... i...  
  
Liam: yeah it sounds super lame. I know  
  
Theo: NO  
  
Theo: i mean, it doesn't sound that bad  
  
Theo: yeah I'll go with u  
  
Liam: oh

Theo: what? change your mind? it's fine if u did

Liam: no, I'm just surprised

Liam: I'll text u the details

Theo: ok

 **Thiam**  
  
Theo: i worship the ground u walk on

Mason: a simple thank u would suffice  
  
Mason: but piece of advice: don't move too fast with him. he still thinks he's straight  
  
Theo: just my luck! I fall for the only straight person in this God forsaken town


	33. Chapter 33

**[06:44PM]**  
  
 **The Pack**  
  
Theo: are u two almost at the loft? me and corey are waiting  
  
GayFacts: yeah. and lydia, u know i consider u the Goddess of fashion but this tux is the most uncomfortable thing I've ever put on my body  
  
meanie: well, style comes with a price, and not just when u pay for it  
  
Theo: mine actually feels good. what's it made of?  
  
 _VoidFreeStiles changed Theo's name to NOTBoyfriendMaterial_  
  
NOTBoyfriendMaterial: .....ok that's fair  
  
AngerMismanagement: oh that reminds me, lydia, I really appreciate the shoes u got me but I think I'm gonna stick with my sneakers  
  
VoidFreeStiles: umm... is he pulling an "I'm not like other girls"?  
  
FakeAssHoe: no beta of mine will behave in such a manner!  
  
AngerMismanagement: *rawr* XD  
  
HottestHale: disown it. disown it right now scott  
  
cinnamonroll: can someone remind me why we're getting ready at the loft? and why the whole pack has to be here since only me, liam, mason and theo are going to the dance?  
  
FakeAssHoe: we're family, remember? and as family it is our duty to embarrass u and take lots of pictures of u before u go to the dance  
  
AngerMismanagement: well i actually prefer this coz I was not looking forward to explaining how theo ended up as my date to my parents  
  
NOTBoyfriendMaterial: wait how would they know about me?  
  
AngerMismanagement: i might've told them some stories about what a douchebag u are when u first showed up (leaving out some details of course)  
  
GayFacts: wait... is that... a limo?  
  
meanie: yep  
  
FakeAssHoe: i go all out for my pack  
  
HottestHale: and by that he means he nagged his mom constantly until she paid for it  
  
VoidFreeStiles: malia just let him have his #1 dad moment  
  
 **Scott --- > Theo**  
  
Scott: do I need to have this talk with u?  
  
Theo: what talk?  
  
Scott: the overprotective dad talk  
  
Theo: i think you've threatened me enough since u met me  
  
Scott: this is different. you're going to a dance. with liam. as his date  
  
Theo: yeah but it's just as friends  
  
Scott: still. if u hurt him, in any way, shape or form, I will kill u  
  
Theo: i thought u didn't kill people  
  
Scott: I'll make an exception  
  
Theo: well no need to worry. I actually happen to like liam. and, u know, being alive's nice too i guess  
  
Scott: great. glad we understand each other  
  
 **[11:13PM]**  
  
 **The Pack**  
  
GayFacts: so... the dance is over  
  
FakeAssHoe: how'd it go?  
  
cinnamonroll: it was beautiful. the music, the food, the decorations. it was perfect... until about 5 minutes ago  
  
HottestHale: what happened?  
  
GayFacts: we kind of sort of possibly maybe totally lost liam and theo  
  
cinnamonroll: and they won't pick up their phones either  
  
meanie: oh no  
  
FakeAssHoe: I'll be right there!  
  
VoidFreeStiles: scott u can't run to the high school. we'll take my car  
  
FakeAssHoe: NO TIME! MY BABY IS IN DANGER!!  
  
 **Stiles --- > Theo**  
  
Stiles: theo  
  
Stiles: theo pick up your damn phone. scott is losing his shit  
  
Stiles: THEO KARL RAEKEN  
  
Theo: now why did u have to drag my middle name into this?  
  
Stiles: about time. where are u two?  
  
Theo: who two? I am one. I am theo  
  
Stiles: i know you're with liam and if u want me to cover for u with scott then you'll tell me where u are  
  
Theo: fine. we're on the mountain that overlooks the town  
  
Stiles: oh brokeback mountain  
  
Theo: it's not actually called that, right?  
  
Stiles: eh it's some old name no one can pronounce so we just call it that  
  
Stiles: so are u and liam okay?  
  
Theo: way better than okay  
  
Stiles: ???  
  
Theo: we were making out in my car before your oh so rude interruption  
  
Theo: now liam's lying on my chest and looking at the stars  
  
Theo: he's more beautiful than them tho  
  
Stiles: ok I'm gonna leave before I gag to death

 **The Pack**  
  
VoidFreeStiles: they're fine. they're just making out in theo's car  
  
AngerMismanagement: SNITCH!  
  
FakeAssHoe: theo...  
  
NOTBoyfriendMaterial: yes?  
  
FakeAssHoe: prepare to death  
  
NOTBoyfriendMaterial: don't u mean die?  
  
FakeAssHoe: PREPARE TO DEATH!  
  
NOTBoyfriendMaterial: i thought u said u wouldn't kill me unless I hurt him  
  
FakeAssHoe: THIS IS WORSE!  
  
AngerMismanagement: you'll never find us!  
  
VoidFreeStiles: brokeback mountain  
  
NOTBoyfriendMaterial: betrayal!!!  
  
AngerMismanagement: scott please calm down. I'm okay. I wanted to make out with theo  
  
FakeAssHoe: your words only aggravate me more  
  
VoidFreeStiles: somebody get me some popcorn. the bloodbath's about to start!  
  
AngerMismanagement: theo drive  
  
NOTBoyfriendMaterial: on it  
  
FakeAssHoe: too late. I can already smell the teenage disobedience mixed with bad influence!


	34. Chapter 34

**[01:25AM]**  
  
 **Liam --- > Scott**  
  
Liam: i hate u  
  
Scott: no u don't  
  
Liam: yes I do!  
  
Liam: u can't make me not see theo  
  
Scott: liam, I've defeated the alpha that turned me, a kanima, an alpha pack, a darach, a nogitsune, several assassins sent to kill me, an undead ex-hunter turned wolf, the alpha that turned me again, evil doctors who reanimated an ancient creature that terrorised early civilisation and ghosts who erase people from existence  
  
Scott: keeping u and theo apart will be a piece of cake  
  
Liam: you're not my dad!  
  
Scott: i don't give a fuck. you're still not seeing theo  
  
Liam: scott I thought u trusted me  
  
Scott: i do  
  
Liam: then how can u go from training me to be the alpha that's gonna protect beacon hills to telling me who I can and can't kiss?  
  
Scott: i do trust u liam but.... theo?!  
  
Liam: yes theo  
  
Scott: isn't there literally anyone else?  
  
Liam: nope. just theo  
  
Liam: i love him  
  
Scott: don't u dare use the L word against me  
  
Liam: what? love?  
  
Scott: liam don't  
  
Liam: I LOVE THEO RAEKEN!!!  
  
Liam: and there's nothing u can do about it  
  
Scott: ugh  
  
Scott: fine u can see theo  
  
Scott: but he's gonna be your responsibility from now on  
  
Liam: why do u say that like u just got me a pet?  
  
Scott: coz I pretty much did  
  
Liam: well thank u for trusting me  
  
Scott: just don't make me regret it  
  
Liam: i won't  
  
Liam: oh can u also do me one teeny tiny favor?  
  
Scott: what?  
  
Liam: let theo stay at the loft  
  
Scott: huh? why?  
  
Liam: i'm pretty sure he's been living in his car. yesterday I saw clothes, blankets and take out bags in the backseat of his car  
  
Liam: he said he had just crashed there one night when he was too tired to go home but I listened to his heartbeat. he was lying. I don't think he actually has anywhere to live  
  
Scott: wow...  
  
Scott: i can't believe I'm about to say this but I think i raised u too well  
  
Liam: scott do I need to remind u once again that u are in fact not my actual father  
  
Scott: are u gonna keep arguing with me or are u gonna tell theo the good news?  
  
Liam: so that's a yes?  
  
Scott: yeah. if u care about him then I also have to care about him  
  
Liam: thank u scott  
  
Scott: no problem  
  
 **Liam --- > Theo**  
  
Liam: hey so I talked to scott  
  
Theo: oh great. what's the verdict?  
  
Liam: he has sentenced u to... live at the loft  
  
Theo: what?  
  
Liam: theo i know u don't have anywhere to live  
  
Liam: and don't try to give me some bullshit lie coz it's not gonna work  
  
Liam: you're going to live at the loft and that's that  
  
Theo: ........  
  
Theo: as u wish  
  
Theo: but seriously thank u. u didn't have to do that for me  
  
Liam: of course I did. u faced scott's wrath for me. figured I should return the favor since I'm the one that made u stay here  
  
Theo: i really love u liam  
  
Liam: i love u too dumbass  
  
Theo: so I've been meaning to ask...  
  
Theo: what exactly are we?  
  
Liam: what do u mean?  
  
Theo: our relationship. like what are we? are we dating or what?  
  
Liam: no. why on earth would we be dating?  
  
Theo: oh idk maybe I'm misreading that moment u stuck your tongue down my throat  
  
Liam: well yeah we made out  
  
Liam: but theo i'm straight u know that  
  
Theo: .........  
  
Theo: i can't handle this on my own  
  
 **The Pack**  
  
NOTBoyfriendMaterial: liam says he's still straight. discuss  
  
AngerMismanagement: i am!  
  
meanie: how....  
  
VoidFreeStiles: u two were literally on the edge of boning last night. how is this even up for debate?  
  
AngerMismanagement: i was wearing socks. it doesn't count #nohomo  
  
FakeAssHoe: help my son is broken  
  
HottestHale: liam I knew u were dumb but this... this is next level  
  
AngerMismanagement: i don't get what's so hard to understand. yeah I made out with theo but that doesn't mean I'm gay  
  
cinnamonroll: this is the biggest oxymoron I've ever come across in my life  
  
GayFacts: emphasis on the moron  
  
NOTBoyfriendMaterial: liam why would u make out with me if you're not gay?  
  
AngerMismanagement: oh come on. every guy wonders what it's like to make out with a guy

meanie: and u know this based on what evidence?  
  
AngerMismanagement: plenty of guys have told me  
  
HottestHale: like who?  
  
AngerMismanagement: scott, stiles, derek, mason, corey, brett and theo  
  
FakeAssHoe: and what do all those guys have in common?  
  
AngerMismanagement: supernatural stuff?  
  
GayFacts: nope try again  
  
VoidFreeStiles: here's a hint: they like dick  
  
AngerMismanagement: .....oh  
  
AngerMismanagement: well my point still stands. socks = straight  
  
NOTBoyfriendMaterial: liam, are u wearing socks right now?  
  
AngerMismanagement: yeah why?  
  
NOTBoyfriendMaterial: i'm coming over and i'm gonna blow your socks off  
  
NOTBoyfriendMaterial: emphasis on the blow  
  
cinnamonroll: i did not need that mental image  
  
 **[03:01AM]**  
  
AngerMismanagement: due to recent events involving theo raeken's sinful mouth and a severe lack of socks i am forced to conclude that I am, in fact, not heterosexual  
  
FakeAssHoe: CONGRATULATIONS! u want a party?  
  
AngerMismanagement: woah i get a party?!  
  
FakeAssHoe: of course not. go to sleep. u have school in the morning  
  
 **Theo --- > Liam**  
  
Theo: so... what are we now?  
  
Liam: we can be whatever u want if u promise to show me how u did that weird tongue thing  
  
Theo: well if you're my boyfriend i can definitely teach u a couple tricks  
  
Liam: yeah i think I'd like that  
  
Theo: being my boyfriend or having sex with me?  
  
Liam: obviously both!


	35. Chapter 35

**[11:34AM]**  
  
 **The Pack**  
  
FakeAssHoe: so... this is it  
  
VoidFreeStiles: the end of an era  
  
meanie: several eras  
  
HottestHale: yeah it's like this town can't go a day without someone trying to kill everyone in it  
  
AngerMismanagement: we're re really gonna miss u guys. even tho scott literally got a job at the school just to keep an eye on me  
  
FakeAssHoe: u have no proof what my motives were  
  
AngerMismanagement: yeah and i'm sure it's just a coincidence the job was coaching the lacrosse team  
  
GayFacts: i still think u guys shouldn't leave. what's beacon hills gonna do without its pack?  
  
FakeAssHoe: u guys are it's pack now. and I know u can protect it just as well as we did  
  
VoidFreeStiles: well let's not go that far  
  
FakeAssHoe: the point is, I believe in every one of u, even u theo  
  
NOTBoyfriendMaterial: what, me? why?  
  
FakeAssHoe: i thought u were a bad influence on liam. but I was wrong. liam's a good influence on u  
  
NOTBoyfriendMaterial: liam how dare u make me a good person!  
  
cinnamonroll: um... I wouldn't say "good person" just yet. let's start with "decent" and work our way up  
  
meanie: i still can't process that we're leaving. I mean, I remember so many times where all I wanted was to get out of this town. but now...  
  
HottestHale: even after all it put us through, it'll always be home  
  
cinnamonroll: u guys are still gonna like come back and visit us right?  
  
FakeAssHoe: of course. and if u guys really need us we're just a phone call away  
  
meanie: but that does not mean u can call me every time u need to know if your top goes well with your jeans  
  
cinnamonroll: i feel attacked  
  
meanie: as u should  
  
GayFacts: that's a stupid question. I go well with all your jeans  
  
NOTBoyfriendMaterial: I.....  
  
VoidFreeStiles: did u just.....  
  
HottestHale: wow, that.... wow.....  
  
cinnamonroll: HOW COULD U EXPOSE ME LIKE THIS?!  
  
GayFacts: when opportunity strikes, take it  
  
cinnamonroll: I WILL STRIKE U DOWN WITH THE MIGHT OF THE GODS  
  
GayFacts: and if I get u chicken nuggets?  
  
cinnamonroll: .....I may reconsider  
  
GayFacts: hey why don't we all go for chicken nuggets?  
  
NOTBoyfriendMaterial: yeah one last pack night  
  
meanie: sure let's do it  
  
FakeAssHoe: ok but I do not want a repeat of last time  
  
AngerMismanagement: it was a dare. I had to  
  
HottestHale: i don't care if it's life or death. your voice shall never touch the masterpiece that is Deepthroat ever again  
  
VoidFreeStiles: i still get flashbacks to Parrish and my dad's faces  
  
 **[03:40PM]**  
  
 _Scott has created a group chat: Just one last thing_  
  
 _Scott has added Lydia, Malia, Liam, Mason, Corey and Theo to the chat_  
  
Malia: no. absolutely not. no way  
  
Scott: malia please. we need to investigate this  
  
Malia: what? what could possibly be important enough to make us stay here?  
  
Mason: a bunch of rats came into the school and basically committed mass suicide  
  
Malia: call an exterminator  
  
Liam: and these wolves in the woods near the lacrosse field pretty much did the same thing  
  
Malia: again, this doesn't seem like our kind of problem  
  
Scott: malia i promise u if we find out that this is really nothing u can go  
  
Malia: ugh!!!  
  
Malia: fine. but I'm still pissed about this  
  
Scott: i can live with that  
  
Malia: wait why does stiles get a free pass?  
  
Scott: coz he already left for that training course at the FBI  
  
Corey: i wonder how his first day's going  
  
 **Stiles --- > Derek**  
  
Stiles: derek what the hell did u do?  
  
Derek: uh... what do u mean?  
  
Stiles: i was so excited for my first day working for the FBI. so excited  
  
Stiles: i arrive, ready to learn and impress with my vast knowledge and mass skill set  
  
Stiles: only to find, not even ten minutes after my arrival, my boyfriend on the screen, running shirtless through the woods, being referred to as... oh what were the words?.... oh yeah WANTED FOR MURDER  
  
Derek: sounds like u had a pretty interesting first day

Stiles: derek hale u better spill before I use all these FBI resources currently at my disposal to track u down and punch u in the face  
  
Derek: look stiles I can't tell u anything. if I do you'll become a target too  
  
Stiles: too? that's implies you're already a target. who's targeting u?  
  
Derek: hey! stop with that whole detective shtick. i may find it incredibly sexy but it's not gonna work  
  
Stiles: at least just promise me u know what you're doing  
  
Derek: .... I can't lie to u and say I completely do but I'll be fine, that okay?  
  
Stiles: nope but I guess i'll have to take your word for it. meanwhile I'll do everything I can to make sure these guys don't find and possibly kill u  
  
Derek: thanks  
  
Stiles: you're lucky i love u dumbass  
  
Derek: and i'm grateful everyday for it  
  
Stiles: ok that sweetness caught me off guard. if u were still here I would assume you're trying to get me to have sex with u  
  
Derek: ....would u?  
  
Stiles: go back to doing secret probably illegal things!


	36. Chapter 36

**[07:26PM]**  
  
 **Just one last thing**  
  
Scott: I'm not saying I told u so  
  
Scott: but I told u so  
  
Malia: yeah yeah there's a dangerous threat to beacon hills and we have to stay to stop it. u happy now?  
  
Scott: oh come on, malia. just one last bad guy, for old times sakes  
  
Corey: old times? garrett and the ghost riders were only a couple months ago  
  
Scott: not the point. we still need to stop Gerard and Monroe  
  
Lydia: i still can't believe gerard would pull a stunt like this  
  
Malia: it's gerard. is it really that surprising?  
  
Mason: yeah but training a noobie hunter to kill hellhounds? isn't that a little intense?  
  
Scott: trust me, if gerard is masterminding whatever's going on, then this is only the beginning  
  
Theo: well that's just wonderful  
  
Liam: umm so what do I do now that I know my school guidance counsellor is hunting people like me?  
  
Malia: u will do nothing. if they can kill hellhounds u don't stand much of a chance  
  
Liam: hey I could take em!  
  
Corey: no. no u could not.  
  
Theo: sorry babe but for the sake of keeping u alive i'm gonna have to agree with them  
  
Lydia: besides we still need to know what escaped the wild hunt. it had to be really dangerous if that hellhound died trying to stop it  
  
Mason: so we just pretend everything's normal?  
  
Scott: pretty much  
  
Theo: i would just like to say I hate this plan  
  
Malia: your opinion has no value here  
  
 **[09:43PM]**  
  
 **Lydia --- > Parrish**  
  
Lydia: hey are u okay?  
  
Parrish: yeah  
  
Lydia: parrish u don't have to pretend  
  
Parrish: i'm not. I'm genuinely fine  
  
Lydia: so... the hellhound with a bullet hole in its head doesn't bother u at all?  
  
Parrish: of course it does. but I'm not gonna be useful if I'm freaking out. I need a calm, collected mindset  
  
Lydia: have u been doing some weird zen meditation thing? u being this unnerved freaks me out  
  
Parrish: well to be completely honest peter's lips definitely keep me distracted  
  
Lydia: ah should've known  
  
Lydia: so I'm guessing things are going well?  
  
Parrish: so so well. I never knew I could be this happy with a guy  
  
Parrish: growing up my family (especially my mom) was very religious so they weren't really happy with me being gay  
  
Parrish: i was in a really bad place for a long time. but then with the help of a more accepting pastor they started turning around  
  
Parrish: we even to a ton of pride rallies together  
  
Lydia: that's beautiful jordan. I'm so glad they love you for you  
  
Parrish: thanks. u know, it might be this whole hellhound-banshee connection thing but I find it really easy to talk to u  
  
Lydia: nah that's just my charming personality  
  
Parrish: of course  
  
Parrish: but yeah me and peter are getting serious. we just moved in together  
  
Lydia: oh wow. derek did not speak highly of having to live with peter  
  
Parrish: eh he's not that bad  
  
Parrish: except...  
  
Lydia: what?  
  
Parrish: no i shouldn't say  
  
Lydia: oh come on. now u have to tell me. hellhound-banshee duo for life, remember?  
  
Parrish: fine  
  
Parrish: it's not really a big deal but... his favourite show is.... The Powerpuff Girls  
  
Lydia: ASDJEPSVWJQKQFWHHHHAAAAATTTTT?!?!?!?!  
  
Parrish: yeah. he watches it all the time. I think he's even got a poster of the show in his closet  
  
Lydia: this is too perfect. I have to tease him  
  
Parrish: no lydia please don't. he freaked out the first time I caught him watching it  
  
Lydia: need i remind u that peter hypnotised me (without consent) to bring him back from the dead?  
  
Lydia: if anything this is some light payback  
  
Parrish: fine but just... don't be too hard on him. he may be a Buttercup on the outside but he's a Bubbles on the inside  
  
Lydia: i... i can't even think of a response to that  
  
 **Lydia --- > Peter**  
  
Lydia: i know your secret  
  
Peter: what are u talking about?  
  
Lydia: i. know. your. secret  
  
Lydia: the big bad wolf peter hale has truly fallen

Peter: wait... u don't... oh God how did u find out about that?  
  
Lydia: it's okay peter calm down. I'm not gonna tell anyone  
  
Peter: oh. ok. thank u  
  
Lydia: i'm just shocked. i didn't think u were into something so childish  
  
Peter: it's not childish!  
  
Peter: and u know what? I don't care what u have to say. I have no shame  
  
Lydia: oh really?  
  
Peter: yes! I'm in love with jordan and i'm proposing to him no matter what anyone has to say about it  
  
Lydia: .......  
  
Peter: what, cat got your tongue? go on, laugh, make jokes, call me a hopeless romantic or a sadistic murderer incapable of love  
  
Peter: i don't care. I love him and even if he says no I'll have no regrets  
  
Lydia: you're... you're PROPOSING?  
  
Peter: uh.... what did u think we were talking about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part about Parrish's parents is inspired by Prayers for Bobby. It's an absolutely beautiful movie I highly recommend


	37. Chapter 37

**Lydia --- > Peter**  
  
Lydia: you're proposing to parrish?!?!?!?  
  
Peter: oh shit. lydia u cannot say anything  
  
Lydia: oh my God I can't breathe! how dare u drop this on me over a text!  
  
Peter: i thought u knew  
  
Lydia: i was talking about your stupid powerpuff girl obsession  
  
Lydia: although that does not seem as important right now  
  
Peter: so... now that u know... what do u think?  
  
Lydia: i can't think. this is too much to process. u and parrish are gonna be married.... how do i even begin to comprehend that?  
  
Peter: i still have to get him to say yes  
  
Lydia: well I'm pretty sure he's gonna say yes. he loves u  
  
Peter: yeah but moving in with your boyfriend and marrying him are two completely different things  
  
Lydia: as long as u take care of parrish, I support u. u guys are good together  
  
Peter: thank u lydia. and if it's any consolation... your opinion does actually matter to me  
  
Lydia: well if u sweet talk parrish like that I don't see how he could say no  
  
 **[06:36AM]**  
  
 **Just one last thing**  
  
Liam: theo doesn't love me!!!  
  
Malia: bullshit  
  
Mason: bullshit  
  
Theo: bullshit  
  
Liam: when u love someone u make sacrifices for them  
  
Theo: i swear i will do literally anything else  
  
Corey: can someone tell me what's going on?  
  
Liam: my oh so selfish boyfriend refuses to go to school  
  
Lydia: i mean it's not a big deal liam. it's just one day  
  
Liam: no i mean EVER  
  
Scott: what the? u literally spent a whole semester in school. why back out now?  
  
Theo: back then I was trying to get into your pack. then I was trying to keep an eye on mine  
  
Theo: now that I'm doing neither i don't really have a reason to go to school. it sucks  
  
Mason: everyone hates school. u don't see us leaving  
  
Theo: that's coz u have families that force this idea into your heads that u need education in life  
  
Malia: i mean he's got a point. i spent most of my life without school and look at me  
  
Corey: a werecoyote with a short temper?  
  
Malia: i would punch u if u weren't correct  
  
Lydia: u guys need school. it increases your intelligence, which, at its current state, is tied with one of a rock  
  
Liam: if i wanted my intelligence tested I'd do a puzzle  
  
Mason: that would take u longer than a school year  
  
Liam: shut it!  
  
Liam: and if theo doesn't have to go then i don't have to either. theo i'm coming over  
  
Scott: no you're not  
  
Liam: i can make my own decisions  
  
Scott: sure, when u graduate high school and get a job so u can actually afford to make your own decisions  
  
Scott: until then get your ass to school  
  
Scott: u too theo  
  
Theo: don't drag me into this. you're not the boss of me  
  
Scott: well technically i am since you're in my pack therefore making me your alpha  
  
Scott: also you're living in derek's place, which he handed ownership of to me so you're literally living under my roof  
  
Scott: in conclusion, get to school or there will be hell to pay. I will not have betas who don't even have a basic education  
  
Theo: u know, as evil as they were, the dread doctors taught me a lot. history, science, engineering. things humans have long forgotten or have never even discovered  
  
Theo: it may not seem like it but i know a lot more than u give me credit for  
  
Lydia: name all 4 people on Mount Rushmore from left to right  
  
Theo: easy. 1st is Ronald McDonald  
  
Lydia: i rest my case  
  
Corey: wrong national hero  
  
Scott: don't make me take u to school  
  
Theo: fine! liam I'll come pick u up  
  
Liam: okay  
  
 **Liam --- > Scott**  
  
Liam: thanks  
  
Scott: anything for my beta  
  
Liam: so u really don't care if theo goes to school or not?  
  
Scott: nope. but if making him go to school makes him suffer then i'm all too glad to do it for u  
  
 **Parrish --- > Lydia**  
  
Parrish: so I've got big news and i'm kinda sorta freaking out  
  
Lydia: what?  
  
Parrish: peter proposed!  
  
Lydia: and u said....?  
  
Parrish: what the? u brushed past that pretty quick  
  
Lydia: no it's just that I'm kind of in suspense here. what did u say?  
  
Parrish: yes  
  
Lydia: congratulations!!!  
  
Parrish: but....

Lydia: oh no that's not good  
  
Parrish: i'm worried i made the wrong choice  
  
Parrish: yeah we live together now but what if become one of those married couples that hates each other?  
  
Lydia: parrish come on. u and peter are perfect for each other  
  
Parrish: there's too much to consider. firstly there are hunters going around killing hellhounds so that's gonna keep me occupied  
  
Lydia: we'll take care of that, like we always do  
  
Parrish: also has peter even considered that he's not just marrying me? he has to put up with cerberus too "till death to us part"  
  
Lydia: well have u asked cerberus what he thinks?  
  
Parrish: uh... no it never really occurred to me. brb  
  
Parrish: "eh he's hot and he's good in bed. I say go for it" -Cerberus  
  
Lydia: see? even he agrees  
  
Parrish: ok but the fact that we have the same taste in men unsettles me and adds a whole new level of weird to this relationship that I am not ready to explore  
  
Lydia: jordan just stop thinking about what could go wrong and focus on what's right  
  
Lydia: does peter make u happy?  
  
Parrish: yes  
  
Lydia: do u want to spend the rest of your life with him?  
  
Parrish: that might not be that long, just saying  
  
Lydia: parrish!  
  
Parrish: ok fine. yes I do  
  
Lydia: then stop overthinking this and marry him, u idiot  
  
Parrish: you're right. why are u always right?  
  
Lydia: it's a blessing and a curse  
  
Parrish: i can't believe it. I'm gonna marry peter!  
  
Lydia: does that mean I have to start calling u hale instead of parrish?


	38. Chapter 38

**[11:47AM]**  
  
 **Just one last thing**  
  
Theo: i told u nothing good could come from going to school  
  
Malia: what's going on?  
  
Corey: monroe practically has an army of students ready to attack anyone who is supernatural  
  
Lydia: it's the Anuk-Ite. it's making them afraid, making them follow monroe  
  
Theo: i don't care what made them do what. if gabe or nolan go after liam again I will tear them apart  
  
Mason: u can't do that theo. that's what they want, to get u mad and make u wolf out  
  
Liam: yeah it's okay theo. I can handle them  
  
Theo: i know u can. but I'm still not happy about this  
  
Theo: do we even have a plan yet?  
  
Lydia: not really. turns out finding ways to stop something u can't even look at can be a bit difficult  
  
Malia: out of all things why did it have to be a Medusa wannabe?  
  
Scott: actually I do have an idea. but you're not gonna like it  
  
Scott: deucalion  
  
Theo: not that blind bitch again. he nearly got me killed  
  
Scott: well u kidnapped him first  
  
Scott: hopefully he'll be more willing to help us now  
  
 **Scott --- > Deucalion**  
  
Scott: so... I need your help  
  
Deucalion: figures. meet me at the docks at midnight  
  
Scott: really? just like that? no follow up questions?  
  
Deucalion: as ironic as it may seem, I have eyes everywhere scott. I know about the Anuk-Ite  
  
Deucalion: and shockingly I'd rather not be turned to stone or hunted by a bunch of pesky humans  
  
Scott: okay. thank u  
  
 **[05:27PM]**  
  
 **Jackson --- > Lydia**  
  
Jackson: did u miss me?  
  
Lydia: uh... we literally talked yesterday  
  
Jackson: ugh that would've made more sense if u could see me right now  
  
Lydia: what does that mean?  
  
Jackson: i'm back  
  
Lydia: ???  
  
Jackson: i'm back in beacon hills lydia keep up!  
  
Lydia: OH MY GOD JACKSON I MISSED U SO MUCH  
  
Lydia: where are u? i need to hug u asap!  
  
Jackson: add me to the chat and I'll explain everything  
  
Lydia: on it  
  
 **Just one last thing**  
  
 _Lydia has added Jackson to the chat_  
  
Jackson: sup fuckers  
  
Lydia: well that's one way to make an entrance  
  
Scott: jackson? what are u doing here?  
  
Liam: who's he?  
  
Jackson: i could ask u the same thing. in fact why are lydia and scott the only people I know here?  
  
Lydia: a lot's changed in beacon hills  
  
Scott: guys this is jackson. he's a kanima and used to be quite a douche but he's chill now  
  
Jackson: gee thanks. now who are the rest of u?  
  
Malia: i'm malia. I'm a werecoyote  
  
Jackson: we have werecoyotes now?  
  
Lydia: a while ago we fought a werejaguar  
  
Jackson: alright i'm just gonna stop asking questions  
  
Liam: i'm liam, scott's beta  
  
Theo: theo, scott's beta's boyfriend  
  
Mason: mason, scott's beta's best friend  
  
Corey: and corey, scott's beta's best friend's boyfriend  
  
Mason: but we just call him baby  
  
Corey: i'm baby!  
  
Jackson: well I'm glad to see beacon hills didn't get any less gay  
  
Jackson: oh speaking of which  
  
 _Jackson has added Ethan to the chat_  
  
Jackson: i believe some of u have already met my wonderful boyfriend  
  
Ethan: hey guys  
  
Malia: take notes, jackson. this is how u enter a group chat without looking like a caveman  
  
Jackson: you're sassy. I like u  
  
Malia: your approval means nothing to me  
  
Jackson: i retract my former statement. I have never felt so disrespected in my entire life  
  
Ethan: sorry about him. he has this thing where he thinks the whole universe revolves about him  
  
Jackson: well considering that the universe is constantly expanding it is possible that I am in fact the central point around which it revolves  
  
Lydia: u were blessed with such intelligence. why do u use it to say things like this?  
  
Jackson: coz i can  
  
Malia: wait ethan you're one of the twins right?  
  
Ethan: yep  
  
Malia: are u the gay one or the really gay one?  
  
Ethan: the really gay one  
  
Malia: oh good. I didn't like the other one. there was just something about his face i didn't like  
  
Ethan: you... you know how identical twins work right?  
  
Jackson: congratulations scott. you've raised the least intelligent pack I've ever come across  
  
Scott: is there a reason you're here besides to insult us?

Jackson: yeah actually. it's gerard  
  
Ethan: he has hunters all over the world taking down supernaturals  
  
Jackson: and i figured if anyone could help us stop him it'd be u guys  
  
Scott: ok. pack meeting at the loft in an hour. sound good?  
  
Liam: yeah  
  
Mason: on our way  
  
Jackson: k see u there  
  
Ethan: jackson say it  
  
Jackson: no.  
  
Ethan: jackson u better fucking saying it or else  
  
Jackson: fine  
  
Jackson: i'm actually excited to see u guys  
  
Corey: that was it?  
  
Ethan: yeah. apparently showing affection hurts his soul  
  
Theo: i know the feeling  
  
Liam: shut it u jughead wannabe  
  
Lydia: well we can't wait to see u too jackson


	39. Chapter 39

**[09:50AM]**  
  
 **The Pack**  
  
VoidFreeStiles: HOW DARE U!!!  
  
FakeAssHoe: what?  
  
VoidFreeStiles: IS THERE ANYTHING U LIARS WANNA TELL ME?!?!?!  
  
HottestHale: call me crazy but I think stiles might be mad about something  
  
 _VoidFreeStiles has added sourwolf to the chat_  
  
VoidFreeStiles: derek tell them  
  
sourwolf: do I have to?  
  
VoidFreeStiles: YES!  
  
sourwolf: ok fine  
  
sourwolf: so when i was following a lead on kate i may have accidentally become a wanted fugitive for murders i did not commit  
  
sourwolf: after a while me and chris figured out that gerard was behind it  
  
sourwolf: so i got in touch with my ingenious boyfriend who helped clear my name  
  
VoidFreeStiles: that's me  
  
sourwolf: then i might've mentioned someone writing the words "beacon hills" in blood  
  
VoidFreeStiles: so imagine my surprise because as far as I'm concerned beacon hills has been nothing but sunshine and daisies  
  
meanie: we're sorry. we didn't want u to have to put your life on hold to help us  
  
VoidFreeStiles: clearly u dumbasses have hit your heads so let me remind u  
  
VoidFreeStiles: it doesn't matter if i'm on the other side of the world. if anything is wrong u tell me immediately so i can help bcz i love you, you little shits!  
  
AngerMismanagement: awww stiles  
  
FakeAssHoe: you're right. we shouldn't have kept this from u  
  
meanie: well now that he knows we should put the others on here too  
  
VoidFreeStiles: others??  
  
 _meanie has added lizardbreath and TweedleDee to the chat_  
  
VoidFreeStiles: seriously? they're in the loop and i'm not? I feel so betrayed!  
  
lizardbreath: glad to see u haven't lost your dramatic flair  
  
VoidFreeStiles: shut up u gremlin  
  
VoidFreeStiles: anyway me and derek will be arriving in town tomorrow with some old friends  
  
GayFacts: who?  
  
VoidFreeStiles: hmm... idk maybe I'll just keep it from u for a really long time till u find out some other way that your friends have been keeping secrets from u  
  
sourwolf: stiles stop being petty. it's beneath u  
  
VoidFreeStiles: no you're beneath me  
  
cinnamonroll: idk if that was an insult or a sexual reference  
  
 _sourwolf has added Backstabber, foxymama and seemsnice to the chat_  
  
Backstabber: HOLLA PEEPS!  
  
 _HottestHale has kicked Backstabber out of the chat_  
  
HottestHale: no. that is just too much energy  
  
seemsnice: agreed. i love the girl but she needs to stop being so goddamn charismatic  
  
 _meanie has added Backstabber to the chat_  
  
Backstabber: i would be pissed but i get to see the best girlfriend in the world tomorrow and nothing can ruin that  
  
meanie: i literally can't stop smiling!! I'm so excited  
  
foxymama: same! seeing malia's face is gonna be a nice change of scenery from just sand 24/7  
  
HottestHale: i don't think i realised how much i missed u till now. i just can't wait to have in my arms again  
  
foxymama: i know what u mean  
  
meanie: kira how did it go with the skinwalkers?  
  
foxymama: it was very difficult. the training sessions were brutal but eventually i managed to find a balance, a way to control the fox without it taking over  
  
foxymama: had to leave early tho when stiles called me rambling on about traitors and vengeance  
  
VoidFreeStiles: i just don't think i stressed how much that information upset me  
  
FakeAssHoe: does that mean you're gonna have to go back?  
  
foxymama: nah they said i was ready. i can handle it from here  
  
HottestHale: good coz i am not letting u out of my sight anytime soon  
  
foxymama: perfect coz i wanna spend every second with u  
  
seemsnice: that's so adorable! what about u, scott? scale of 1-10 how much did u miss me?  
  
FakeAssHoe: 999999999999999999999999999  
  
NOTBoyfriendMaterial: simp  
  
seemsnice: my precious simp <3  
  
FakeAssHoe: I'll simp to the ends of the earth for u  
  
lizardbreath: ew so much love. make it stop  
  
cinnamonroll: i love love!  
  
 **[11:37PM]**  
  
FakeAssHoe: guys  
  
TweedleDee: what?  
  
FakeAssHoe: i need u all to know that u have a choice tonight  
  
FakeAssHoe: we're going up against the Anuk-Ite, Gerard, Monroe and all their hunters  
  
sourwolf: u might have to add kate to that list

VoidFreeStiles: babe i think he's doing that "inspirational speech before the heroes take their final stand to protect humanity" thing and I don't think you're helping  
  
FakeAssHoe: no that's not what I'm doing  
  
FakeAssHoe: i'm telling u all... that u can go. u don't have to fight with me  
  
AngerMismanagement: scott, what the hell are u talking about?  
  
FakeAssHoe: look i want to keep beacon hills safe. but if any of u got hurt... or worse... I don't think I could handle it  
  
FakeAssHoe: so please just go. at least then I'd know you're safe  
  
seemsnice: ..... scott have u been taking any mind-altering substances?  
  
FakeAssHoe: what?  
  
VoidFreeStiles: he must be if he thinks we're gonna back down from this fight  
  
Backstabber: after all we've fought through u think we'd just bail now?  
  
meanie: everyone here knows the risks. and we're ready to do whatever it takes  
  
TweedleDee: even after all the packs I've met i know the best ones are the ones that would sacrifice everything for each other. and that's the kind of pack i wanna be a part of  
  
FakeAssHoe: i'm just trying to make sure no one feels obligated. u all have a chance to leave and i won't blame u for taking it  
  
HottestHale: u really need to get it into your head that we're all here willingly  
  
lizardbreath: yeah did u black out during the part where I came all the way from london to take these douchebags down?  
  
sourwolf: plus i think you've forgotten that gerard has hunters everywhere. we take him down here we'll stand a better chance of stopping the rest  
  
foxymama: remember that beacon hills is our home. we might not all be born here but we will all stand together to protect it  
  
GayFacts: yeah, whether we're human or werewolf  
  
cinnamonroll: or chimera, werecoyote or kanima for that matter  
  
NOTBoyfriendMaterial: wow scott you've managed to make your entire pack, myself included, into a bunch of self-sacrificing martyrs. just like u  
  
FakeAssHoe: i really don't like being bullied for trying to keep my friends alive  
  
AngerMismanagement: that sounded kind of aggressive but he does mean it in a nice way. we will stand by u no matter what  
  
seemsnice: besides what's the point of being alive if it's not with the ones u love?  
  
FakeAssHoe: isaac...  
  
seemsnice: i know scott i love u too  
  
GayFacts: that was really sweet but i would just like some clarification that u two did not like become psychic  
  
seemsnice: that's one secret I'll never tell  
  
Backstabber: he binges all of Gossip Girl in two weeks and this is what it's reduced him to  
  
seemsnice: u know u love me  
  
lizardbreath: don't we have an Akun-Ite to fight?  
  
GayFacts: *Anuk-Ite  
  
lizardbreath: *Akouldn't give a fuck  
  
AngerMismanagement: and people say I'm moody  
  
cinnamonroll: u have IED. you're genetically designed to be "moody"  
  
AngerMismanagement: but u don't see me whining  
  
lizardbreath: scott I say this with all the love in my heart  
  
VoidFreeStiles: is there even that much?  
  
TweedleDee: nope, that was a warning  
  
lizardbreath: i want to punt your children into the fucking sun  
  
seemsnice: wait does that make them my children as well?  
  
AngerMismanagement: i'm not calling u dad too  
  
HottestHale: i'm literally waiting for stiles to make a joke about liam calling theo daddy  
  
VoidFreeStiles: making out with derek > really well timed comedy


	40. Chapter 40

**[02:27AM]**  
  
Backstabber: is... is it over?  
  
sourwolf: yeah i think so  
  
NOTBoyfriendMaterial: fuck! we did it!  
  
FakeAssHoe: i can't believe it. are we alive? I don't think we're alive  
  
foxymama: i really think we're alive  
  
TweedleDee: WE'RE ALIVE!!!  
  
lizardbreath: can someone fill me in on what happened while I was turned to stone?  
  
VoidFreeStiles: i was about to make a pun about us being rock hard but now I'm curious too  
  
FakeAssHoe: well i realised that I couldn't fight the Anuk-Ite if I could see so I did the most logical thing: claw my eyes out  
  
HottestHale: ah yes why didn't i think of that?  
  
GayFacts: then after he freed us by stopping the Anuk-Ite he couldn't heal his eyes and he had to quickly or else they'd be stuck like that  
  
AngerMismanagement: ugh i could not handle scott looking like deucalion  
  
meanie: luckily I got the genius idea of isaac kissing scott to get his healing up and running  
  
NOTBoyfriendMaterial: and that worked how?  
  
seemsnice: the power of true love  
  
NOTBoyfriendMaterial: eww now i regret asking  
  
FakeAssHoe: isaac's my anchor. he triggered my healing coz he keeps me grounded, in control  
  
cinnamonroll: aww that's so cute  
  
VoidFreeStiles: he attac. he protec. but most importantly, he love isaac  
  
TweedleDee: so what now? does everything just go back to normal?  
  
sourwolf: what even is normal at this point?  
  
FakeAssHoe: i mean we've still got to stop the rest of gerard and monroe's hunters... but for now I think we can relax  
  
AngerMismanagement: oh thank God I'm exhausted!  
  
HottestHale: i need a vacation from my life  
  
FakeAssHoe: i think we should all head home (isaac, you're obviously coming with me), sleep all day and then we can have a celebratory pack night  
  
foxymama: sounds good to me  
  
Backstabber: but i still wanna hang with u guys. we have so many stories from paris  
  
lizardbreath: u wouldn't believe the kinds of things we saw in london  
  
GayFacts: and there's been so much chaos right here in BH u could probably make a TV show out of it  
  
seemsnice: ooh *lightbulb* why don't we have a sleepover at the loft?  
  
NOTBoyfriendMaterial: what are we, a bunch of teenage girls?  
  
HottestHale: theo you're literally such a teenage girl  
  
NOTBoyfriendMaterial: i am not!  
  
HottestHale: oh really? so that wasn't u who got all upset bcz the popular kids (AKA us) wouldn't let u hang with them?  
  
NOTBoyfriendMaterial: ....okay i see your point  
  
sourwolf: well I'm definitely in  
  
Backstabber: wow derek is actually showing enthusiasm about hanging with us! usually he just pretends he hates it whilst he's having the time of his life  
  
sourwolf: what can i say? I'm a changed man  
  
VoidFreeStiles: direct translation: he'd do anything to spend some cuddle time with moi  
  
sourwolf: well you're not wrong  
  
FakeAssHoe: ok let's go. we'll all go home to grab our things and then meet back at the loft  
  
meanie: ok  
  
cinnamonroll: see u guys there  
  
 **[03:07AM]**  
  
FakeAssHoe: uh... have u guys checked your mail recently?  
  
TweedleDee: um... no? what do u think the internet is for?  
  
FakeAssHoe: well... it's just that...  
  
HottestHale: come on spit it out already  
  
FakeAssHoe: i just got an invitation to the wedding of Jordan Parrish and Peter Hale  
  
meanie: OMG I just checked my mailbox. I got one too  
  
VoidFreeStiles: me 3  
  
NOTBoyfriendMaterial: damn i knew things were going well but... married? that's big  
  
FakeAssHoe: yeah  
  
FakeAssHoe: do u guys think we should invite them?  
  
HottestHale: eh why not? after all i think we're all they have in terms of a social life  
  
meanie: I'll tell em  
  
 **Lydia --- > Parrish**  
  
Lydia: heyy  
  
Parrish: hey, u guys okay?  
  
Lydia: yep we're all surprisingly okay. which is why we're celebrating  
  
Parrish: oh thank goodness. well I hope u have fun  
  
Lydia: and u and your fiance are coming too  
  
Parrish: are u sure? i know there's some bad blood between peter and malia (pun definitely not intended)

Lydia: peter's changed since then. and malia has seen that too  
  
Parrish: ok we'll be there. but I have to ask u something first?  
  
Lydia: hit me  
  
Parrish: would u make me the happiest groom alive....  
  
Lydia: wait... you're not... no...  
  
Parrish: be my maid of honour?  
  
Lydia: oh my God jordan!!!  
  
Parrish: i know it's a huge ask but there's nobody better for the job  
  
Lydia: yes! yes! a thousand times yes!  
  
Parrish: perfect! I'll tell peter the great news and we'll meet u all at the loft  
  
Lydia: great  
  
 **[03:11AM]**  
  
Parrish: ok so there may be one slight problem  
  
Lydia: what is it?  
  
Parrish: peter refuses to go  
  
Lydia: why?  
  
Parrish: basically he thinks malia hates him and does not want to ruin her night with his presence  
  
Lydia: oh dear. looks like I'll have to call in the big guns  
  
 **[03:14AM]**  
  
 _Derek has created a group chat: Hales_  
  
 _Derek has added Malia and Peter to the chat_  
  
Malia: what is this?  
  
Peter: why am I here?  
  
Derek: lydia told me u guys can't talk through your issues so I'm making u  
  
Derek: you're gonna stay here and talk this out like reasonable mature adults  
  
Peter: or I can just do this  
  
 _Peter has left the chat_  
  
 _Derek has added Peter to the chat_  
  
 _Peter has left the chat_  
  
 _Derek has added Peter to the chat_  
  
 _Peter has left the chat_  
  
 _Derek has added Peter to the chat_  
  
Derek: i can do this all day peter  
  
Malia: what was that word u used? "mature"?  
  
Derek: please just talk. for everyone's sakes just talk to each other  
  
Malia: fine  
  
Malia: peter  
  
Peter: yes?  
  
Malia: you're a dick  
  
Peter: i agree  
  
Malia: actually no. you're slightly less of a dick than u were before  
  
Peter: thank u. and I'm sorry for... u know... trying to kill your friends  
  
Malia: yeah well you've risked your life to save ours so I'd say we're about even  
  
Peter: truce?  
  
Malia: truce.  
  
Derek: finally! now get your asses to the loft!  
  
Peter: ok but derek there's something I'd like to say to u as well  
  
Derek: what?  
  
Peter: i realise that I haven't exactly been uncle of the year to you, like ever  
  
Derek: this is true  
  
Peter: but i do want to change, to be better  
  
Peter: your mother, as much as we didn't get along, she always protected me whenever i got myself into trouble  
  
Peter: i forgot that somewhere along the line. but now i think it's time i fix those mistakes  
  
Peter: so, i guess what I'm trying to say is... is there any chance u would want to be my best man?  
  
Derek: .........  
  
Peter: u know I'd understand if u say no  
  
Derek: no, i... i want to. i really want this family to be more united from now on  
  
Derek: I'd be honoured, peter  
  
Peter: thank u  
  
Malia: ok that was super sweet but I'm gonna leave before i get trapped in a group hug


	41. Chapter 41

**[06:28PM]**  
  
 **The Pack**  
  
meanie: that was the most beautiful wedding ever!  
  
GayFacts: agreed. even tho there was an unsettling amount of red  
  
lizardbreath: that's what happens when the theme is "blood of my enemies and the flames of eternal damnation"  
  
HottestHale: i told parrish he shouldn't let peter and cerberus handle the decor  
  
foxymama: at least u can't say they weren't original  
  
cinnamonroll: i still can't get over the bouquet toss fiasco  
  
FakeAssHoe: yeah i think ali might've given me a concussion  
  
Backstabber: yall came to play. i came to win  
  
TweedleDee: their vows were super sweet too  
  
AngerMismanagement: i think peter would've legitimately slaughtered anyone who stood up when the priest asked if there were any objections  
  
sourwolf: it's a miracle he even made it to the aisle  
  
NOTBoyfriendMaterial: why? cold feet?  
  
sourwolf: i think in this case they would be freezing. I caught him trying to jump out the window of the dressing room  
  
seemsnice: well I'm glad it all worked out. true love is so amazing. I can't wait to get married!  
  
sourwolf: ..........  
  
meanie: ..........  
  
HottestHale: ..........  
  
AngerMismanagement: .........  
  
GayFacts: .........  
  
cinnamonroll: ..........  
  
NOTBoyfriendMaterial: .........  
  
lizardbreath: ..........  
  
TweedleDee: ...........  
  
Backstabber: ............  
  
foxymama: ...........  
  
VoidFreeStiles: just to be clear we're all waiting for scott to say something right?  
  
FakeAssHoe: wait what?  
  
FakeAssHoe: isaac do u want me to propose? coz I'll do it. I can do it right now  
  
seemsnice: scott I swear to God if u propose to me in a group chat i will murder u  
  
FakeAssHoe: oh  
  
seemsnice: after i say yes  
  
FakeAssHoe: :)  
  
 **[07:10PM]**  
  
Backstabber: does anyone have any bleach?  
  
TweedleDee: i'm really confused. is this some sort of coded message?  
  
Backstabber: nope. I genuinely need bleach  
  
meanie: why?  
  
Backstabber: to drink  
  
foxymama: shoulda seen that coming  
  
AngerMismanagement: why do u wanna drink bleach?  
  
Backstabber: so i don't have to deal with the fact that my dad is fucking the sheriff  
  
VoidFreeStiles: not funny allison  
  
Backstabber: i wish i was kidding  
  
NOTBoyfriendMaterial: did u... like... catch them?  
  
Backstabber: no. if I did I would just pull a scott and dig out of my eyes  
  
FakeAssHoe: why am i being made fun of? i saved all your lives  
  
lizardbreath: that does not excuse yanking out your eyeballs without a moment of hesitation  
  
HottestHale: so how do u know ali?  
  
Backstabber: well earlier my dad told me he's going out with a friend  
  
sourwolf: that's your first red flag. chris argent has no friends  
  
Backstabber: my exact thought. so I looked out the window when he left and he was getting into stilinski's car  
  
VoidFreeStiles: that proves nothing  
  
seemsnice: they could've fucked in the car  
  
VoidFreeStiles: thanks a lot, isaac. now I won't be able to go into my dad's car without thinking about him fucking chris  
  
cinnamonroll: which he probably does  
  
VoidFreeStiles: not u too corey!!  
  
Backstabber: anyway I didn't think much of it. I thought stilinski might just need his help with a supernatural problem  
  
Backstabber: but when they got back i looked again and I saw them kiss right before stilinski drove off  
  
foxymama: in conclusion, chris and noah are so fucking  
  
VoidFreeStiles: THEY'RE NOT FUCKING  
  
FakeAssHoe: stiles it's okay if you and ali's parents are fucking  
  
meanie: i'm so glad u think that scott because the other night....  
  
FakeAssHoe: No.  
  
meanie: your mom....  
  
FakeAssHoe: No.  
  
meanie: and my mom....  
  
FakeAssHoe: stop talking, lydia, I beg u!  
  
GayFacts: wait wouldn't that make Scott and Lydia like siblings?  
  
seemsnice: and Allison and Stiles  
  
TweedleDee: yeah so then if ali and lydia get married scott and stiles would be actual brothers  
  
FakeAssHoe: ok this bothers me slightly less  
  
VoidFreeStiles: that means mellisa is liam's grandma!

AngerMismanagement: ok that's enough. we had our laughs. now stop before u find some weird way to make theo my second cousin  
  
foxymama: shut up i'm onto something  
  
foxymama: ok so since peter is derek's uncle that means if both me and malia and stiles and derek got married then I'd be stiles' cousin  
  
VoidFreeStiles: me and derek have discussed it and we are in fact getting married and adopting mason, making both him and corey our children  
  
sourwolf: i don't remember having this discussion  
  
VoidFreeStiles: just go with it!  
  
meanie: ok well in that case me and ali are adopting jackson, making ethan and aiden our sons too  
  
lizardbreath: u can't just adopt me without my consent!  
  
meanie: fine. ethan can we adopt u?  
  
TweedleDee: sure  
  
Backstabber: oh my dear ethan, I still think you're too good for that jackson snob. why can't u find a nice boy with manners and less than 20 mirrors in his house?  
  
TweedleDee: but mother i love him!  
  
lizardbreath: firstly, I feel attacked  
  
lizardbreath: secondly, love u too ethan no matter what your dumb parents say  
  
lizardbreath: and lastly, 20? child's play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It pains me to announce that the next chapter shall be the last


	42. Chapter 42

**[10:48AM]**  
  
AngerMismanagement: i can almost taste sweet freedom  
  
GayFacts: u know you've gotta get through finals before u graduate, right?  
  
AngerMismanagement: finals shminals. I've been through way too fucking much this year to not graduate  
  
HottestHale: im surprised liam's the one most excited to graduate out of the 4 of u  
  
cinnamonroll: nope that title undoubtedly goes to theo  
  
GayFacts: yeah he hasn't texted us in a week coz he's been so busy studying  
  
AngerMismanagement: he won't even study human anatomy with me :(  
  
FakeAssHoe: here's a totally insane idea. instead of trying to have sex with him, why don't u also study?  
  
AngerMismanagement: .....I'm just gonna pretend that was a really bad joke  
  
meanie: but speaking of which, what is everyone else excited for?  
  
HottestHale: me and kira are gonna be doing some travelling  
  
foxymama: just see where the road takes us. maybe meet up with some old pack members like erica or aiden  
  
TweedleDee: danny's been nagging us to visit him in New Orleans  
  
lizardbreath: yeah he keeps yapping on about vampires and witches (i'm never really paying attention) so it's about time we find out what all the fuss is about  
  
VoidFreeStiles: how... how did u not listen?! he told u vampires and witches are real and u don't even bat an eye?  
  
lizardbreath: danny talks a lot, okay? it's hard to keep track  
  
TweedleDee: that means he's either too busy checking out his reflection or my ass to listen to him  
  
lizardbreath: both are a lot more fascinating  
  
meanie: well my mom's been asking me to visit my cousin Tyler in Mystic Falls (i'm pretty sure he's a werewolf too) so me and ali are heading there  
  
Backstabber: i can't wait to see what the supernaturals there are like  
  
sourwolf: well be careful. not all werewolves are the same. the ones there might work differently from us  
  
meanie: duly noted  
  
VoidFreeStiles: well my dad has hired me to work for him at the station. he's grooming me to take over after he and parrish retire  
  
seemsnice: really? that's sounds... dangerous  
  
HottestHale: to say the least  
  
VoidFreeStiles: relax. derek's gonna be there to help me out  
  
TweedleDee: oh then this town is definitely screwed  
  
AngerMismanagement: if him and derek aren't too busy screwing each other  
  
FakeAssHoe: as for me deaton's letting me run the animal clinic on my own for a while  
  
seemsnice: and i am officially the new Beacon Hills High lacrosse coach  
  
cinnamonroll: I'M GONNA MISS U GUYS SO MUCH  
  
GayFacts: oh my God he's about to cry. which means I'm about to cry  
  
foxymama: we've got to have another pack night before we leave  
  
VoidFreeStiles: yeah definitely. how's tonight?  
  
FakeAssHoe: all good with me

FakeAssHoe: oh but liam check that we're not gonna be interrupting theo's studying

AngerMismanagement: on it  
  
AngerMismanagement: oh dear  
  
AngerMismanagement: uh... I'll get back to u. he's really in a rush to have our human anatomy lesson  
  
lizardbreath: he's made that joke twice and i'm still not even slightly amused  
  
 **[04:30PM]**  
  
NOTBoyfriendMaterial: oh scott i did that thing u asked me to do  
  
meanie: umm.... could u share with the rest of us?  
  
NOTBoyfriendMaterial: he asked me to clear out one of the bookshelves in the loft  
  
sourwolf: why is scott asking u to move around ancient tomes and manuscripts that have been passed down my family for generations?  
  
NOTBoyfriendMaterial: don't look at me. I'm just as confused as u are  
  
FakeAssHoe: I'll explain  
  
FakeAssHoe: u guys remember the senior scribe?  
  
HottestHale: how could I forget? stiles literally yanked me out of bed at 4AM for it

VoidFreeStiles: do I need to remind u that u actually did forget that? along with my entire existence?  
  
HottestHale: touché  
  
FakeAssHoe: well i wanted us to basically do that again but with all of us this time  
  
seemsnice: aww that's sweet  
  
VoidFreeStiles: but let's not use our initials  
  
foxymama: what? why?  
  
VoidFreeStiles: coz initials are boring  
  
VoidFreeStiles: ooh let's use our usernames  
  
lizardbreath: absolutely not!!!  
  
Backstabber: i have to agree with jackson. stiles these usernames suck  
  
AngerMismanagement: and not to point fingers but u gave most of us these without our consent  
  
VoidFreeStiles: fine then what if I gave u new ones?  
  
GayFacts: am I really supposed to trust stiles with how I wanna be remembered?  
  
VoidFreeStiles: YES!  
  
FakeAssHoe: u know what? go for it stiles. i trust u  
  
NOTBoyfriendMaterial: i would just like to announce that I am completely against everything stiles has ever said, especially what's he's just said now  
  
VoidFreeStiles: well i know who's definitely going first  
  
 _VoidFreeStiles has changed NOTBoyfriendMaterial's name to Theodor(k)_  
  
Theodor(k): that's it! I'm gonna kill him!  
  
AngerMismanagement: i kinda like it  
  
Theodor(k): don't think just because i love u i won't hurt u  
  
AngerMismanagement: no u won't  
  
Theodor(k): you're right and I hate u for it  
  
VoidFreeStiles: who's next?  
  
cinnamonroll: me!  
  
VoidFreeStiles: hmm... let's see....  
  
 _VoidFreeStiles has changed cinnamonroll's name to KingOfKuddles_  
  
KingOfKuddles: aw thank u stiles  
  
GayFacts: u do be givin the best kuddles  
  
TweedleDee: i volunteer as tribute!  
  
lizardbreath: i knew i shouldn't have let u watch those damn movies  
  
 _VoidFreeStiles has changed TweedleDee's name to ColeToHisDylan_  
  
ColeToHisDylan: I'd find this stupid if i didn't adore the sprouse twins  
  
meanie: u better. the sprouse twins represent all that is good in this world  
  
VoidFreeStiles: next!  
  
lizardbreath: let's get this over with  
  
 _VoidFreeStiles has changed lizardbreath's name to DracoButHotter_  
  
DracoButHotter: i don't know who draco is but i know I'm hotter  
  
seemsnice: have u been living under a rock u uncultured swine?  
  
ColeToHisDylan: i thought i told u to watch those movies jackson  
  
DracoButHotter: i don't know why you're all getting so worked up. I'm not watching 8 whole movies about some hairy guy who makes pots  
  
Backstabber: at this point calling u an uncultured swine is an insult to uncultured swines  
  
GayFacts: let's do this stiles  
  
 _VoidFreeStiles has changed GayFacts's name to GayerBestFriend_  
  
GayerBestFriend: i'm utterly disappointed  
  
 _VoidFreeStiles has changed GayerBestFriend's name to GayestBestFriend_  
  
GayestBestFriend: much better  
  
AngerMismanagement: idk i feel like I'm more gay than mason  
  
sourwolf: this coming from the same guy who was certain he was straight until theo fucked him  
  
AngerMismanagement: it was one time!  
  
Theodor(k): although the me fucking him part happened on multiple occasions  
  
FakeAssHoe: why is he here again?  
  
foxymama: I'll go next  
  
 _VoidFreeStiles has changed foxymama's name to DessertSlayer_  
  
DessertSlayer: i'm confused  
  
VoidFreeStiles: u know, coz u did all that fighting in the dessert  
  
HottestHale: oh my...  
  
ColeToHisDylan: stiles do u really not know the difference between dessert and desert?  
  
DessertSlayer: honestly it kinda works coz I feel like slaying some ice cream right about now  
  
VoidFreeStiles: moving on!  
  
HottestHale: go for it  
  
meanie: yeah u can't be the hottest hale anymore. that's jordan now  
  
HottestHale: hey! I'm way hotter than parrish!  
  
KingOfKuddles: he can literally melted metal bars with his hands. pretty sure that makes him objectively hotter than all of us  
  
FakeAssHoe: i just realised how traumatic being related to parrish must be to derek  
  
sourwolf: what? why?  
  
FakeAssHoe: the guy's practically made of fire  
  
sourwolf: and....?  
  
FakeAssHoe: what comes to mind when u put the words "fire" and "family" together  
  
sourwolf: oh

sourwolf: well great now I'm gonna get PTSD around my uncle's new husband. thanks a lot scott  
  
FakeAssHoe: you're welcome  
  
 _VoidFreeStiles changed HottestHale's name to HotPo(Tate)o_  
  
HotPo(Tate)o: i... i can't even...  
  
Backstabber: i really wonder what goes on in stiles' brain  
  
VoidFreeStiles: who's up next?  
  
AngerMismanagement: me  
  
 _VoidFreeStiles has changed AngerMismanagement's name to IEatDick_  
  
VoidFreeStiles: or IED for short  
  
IEatDick: i can't even put in words how much i wanna punch u right now  
  
VoidFreeStiles: next!  
  
sourwolf: ok I'll go  
  
Theodor(k): no way! I sense some very clear favoritism incoming  
  
VoidFreeStiles: how dare! I can be impartial  
  
DracoButHotter: strongly disagree  
  
sourwolf: don't hold back stiles  
  
 _VoidFreeStiles has changed sourwolf's name to MoodyMustangs_  
  
meanie: appropriate considering that mustang is probably the only thing he loves more than stiles  
  
MoodyMustangs: that's not true. I do not love my car more than stiles  
  
VoidFreeStiles: aww babe!  
  
MoodyMustangs: it's definitely a tie  
  
GayestBestFriend: derek is officially my favourite  
  
VoidFreeStiles: brb gotta blow something up  
  
meanie: should I tell peter and parrish to ignore the explosion they're about to hear?  
  
MoodyMustangs: don't encourage him. he might actually do it!  
  
KingOfKuddles: vroom vroom go boom boom!!!  
  
MoodyMustangs: stiles get back to the usernames! please!  
  
VoidFreeStiles: you're lucky i don't feel like getting out of bed  
  
seemsnice: alright I'll go next  
  
 _VoidFreeStiles has changed seemsnice's name to BetaThanYou_  
  
BetaThanYou: how fitting  
  
DessertSlayer: coz u get super cocky whenever u put on your scarves  
  
BetaThanYou: but u have to admit I look fleek as fuck in em  
  
FakeAssHoe: i think u look amazing in them  
  
ColeToHisDylan: scott u get to stick your dick in him. u don't get a say here  
  
 _VoidFreeStiles has changed Backstabber's name to KatnissButGayer_  
  
KatnissButGayer: yes. 10/10  
  
ColeToHisDylan: as head of the London Hunger Games Fanclub i approve  
  
DracoButHotter: yall think he's joking about that club. it's real. he's got a sash and everything  
  
 _VoidFreeStiles has changed meanie's name to ScreamQueen_  
  
ScreamQueen: i love it!  
  
KatnissButGayer: is that referring to her being a banshee or when I make her scream?  
  
HotPo(Tate)o: it... it would've cost u nothing to just not say that  
  
FakeAssHoe: wait a minute. stiles can't choose his own username  
  
VoidFreeStiles: why the hell not hoe?  
  
Theodor(k): coz it'll probably be something like uh... Grand Emperor of Beacon Hills and Supreme Conquerer of Worlds  
  
VoidFreeStiles: and your point is???  
  
FakeAssHoe: I'll pick stiles'. it's only fair  
  
VoidFreeStiles: scott just remember that I know where u live  
  
FakeAssHoe: and i know where u and derek keep your sex toys. checkmate bitch  
  
VoidFreeStiles: fine. do it  
  
 _FakeAssHoe has changed VoidFreeStiles's name to SarcasmCentral_  
  
SarcasmCentral: oh my... it's.... it's....  
  
GayestBestFriend: is he okay? i think he's broken  
  
SarcasmCentral: it's perfect! it captures the essence of who I am as a whole  
  
KingOfKuddles: and bonus points for alliteration  
  
SarcasmCentral: and now, last but not least, it's the alpha's turn  
  
FakeAssHoe: bring it on  
  
 _SarcasmCentral has changed FakeAssHoe's name to TheRealestBitch_  
  
TheRealestBitch: aww stiles i'm tearing up  
  
IEatDick: he do be the realest  
  
DracoButHotter: and he do be a bitch  
  
KingOfKuddles: YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! <3  
  
MoodyMustangs: corey is too precious for this world  
  
BetaThanYou: just to be clear i would slaughter u all if corey asked me to with his puppy dog eyes  
  
ColeToHisDylan: in what world would corey do that?  
  
GayestBestFriend: oh he totally could. he has a dark side  
  
DracoButHotter: ooh spill  
  
KingOfKuddles: babe no don't do this!  
  
GayestBestFriend: the other day I saw him....  
  
KingOfKuddles: mason please!  
  
GayestBestFriend: he threw his plastic bottle into the trash and NOT THE RECYCLING!!!  
  
KingOfKuddles: i thought u loved me!  
  
ScreamQueen: corey how could u?!?!

KingOfKuddles: i'm sorry! I'm so ashamed  
  
Theodor(k): is it bad that I kinda stan dark corey?  
  
ColeToHisDylan: maybe he's the next threat to beacon hills  
  
BetaThanYou: this is void stiles all over again!  
  
HotPo(Tate)o: great now i can't stop thinking about corey in black eyeliner and chains  
  
DessertSlayer: eww it sounds like you're talking about an eboy  
  
HotPo(Tate)o: ok but corey would look totally hot as an eboy  
  
DessertSlayer: corey's too cute to be an eboy  
  
KingOfKuddles: thank u??  
  
HotPo(Tate)o: stop fighting me on this. u know i'm right  
  
DessertSlayer: no. no I really don't think u are  
  
HotPo(Tate)o: don't make come over there and prove u wrong  
  
DessertSlayer: i have a sword. don't think just coz i happen to enjoy making out with u i won't use it  
  
HotPo(Tate)o: your puny sword is no match for my claws!  
  
IEatDick: i love how all the adults are just letting this happen  
  
MoodyMustangs: i would intervene but I'm way too interested to see where this goes  
  
DracoButHotter: i'm really concerned about the mental health of this pack as a whole  
  
SarcasmCentral: what do u think, scott? we gonna last long without ripping each other apart?  
  
DessertSlayer: update: having sex now, bye!  
  
TheRealestBitch: u know what? I think we're gonna be okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.... here we are. The end. Thank you so much for all your support along the way. All the comments and kudos mean a lot. I'll miss all of u guys and just thanks for coming with me on this journey with my precious gay babies <3  
> PS: i'm sorry I couldn't resist the TVD and The Originals references there
> 
> See u around, ya little sluts!
> 
> Sincerely  
> -S (but u can call me daddy) (jk jk) (unless....)

**Author's Note:**

> my Tumblr is @radleyrules if y'all wanna chat  
> spoiler alert: I hardly post


End file.
